You Belong With Me
by vittorina0727
Summary: AU: Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones met in an interesting way but that did not stop them to become best friends and for 5 years they have been inseparable. Sam was the typical womanizer, while Mercedes has been the only constant girl in his life. What will happen when Mercedes has to move for work and Sam discovers he has unknowingly harbored feelings for her?
1. The Meeting

Hello! Here I am with a new crazy idea that popped in my mind like a week ago and I thought I could make it a short multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you guys think and hit me up with ideas, I am open for anything.

*To the readers of The Unknown Roads of Life, I am working on the final chapter but it won't be ready until next week. Job and school are kinda kicking me in the butt and I need to be responsible with the two things that will shift my future to greatness or misery.

Please forgive any mistake you might run into. My Beta and I are only humans.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the first chapter and please leave me some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the Halloween night of their sophomore year at Cornell; they were attending the Halloween party of one of the fraternities on campus. He was every girl's dream boy. He had blonde hair, green eyes, great physique and a charming personality. He was the typical womanizer. She was short, had a beautiful and flawless dark skin, a curvaceous body to die for and a sassy personality that stole every guy's heart. The only issue was none of the guys reached her expectations.

The party was in full swing, one of them was having a good time and the other one not so much. The typical thing that goes on at parties.

"Hey Sam! Enjoying the party?" A slightly drunk Mike said.

"Yeah man! The music is great, the booze seems like never ending and the girls are crazy tonight." Sam said animated.

"Speaking about girls, where is Monica?" Mike asked intrigued.

"Somewhere around here. She said something about her roommate being sick or something. I don't know really." Sam said very uninterested. Monica was just another one on his list.

"So, you invited her to the party for?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Mike… Mike… Frat parties mean booze and-"

Mike interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah! I get the picture. Well, if you want that start looking for her before someone snatches her away from you. Frat boys don't play fair."

"Tell me all about it." He smirked remembering his antics.

He walked away from Mike and started to look for Monica all around the house. She was nowhere to be found. Sam was quite annoyed. Not that he wanted her for something more than sex but just the thought of her ditching him for some random guy bothered him. A few beers later his phone buzzed, it was a text from the girl in question,

"_My roommate was feeling a bit sick so, I drove her back to our place. Come, I have a surprise for you. I'll leave the door open, just walk in when you get here." _

Sam was fuming. Not only Monica made him wait for over an hour when he went to pick her up, at the party, she barely spent time with him and now she just discarded him at the party because of her party-pooper roommate. He wanted to forget all about her but she was his next conquest and his manhood was on the line, Monica was the girl every guy wanted but never got to score her and Sam Evans was no quitter. They have been out in two dates, counting this party, and he was growing impatient because he was the kind of guy who gets girls to go panty less on the first date. So, when she said she had a surprise for him he was all in because he wanted to worship what she was hiding under her clothes. He got in his car a drover to Monica's place expecting a whole lot of steaminess between them.

Meanwhile, Monica was helping her roommate to bed. Monica's roommate had a bad stomachache and they both left the party for the girl's sake.

"How are you feeling girl?" Monica asked.

"Much better. Thanks. I'm sorry for ruining your night." Her roommate said while getting comfortable in her bed.

"No apology needed. Your well-being is more important than parties." Monica said grinning.

"You're so sweet, but what about your date?" The girl in bed asked apologetically.

"He's just a looking for the same thing all boys get close to, so whatever." Monica said unaffected. "I'm going to run the pharmacy to get you some Pepto, I'll be back soon."

Monica left the apartment feeling a little bit uneasy. She was thinking about how bad she blew it with Sam because it has been 30 minutes since she sent him the text and he never answered back. Monica loved playing the hard to get game with Sam but deep inside she was dying to get intimate with him but he has a reputation that followed him and she was scared she was going to be another one on his list. Deep inside she had the hope she was going to be the one that was going to change his womanizing ways. She was far from the truth on that one. Feeling frustrated she took her sweet time at the pharmacy.

When Sam arrived at the apartment and opened the door, it was pitch black inside. He stumbled making his way inside but he found a light switch not long after. To be honest, he was feeling quite lost there; he has been inside the apartment only once and that was hours ago while waiting for Monica to get ready for the party, so he did not remember a single thing about the place. He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light. Looking around, he made his way around the apartment looking for Monica's room and his way into her gift from god. He found his way to what he thought it could be Monica's room and went inside, without knocking or making sure he was walking into the right room in the two-bedroom apartment she shared with her still unknown roommate. When he was inside the room, he saw the must seductive feminine silhouette resting in bed, thanks to a very interesting purple nightlight that was on. Sam got an instant hard-on while he lustfully observed the curvaceous body. Monica had a nice curvy body he was dying to worship as soon as possible. He quickly undressed and gently climbed in bed.

As soon as he placed his head on the pillow, the person in bed pushed him brusquely out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?"

He knew his face was bloodshot red. "You are not Monica!"

The girl ran to turn the light on and in front of him stood a very angry girl that wanted to pretty much punch him on the face. "No, I'm not. Who are you and why are you here?"

He stood up; grabbing the closest item, he could use to cover his very friendly member. She was disgusted. "I am Sam. Sam Evans. I am Monica's friend."

She looked at him from the top of his head down to his feet. "So, what are you doing in my room? Scratch that, what were you doing in my bed?"

He was looking for an excuse but he ran out of ideas, he went back to basics, the truth. "I thought it was Monica's room."

"Well, you're wrong. Now, get out!" She started to push him out of the room, trying not to stare at his bare behind.

He turned around, "I need my clothes."

"Right… Yeah… Your clothes!" She scooped his clothing pieces and threw them at him and he purposely dropped the pillow to catch them, leaving all his body exposed. He gave the girl a not so innocent look and she said,

"Boy, don't try that on me! You don't impress me at all."

"What?" It was the first time a girl was numb to his charming seductive ways. "Really? Not even a little?"

"Not even a little." She said without any hint of falsehood.

"Oh Shit!" He was in shocked. "You said your name was?"

She looked at him oddly, "I never gave you my name."

"Right. Are you going to give it to me? I need to know the name of the girl that resisted all of this." He said as motioning his index fingers all over his body.

"Get dressed, Sam!" She ordered him.

"I want your name." He demanded.

"Get dressed and maybe I'll give it to you." She teased.

She shut her bedroom door and he started to get dressed in the hallway. To his surprise, at that exact moment Monica walked in and caught him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She said furiously.

"Oh crap! Monica this is not what it looks like." He fearfully said. First, he screwed it big time with her roommate and now needed to explain himself out of a situation that he did not have an easy way to explain.

"Oh really! Start explaining!"

"Well… Umm…" He was out of words.

"I'm waiting." She said. She had her arms crossed and she was furiously tapping on the floor.

At that moment, her roommate opened the door.

"Yay! You got me the Pepto." She walked to her and grabbed the little brown paper bag from her hand. As she turned around to walk back to her room, Monica spoke;

"Not so fast! Care to explain." Monica said pointing at a halfway dressed Sam. "Why is Sam getting dressed outside your bedroom door?"

"Oh! Him! Simple, he thought I was you when he walked inside my room. He got undressed, got in my bed but to get you out of any assumptions; no, we didn't have sex. Sam is not my type." She said as she made it to the doorframe of her room.

He looked at her thunderstruck. "Really?" He needed to know why and he was not leaving that apartment without an answer. "Are you a lesbian?"

She was annoyed by his hypothesis. "No, I am not! It's just that guys like you are not my type and I just simply don't waste my time."

"Guys my type?" He asked.

"Yup!" She simply said.

He felt his balloon of ego rapidly deflating. "There's always a first time for rejection."

Monica was looking at the exchange intrigued. Sam was the Mr. McSteamy on campus, every girl and gay guy wanted a piece of him, how was it that her roommate was immune to him. She was going to have a talk with her later.

"I guess there is." Monica's roommate answered.

Without anything else to say, she closed her bedroom door. She quickly opened again and looked at Sam and said,

"Mercedes."

He turned his gaze to her. "Huh?"

"My name is Mercedes. Funny to meet you in this situation."

He laughed.

"I'll see you around." She added and closed the door.

After Mercedes took her Pepto, she zoned out forgetting all about the incident with Sam. When she woke up the next morning and walked to the bathroom she noticed there was a piece of paper that was thrown under her door, she picked it up and looked at it. She laughed. It was Sam's cellphone number. Below his number was the funniest sentence Mercedes had read in years: _Say hello to your new best friend._ She laughed even harder.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Yes or No? Should I give it a shot...

What do you guys thought of Sam and Mercedes? Interesting start for these two. What is going to happen next?

Remember this story is loosely based on the movie so I am bringing my own twists to it. Don't hesitate on leaving me some ideas to work on and incorporate in the story. Since I am kinda swamped with school and work, the chapters of this story are not going to be as long as the chapters of my previous story, The Unknown Roads of Life. I do promise to try my best to do a good job and keep the readers interested.

Rose, thanks you for your help and for jumping in this new adventure with me. I love you tons.

Until next time!


	2. Breakfast, Lunch and Everything Else

Hello everybody... Here I am again with a new update just a day after I posted this new fic. The response has been so lovely that I got really inspired to write a new update. Every single alert has put a smile on my face and for that I could not thank all you, enough!

Please forgive any mistake you might run into. My Beta and I are only humans.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart. Also, I will like to add, that this story will remain rated T but the dialogues might get inappropriate, steamy and freaky at times.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been a year since they met and 365 days have been enough for them to create one of the strongest bonds people have seen. It was the most talked about friendship around campus and the less understandable one. For everyone Sam and Mercedes had nothing in common and yes, they were sort of right on that but Sam and Mercedes were the epitome of the saying that says; _opposites attract. _

Every morning, Sam drove to Mercedes' apartment to spend some quality and peaceful time with her, since she now lived on her own. Ever since Monica moved out after Sam forgot all about her after their fourth date, they decided to create the tradition. Sam had this particular effect on girls; they will flee out of campus after he cast them aside for his new conquest. Sam Evans was a devious womanizer that only Mercedes could handle.

"So, what's the plan for today, Mercedes?" Sam asked while beating the pancake mix. Every Saturday religiously, Sam will cook breakfast and take Mercedes out for lunch or dinner, depending on their respective agendas.

"Well, I need to go to the mall. I need to get a dress and new shoes. So, today we are doing lunch!" She said too happy for his liking. She was sitting in one of her kitchen stools looking at a magazine.

"Why do I get the impression that this trip to the mall has to do with something else?" He said looking at her suspiciously. She had that smile again, the one that tells him that there is some dude roaming around his best friend. "Who is it this time? Do I know him?" He spat, pouring some pancake mix on the skillet.

She gave Sam the 'are you shitting me' look. "Who is it this time? Shit Sam! I can't deal with you sometimes. You are making me feel like I am some successful heartbreaker and that is definitely your department, not mine." She replied. "But to kill your curiosity, I will tell you who he is. His name is Mike Chang."

Sam's reaction to the guy's name was worth a million dollars. He was chugging some orange juice and when he heard Mike's name it ended all over Mercedes' cabinets. Sam knew Mike very well; they were members of the same fraternity. That meant trouble. "You are going out with Magic Mike?" He said wiping down all the cabinets. He earned that nickname when he unsuccessfully tried to put on a show at strip club back in freshmen year.

"Magic Mike?" Mercedes asked mortified. Every time she had a date or something that involved a guy, Sam would always try to make her back-out by talking garbage about them. This time she was not going to put up with it. Mercedes thought Mike was a great guy and she was going to give him a shot.

"It's a stupid story from freshmen year. Don't worry about it." Sam said while placing some pancakes on Mercedes' plate.

"Just my luck; you know Mike." She said looking at her Mickey Mouse looking pancakes. Sam had a tough, manly appearance but Mercedes knew he was a kid at heart.

"Yes, I know him. We are members of the same fraternity but we are not that close. He's ok, I guess." He said getting his plate and sitting on the stool across from Mercedes.

"You are joking with me right now?" She said laughing.

He just looked at her highly confused. "What?"

"You just said he is ok. Sam, you have this tendency to bash all my dates." She said while getting two glasses of milk to accompany their pancakes.

"Like I said I don't know him very well, so, I don't have a complete opinion about him. Remember what I told you? Frat boys don't play nicely; just promise me you'll be careful." He said sincerely. Mercedes meant the world to Sam, she was the only girl that could keep up with all his craziness and cared honestly about him.

"I'm always careful, Sam." She answered. They finished their breakfasts and hit the mall in no time.

At the mall, Sam and Mercedes stole people's glances. They acted as if they were a couple most of the time. They held hands and were very affectionate with their PDA without crossing the obvious lines, they knew all about the 'friend zone' rules. These two were definitely relaxed around each other, and that was something girls would find intriguing due to Sam's history.

Mercedes was inside a fitting room cubicle, trying on some options for her date. When a girl, who was on a phone call on the cubicle next to her, caught her attention,

"They are so screwing!" The girl said. "Girl, you had to be here. It's like they can't keep their hands off each other. I don't buy the 'they are best friends' story. Honestly, I envy that bitch. She gets to be around Sam Evans all the time, while girls like us stand on the sidelines waiting for him to at least look our way once." She continued. "I bet that's the reason she doesn't have girl friends, she probably just want to keep Sam all for herself. Selfish bitch!"

Mercedes was in shock but could not hold back her laughter; she could not believe she was the topic on some random girl's conversation. She needed to share this with Sam; she knew they were going to have a blast making fun of all this drama.

After she left the store with the clothing selection for her date, they decided it was time for lunch. One thing Sam loved about Mercedes was that she never hid who she was and what she liked; she was always herself and going to eat with her was one of his favorite things to do with her. She would happily eat a burger in his presence and not feel any remorse; not like the other girls that would try to impress him by choosing less than appetizing salads. Today it was time for some Italian. After the nauseatingly flirty hostess guided them to the table, they got into their comfort zone.

"That girl was disgusting. She was attractive, yes… well, I don't discriminate; but I hated that she was all over me and I've never seen her in my life." He said, quickly glancing at the hostess and faked a heave.

"Sam, let her be. I bet that she will go to the restroom sometime in the next 5 minutes and finger herself until passing out thinking about you." Mercedes said, remembering all the times she had heard girls talking about stuff like that, thinking that it would win them brownie points in Sam's book.

He laughed hysterically. "It's not my fault I have this effect on girls."

"Whatever, McSteamy." She said. "Sam, we need to talk." She said with an unreadable expression.

"Oh shit…What did I do now?" He looked like he just shitted on his pants.

Mercedes tried to hold in her laughter but it was impossible. "Sorry Sammy, but your face… Oh god!"

"Very funny, Mercy!" He said aggravated and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man." She said in a comically authoritative tone. "Anyways, I needed to tell you about something I heard while I was trying on the dresses." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Is it gossip?" He said in normal tone.

"Dude, people are gossiping about us!" She said faking her surprise.

He laughed at her cuteness. "What is it this time? Because last time, the gossip around campus was that I was gay and you were my beard." He added, remembering how he got with a different girl on a daily basis to dissipate the rumors, more for Mercedes' sake. He could not handle people thinking wrongly about his best friend, the only girl he had not been able to fool into anything more than friendship.

"Nah, we got an upgrade; to the outside world we are fucking now." She bluntly said.

"Really? Well… There's nothing more that I want to do than to fuck you senseless right now." He boldly said. He had thought about how it would be to have sex with Mercedes since the day they met. She was a beautiful, extraordinary one of a kind girl that could make any man happy, so, as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them.

"I know right." Mercedes said sensing some sarcasm on Sam's statement. This time she was wrong, behind Sam's statement laid a little truth.

His palpitations went back to normal when she answered so naturally unoffended to his comment. Mercedes was too special for him; he would never just fuck her. Their friendship meant everything to him. "People are just stupid, Mercedes."

"Absofukinlutely. That girl was saying all that because she said our displays of affections are too heated for people that are just friends." She said before their waiter interrupted her.

After the waiter took their orders, they continued their conversation. "Look Mercedes, I am not going to change the way I treat you because of what people say. You are my best friend and like it or not, people need to deal with it. I care about you a lot and we have drawn a line of respect that has work pretty good so far. So, don't ask me to change that." He said figuring out Mercedes' line of thought.

"Sam, I don't care what people think or say about us. That girl is just some jealous needy girl. She said I was a selfish bitch for not sharing you and I was like Sam Evans is as shareable as a post on Tumblr, if you want him come and get him." She said, while answering a text from Mike.

"Mercedes, she can't come up and just take me. She needs to get a number and wait in line." He said with his mischievous smile.

"Here comes the annoyingly cocky Sam." She said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! You still love me." He said, playfully grabbing her hand.

"Unfortunately, that's true." She replied.

"Mercy, what are you doing next Saturday?" Sam casually remembered he had to attend one of those dreadful family events next weekend.

"So far, the only thing in my agenda is spending my morning with you. Why?"

The waiter came back with their food and more drinks. They barely paid any attention to him.

"I have to go to Stevie's out of the blue wedding." He repugnantly said.

"Stevie's getting married? What the hell?" She said extremely shocked.

"My stupid brother got his stupidly annoying girlfriend pregnant, so that explains the wedding." He said. "Wanna go with me?"

"Sure. I wouldn't miss that for the world." She laughed. She knew that the only reason Sam hated Stevie's girlfriend was because Sam slept with her two weeks before she hooked with his brother and he knew that she hooked up with Stevie trying desperately to get Sam's attention back. "And above everything, I want to see Stacy and I need you to survive the day." She said happily. That wedding was going to be one giant hot mess.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" He said.

After their lovely lunch, Sam and Mercedes walked around the mall looking for the perfect shoes for Mercedes. After what felt like endless hours, she got some amazing Louis Vuitton pumps on sale. The drive back to Mercedes' place was full of music and laughter. They always sang their favorite songs so loudly, people in other cars stared. They really did not give a flying fuck about keeping up appearances; everything between them flowed naturally.

After Sam dropped Mercedes off, he decided to have a little chat with Mike. He called him and Mike answered on the second ring.

"Dude, what's up?" Mike said.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to talk so; I am going to keep this short and sweet." Sam said. "If you make a swift and out of line move on Mercy, if you play with her emotions or if she gets hurt, I swear I will hunt you down, cut off you balls and feed them to stray dogs." He finalized.

"Is this a threat?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Sam coldly answered. "You know Mercy is the best thing I have and I will protect her from whoever and whatever. So, I will keep my eyes on you." He added and hung up, he was confident that Mike understood what he meant and that he was going to play fair with Mercy. Nobody was going to mess with her if he could avoid it. After taking a shower and playing some videogames, he decided it was time to look on his contacts for tonight's prey; Sam needed to have some fun on his own and getting his dick wet was a must on a Saturday night.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Is it good, bad or something in between?

What about these two and their friendship? They seemed too comfortable around each other, right? I can't wait to read all of your thoughts and opinions.

Rose, my friend... Thank you so much for you help... But, stop playing mind tricks on me (You know what I'm talking about). LOL.

Until Next Time...


	3. One Messy Date

Hello... Hello... Yep, it's me again with another update. I can't believe I am finding so much inspiration for this story, but I have to thank the readers that took their time and enjoy some crazy piece of my mind. You guys are simply AWESOME! I want to thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews the story have got so far. They mean the world to me and the really make me smile. But let's stop with the babbling and get into the good stuff...

Please forgive any mistake you might run into. My Beta and I are only humans.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart. Also, I will like to add, that this story will remain rated T but the dialogues might get inappropriate, steamy and freaky at times.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Mercedes made it inside her apartment, she was exhausted. The beginning of her day was great. Since the day Sam and Mercedes became friends being around him, brought her all the joy she needs to carry on with the rest of her day. Sitting in her living room, glass of wine in hand, she remembered how insisting Sam was about becoming her friend. It was one of her most valuable memories, right after the memory of their crazy meeting. Sam was a special guy and she was happy to be part of his life and to know him the way she knew him.

Looking at the time, she realized she had just the right amount of time to get ready for her date with Mike. She jumped in the shower with the wishful thinking that tonight she was going to have a good time. After showering, she walked to her room, turned on the radio and started her beauty routine. She decided to go light on the make-up and to leave her hair down in loose curls. She was going to wear a red, strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body appropriately and the LV pumps were the final touch to her flawless look.

While waiting for Mike, she got a text from Sam. _"Be sexy tonight."_ He always knew how to put a smile on her face.

"_I'll be sexy, if you can keep it in your pants tonight. Do we have a deal?"_ She answered back.

He laughed when he read it. Mercedes knew how to mock him. _"OUCH. You know that's quite hard for me." _

"_Just keep things PG-13 for one night." _She stated.

"_No. That will get me even hornier. All the touching and the teasing, no it's too much." _He honestly answered her.

"_LOL. You are a lost soul." _She replied.

"_Just be careful, Mercy. I made plans for the night but if you need me, don't hesitate to get a hold of me. I'll drop everything in a heartbeat to go and get you." _ He said.

"_I'll keep that in mind. Love you." _Mercedes reply.

"_Love you." _His last text read.

Ten minutes later, a knock on her door got her out of her thoughts. When she opened the door for Mike, he was standing outside her door looking deliciously sexy in his long-sleeved buttoned shirt and slacks, until Mercedes got a hit of his oddly smelling cologne. She could not pinpoint if it smell like a morgue or a like a doghouse. The smell was purely awful.

"Hi Mercedes! Ready to go?" Mike asked, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. The closer he got to her, the more she wanted to run to the bathroom and puke. What was it with the boys around campus; none of the boys was good enough for her. Mercedes was losing all hope.

XXXXX

The drive to the restaurant was entertaining. Even though she had to hold her breath numerous times, Mike was actually very endearing or at least was play-acting very well. When they got to the restaurant, Mercedes was impressed; Mike took her to the new Peruvian restaurant that was causing a lot of hype around the city.

After they were seated, they engaged in the typical 20 questions conversation, getting to know each other.

"Mike, this morning when I told Sam about my plans for tonight and I told him I was going out with you, he said something about you being 'Magic Mike' or something like that, what did he meant?" She asked looking at the menu; she was horrified at the restaurant prices.

She could sense that he was embarrassed. "It's something that happened back in freshmen year. When I first started at the fraternity, they had this initiation dare for the newbies and mine was to go to a strip club, get on stage and put on a show. In my case, it flopped because the Mike that you have seated in front of you today was not the same Mike back then. I was a skinny looking dude, with no moves at all."

"But, I've seen some of the things you have done around campus. You've got really good moves."

"I've got them now. That little incident inspired me to become a dancer and to improve my body appearance. Not all of us are blessed like your friend, Sam." That last sentence came out just a little too bitter to go unnoticed.

"You don't like him, right?" She asked.

"Who?" He tried to play it cool.

"Sam." She stated.

"I don't have an actual friendship relationship with him." He said. "We just know each other because we are members of the same fraternity and yes, we kinda socialize at the frat parties but nothing more." Mike said convincingly but what he keep for himself was that he decided to take Mercedes out on this date thinking he would get back at Sam for 'stealing' his girl. Around a month ago, Sam took the girl that was driving him crazy on a date and after that date, he never contacted her again. He thought that using Mercedes as collateral damage was going to hurt Sam in the long run, the same way he hurt his girl. However, Mike needed to play his game carefully because Sam was not an easy enemy and he had already threatened him.

After ordering their food their conversation got a lot easier and flowed more normally, but that was until certain people made an unexpected appearance. Sam walked inside the restaurant hand in hand with his Saturday night date, Tina Cohen-Chang. The Asian girl was one of Sam's last resources of entertainment, they hooked up once before and Sam thought she was boring but when she called Sam to see if he was available that night he reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, Sam did not know Tina had an agenda of her own. After finding out Mike was taking Sam's BFF out on a date, she made it a mission to score a date with Sam on the same evening. She had to deal with the bribes that some of Mike frat bros threw at her to get all the info she needed, but the ending justified the means. She knew Mike was totally into her and deep inside she liked him, but she wanted him to see that she was woman enough to score someone like Sam, instead of settling for him. Girls and their stupid mind games.

"Good evening, Mike" Tina said casually making Mike feel flustered all of the sudden. Mercedes looked at her irritated and then she looked at Sam and gave him the 'what the fuck are you doing here?' look.

Sam whispered, "What?"

"Hello Tina! What a surprise to see you here… Umm… with Sam." He timidly said and that is when it hit Mercedes, Mike was really into Tina. "How are you, Sam?" Mike added.

"Oh! He's good." Tina said. Sam just looked at her with repulsion. Mercedes could not hold back her laugh. This scene looked like it was taken out of a movie.

"Mercy, what's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You know what's funny…" She said as she stood up from her chair. "All of this, the convenient encounter between all of us. Mike, why don't you ask the waiter to get two extra chairs so Sam and Tina can join us for dinner?"

"Mercedes, that's not necessary." Sam said.

"Yes, it is. Tina, would you be kind enough to accompany me to the ladies room?" She said, giving Tina the 'you better do as I say, if you want to survive' look.

"Umm… Sure! I'll be right back, Sammy." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Mike tightened his fists. Mercedes needed to get Sam and herself out of this sticky situation before it could get any worse.

"Don't call me Sammy! Only Mercedes can do that." Sam unpleasantly said.

"Sam, you should order whatever you guys are getting. This is going to be a very entertaining evening." Mercedes sarcastically said.

Mercedes grabbed Tina's hand and dragged her to the restroom.

"You have 20 seconds to explain how miraculously you and Sam ended up here."

"I've been wanting to come to the restaurant for weeks now and I had the opportunity tonight." Tina said avoiding any eye contact with Mercedes.

"Really? Is that so?" Mercedes said.

"Yes." Tina said straightening her dress.

"You are trying to get Mike's attention." Mercedes was not stupid; she could see the sexual tension between the two Asians.

"No, I am not. I am dating Sam. Why would I be trying to get with Mike?" Tina stated.

"Let me get you out of your mistake; Sam doesn't date. He loves his freedom and so does his dick." Mercedes was tired of girls thinking they were dating her best friend when he hated commitment. The only girl that could say that she actually dated Sam was Quinn Fabray, and she only lasted six dates. "Let's go back to the table, shall we?" Mercedes said faking her smile.

When they got back to the table the tension between Mike and Sam was unbearable.

"Happy to see that both of you are alive!" Mercedes said. Sam gave her a lopsided grin, while Mike could not keep his eyes away from Tina; Ms. Cohen-Chang on the other hand, looked like a fish out of the water. "So, now that we are all here, let's get some things clear up."

They all looked at her confused.

"Sam, how did you end up here?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, Tina called me, and all the other suitable girls were busy, so I thought it was going to be a good way to distract myself and well, keep it in my pants for once. When I went to pick her up, she told me of how desperately she wanted to come here and here we are having the most awkward conversation, while you're supposed to be on a date with Mike." Tina looked mortified.

Mercedes put her hand on her mouth to hold in her laughter. Tina was less than the back-up plan for Sam, she felt sorry for her. "Mike, I am going to ask you something… and answer me with the freaking truth."

"Sure. What do you want to know?" He said without even looking at her, it was obvious that Tina mesmerized him.

"Why did you asked me out on a date when you are clearly not interested in me?" She said a bit hurt. Mercedes could face this kind of situations, but it was depressing to actually deal with them. In addition, stuff like this hurt her ego.

"Umm… Mercedes… don't get me wrong… It's just that..." Mike started babbling and could not make an actual sentence to the situation any better.

"That's what I thought." She said.

Sam stood from his chair. "Mercy, let's go. This is fucked up." He looked at Tina and without any regret said, "Find your way back to your place." Mercedes walked away from the table frustrated because she wasted her time at this so-called date but at the same time, she was happy Sam was there to get her out of her misery.

"Sam! What about our date?" Tina asked.

"Look Tina, the only reason I agreed to go out with you is because you called me, begged me to go out with you and I was bored. If I knew that going out with you was going to end this way I would've stayed at home watching porn and jerking off. Because fucking you was not part my plan; you are extremely boring and horrible in bed. One time with you is painful enough." Tina was teary-eyed.

Mike punched the table and stood up, "Hey man, don't talk to her that way."

"Shut up, Mike! Be glad we are in a public place and it's not going to be nice to make a scene and disturb other people's dinners but I will find my way to make you pay for this. No one messes with Mercy." He walked away from the table.

XXXXX

Mercedes was already waiting for Sam at his car. "Finally! I thought you were ready to have a threesome with them."

Sam opened the door for her, "Are you out of your mind?" He walked around and got inside the car. "I love monogamy in bed. But, if I ever try a threesome, you'll have to be involved in it." He said smiling at her.

"You are a pervert." She laughed.

"I'm just a little freaky sometimes." He started the ignition and drove away from the restaurant.

After some minutes of silence, Sam spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She said, looking outside the window.

"Well, what happened at the restaurant was a bit humiliating." Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was. However, I am glad it's over. Mike is not dating material anyways." She said turning up the volume of the radio, one of her favorite song from The Script was on. They both sang 'Breakeven' at the top of their lungs and just like that, everything went back to normal. They kept singing and laughing, until Sam came to a stop at an ice cream parlor in the downtown area.

"Let's get some ice cream. There's no better way to make a night better than going out for ice cream."

"Sure. Let's go."

They sat on one of the tables located outside, enjoying the night, their ice creams but most importantly each other's company.

"Sammy, can I ask you something?" No matter Mercedes was over the disastrous turn of events, she needed some 'lift me up' words.

"Anything." Sam said.

"Am I dating material?" He looked at her kindly.

"Mercedes, you are not dating material." He answered. Mercedes almost choked at his statement. _Could it be possible that even my best friend thinks I'm not dateable? _She thought.

"You are even better. You are marrying kind. The guy that could see and understand that is going to take an incredible girl as his wife and I am going to be very jealous of him." He finished.

Mercedes knew she was blushing and she was glad her dark complexion could hide that for her. "You are so sweet. But, you should never feel jealous; you are always going to be one of the most important people in my life. Anyways, let's change the subject; are you ready to deal with Kitty as your new sister-in-law?"

"I will never be ready. I still can't believe I fucked her. I mean she was good… but she was… totally forgettable. I just hope she never told Stevie I got my dick inside her before him."

Mercedes felt disgusted "Please stop."

He laughed. "I need to choose the girls better."

"Or you could just stop fucking every stick with a vagina that crosses your way." She stated.

"Is that a hint of jealousy showing?" He teased.

She punched his well-defined arm. "Fuck no. I'm just worried. I don't want you to get some crazy STD that will make you dick fall off. I'm sorry but I don't want a dickless best friend."

After the lovely time they spent at the ice cream parlor, Sam drove Mercedes back to her place and he decided to spend the night at her place, after she invited him. They got in their PJs and decided to end their night watching sci-fi movies, including Sam's all-time favorite, Avatar. Far from their minds were the crazy events that led them to that moment. The relationship between Sam and Mercedes was something only they could understand and fully enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe?

What about the craziness that went down on Mercedes date? I know writing Mike and Tina with a little Machiavellian side is going to cost me some points but in my mind Tike is endgame and I want them to have a happy ending, even if they have a sick twisted start. LOL! What about Sam? He's throwing himself at Mercedes without even noticing! And let me not forget our lovely Mercedes, how can she not get the hints? She is definitely living in the Enchanted Forest.

Rose, thank you so much for your help... We still have a conversation pending about my new venture inside this adventure.

Until next time!


	4. The Brother's Wedding Pt 1

Hello! Here's a new update and I really hope you guys like it. It's not as crazy as the first three but there's a little somethin', somethin' for everyone...

Thanks for the follows, favorites and especially for the reviews (the kind ones and the not so kind ones) they mean the world to me, I mean it.

Please forgive any mistake you might run into. My Beta and I are only humans.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

Saturday could not get there fast enough for Mercedes. Between classes and exams, the only time she had to hang out with Sam was during his daily morning visits and even during the past week, she has to cancel on Wednesday because she needed some extra time to study for her European History exam. Majoring in History was fun but it was not a cookie cutter. All the names, places and dates she needed to remember were driving her nuts. At least the week from hell was over.

On Saturday morning, Mercedes woke up thanks to all the noises Sam was making in her kitchen. One thing, very particular about Sam's cooking skills, was that he was not quiet at all. Since they were attending Stevie's wedding in the afternoon and every Saturday Sam cooked breakfast, he decided to crash at Mercedes' apartment the night before.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sam said kissing her on the cheek. Sam was only wearing his boxers, leaving too little to the imagination.

Mercedes shook her head and rubbed her eyes. _My best friend is an exhibitionist. _She thought. "Morning, Sam. Smells good here." She said checking out what Sam had on the stove. "I'm going to brush my teeth and when I come back I expect you to be properly dressed." She said side eyeing him.

"Why? Don't you like my Avengers' boxers?" He said naughtily.

She laughed. "Yes, I do. They are hella sexy, but you don't need to be flaunting them all around my apartment."

"Why not?" He said getting into her personal space. "Do I make you nervous?" He said seductively.

She looked at him dead in the eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and got so close to him, she could feel that his breathing became erratic and some strange nerves took over. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sam?" Their mouths were almost touching.

He gulped. "Is it working?"

She noticed his eyes were a different shade of green; they were darker. She knew they were close to crossing the line and just like that, she snapped out of it. "Nope." She scoffed. "But, it was fun that you tried. It reminded me of our first meeting. By the way, the eggs are burning." She walked to the bathroom and proceeded to do her morning routine. Sam on the other hand had a situation he needed to take care of but he could not walk away from the kitchen, so he did what worked for him when cold showers were off-limits. He thought about his football coach back in high school, Coach Beiste.

When Mercedes walked back into the kitchen Sam was serving his signature Spanish omelet. He was wearing sweatpants, but still no shirt. She decided to let it go and served them some orange juice.

"Thanks!" She said coolly after savoring her first bite of the omelet.

"For what?" Sam asked. He was still thinking about how in the world Mercedes just gave him a serious case of blue balls. She was a stunning girl, but she was his best friend and even though he loved her very much, he loved her only as a friend.

"For breakfast, silly! This is really delicious." She clarified.

"You're very welcome. But, I need to stop spoiling you with my weekly cooking"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because the only thing I get from you is mac and cheese." He whined.

"I dare you to stop spoiling me." She teased.

"Let me think about something!" He did the typical thinking expression and said, "How about next week I'll bring you some McDonald's?"

"Really…McDonald's? At least some IHOP!" She pouted.

"McDonald's it is." He said looking at his phone. It was a text from Stacy.

"Whatever." She replied.

"I'm still feeding you somehow. You know… Your happiness is my number one priority." He said, answering Stacy's text at the same time.

"Really? I thought you're main priority was to get your dick inside every hole possible." She candidly stated.

His eyes protruded. "Mercy! I don't put my dick on everyone's hole."

"Just on all the female ones you run into." She scooted out of the table and picked up the dishes.

"Well… That is sort of true." He said condescendingly.

"Just be happy you're healthy." She added. She walked to the sink and started washing the plates. "Sam…" She called him.

"Yes, my love!" He said kindly.

"There's something I need to ask you." She turned around and he was already in the kitchen staring at her with interest. "It's something that's been on my mind since last Saturday."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sam, today we are attending Stevie's wedding… because that moronic brother of yours got Kitty pregnant, right?" She harmlessly stated.

"Right." He did not like the look in her eyes.

"How far along is she?" She asked. Sam and Kitty hooked up sometime in June and then, she started dating Stevie in mid-July.

"I don't know exactly but Stacy told me that she's not showing yet."

"Oh… Ok… Nevermind then, my concern is gone now." She turned around and continued to do the dishes.

"Shit!" Sam was looking at her in utter horror.

"What?" She looked at him with consternation.

"You were thinking Kitty's baby could be mine?" He said in shock.

"Well… yeah…" She whispered.

Sam started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he was in the verge of tears.

"What's so fucking funny, Sam?" She asked aggravated. After doing the dishes, she walked to the living room and plunged herself to the sofa. "It is an honest concern."

He was still laughing. He sat next to her and said, "Mercedes, there's no fucking way that baby is mine. That has Stevie's name all over it and I know because I make sure to protect myself from those situations." He kissed Mercedes on the temple and pulled her into an embrace.

"Condoms are not 100% reliable."

"Mercy, I know Kitty's baby is not mine. However, thanks for worrying about me, though. I know my dick's been quite reckless but I know I didn't get anyone pregnant. But, one thing I can assure you is that if something like that happens I will take full responsibility of the baby. I am not one of those assholes that are man enough to do the deed but won't stand up to take responsibility when a baby comes into this world."

"Good to know." She held him a bit tighter. "Sam, what will happen if Stevie finds out you hooked up with Kitty before him and with like no time in between the encounters."

"I don't wanna fucking know, but enough talking. We need to get ready; we can't be late for my brother's wedding."

Sam got ready in no time. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo. Sam declined to be part of the wedding entourage because he wanted to enjoy the festivity without the responsibilities that being part of that implied. Sam walked inside Mercedes' room to check on her. When he saw her, he was awestruck. She looked breathtaking, like a princess out of a fairytale story. She was wearing a long purple dress with delicate touches of rhinestones from the waist up. Her hair was styled in her signature loose curls and her make-up complimented her nicely. _She can easily make any guy fall for her today! _He thought.

"Wow! You look incredibly stunning Mercy!" He complimented her as he twirled her around.

"Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself." She said as she softly patted him in his arm.

He timidly smiled. "I am going to be the most envied guy at that wedding. Even Stevie is going to be drooling because of you." Sam said getting his phone from his pocket. He strangely had an urge to update the background picture of his phone with a new picture of Mercedes. That was something that girls disliked about Sam, they could send him the naughtiest pictures of themselves yet, all the pictures he had on his phone were of Mercedes, or both of them and some of his family.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm just taking some pictures. Let's just say… I'm in need of a new background." He said taking all these candid pictures of Mercedes. He had many alternatives to choose from.

"Oh… great! Giving all the girls on campus yet another reason to hate me." She said grabbing her clutch purse.

"They don't hate you, Mercedes." He said humorously as he shut the door of Mercedes' apartment.

"Sam, I am pretty sure some of them wish I moved and disappear from your life." They walked hand in hand towards Sam's car.

"But that's never going to happen because I'll follow you wherever you go." Sam opened the door for Mercedes. "I will follow you until the end of the world." He said with the biggest smile before shutting the door.

They arrived at the John Joseph Inn in no time and were happily greeted by Stacy.

"Mercedes! Sammy! You guys are finally here!" She said as she hugged both of them. "Finally some people worth spending time with. Stevie's friends are slimy idiots and Kitty's friends are as bitchy as she is. So… yeah… no chances for me to make new friends! " Mercedes laughed at her bluntness. Stacy turned her gaze to her brother, "Sam, I bet you have slept with like half of them."

Sam was as red as a tomato. He could not believe his little sister knew about his indiscretions. "What are you talking about?" He said shocked.

"Oh, please Sam… don't act that surprised. Everyone in this family knows that your pristine look is just that, a look."

"Stacy, you are such a bitch! You are not far away from Kitty, you know." Sam responded.

"Oh… shoot! I'm wounded." She faked that she was being stabbed in the heart. "That was the worst comeback line ever, Sam!"

"Shut up both of you!" Mercedes tried to sound serious but she cracked. The Evans siblings were adorable even when they were teasing each other.

As they walked inside, they stole the glances of almost all the guests for obvious reasons. They walked in, hands entwined. Sam could hear some of Stevie's friends groan in defeat and he was enjoying every second of it. Mercedes on the other hand was annoyed by the looks the group of girls by the bar, who she thought were Kitty's friends, were unkindly giving her. In that precise moment, Sam's parents approached them,

"Good to see you, son!" Sam's father, Dwight, said as he embraced him. Sam was the spitting image of his father, from the blonde locks to their charming personality.

"Mercedes, you're a vision. It's good to have you here." Sam's mother, Mary, complimented her. "Sam you better keep an eye on her today because I can see some hawks waiting for the perfect moment to attack."

"They won't. I will cock-block them; all of them." Sam replied. Everyone laughed.

"Possessive much?" Stevie said as he moved toward the group.

"Stevie!" Mercedes squealed. They both hugged each other tightly. "It's so good to see you. Are you nervous?" The oldest sibling looked happy but somehow worried.

"I am nervous but it doesn't have to do with anything related to the wedding. I'm nervous about the baby on the way. I have no freaking idea about how can I be a good father."

"Son, you will learn that along the way." Mary said sweetly. "Just like your father and I did. Now, let's get ready for today's celebration."

"Mom, before we start I need to have a word with Sam." Stevie pleaded.

"Ok, but don't take too long. I heard Kitty is become quite impatient in the room." Their mother added.

"I bet she's just becoming bitchier by the second." Stacy muttered. Mercedes nudged her.

Stevie guided Sam to the tented ballroom where the wedding reception was going to take place. Sam was amazed by the decorations, everything look very elegant.

"Wow Stevie, everything looks amazing!" Sam said, still wondering why Stevie wanted to talk to him before the ceremony.

"Sam, I'm going to cut the crap and the pleasantries… Why did you never tell me that you had something with Kitty?"

"Fuck!" Sam felt like someone just ripped his dick off his body.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! Oh! Sammy, I think your past has come back to bite you in the ass!

Is Stevie really mad at Sam for hooking up with Kitty? Are they going to have one of those crazy fights that we see on TV, when stuff like this go down between brothers... What about that sexual tension between Sam and Mercedes earlier on the day? Are they slowly breaking the rules of friend zone and letting their feelings speak for themselves or are they just messing with each other? What did you guys think about Stacy? I love outspoken teenagers, I was one of them... and I loved every second of those years.

Chapter 5 is written and also edited... based on the reception of this update I will post it sometime today...

Rose, I have to tell you that I am more than bless to have you in my life and to have you as my Beta. I hope that flu goes away soon and you can go back to your normal routine as soon as possible. Sending you love and good vibes...

Until next time, lovelies!


	5. The Brother's Wedding Pt 2

I know I promised that I was going to post this update yesterday but I got caught up writing the last chapter of my story The Unknown Roads of Life. Yes, that story is coming to an end as soon as I get it back from my lovely Beta. Bittersweet. That was my first baby and now it's all grown up and mommy needs to let it go. :(

Here's the continuation of the Stevie and Kitty's wedding... I hope you like what I did with it...

Thanks for the follows, favorites and especially for the reviews, they mean the world to me, I mean it.

Please forgive any mistake you might run into. My Beta and I are only humans.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam was not ready at all to hear the words that left his older brother's mouth. He was never going to be. There was no anger in his words yet Sam felt like Stevie just threw the weight of the world on his shoulders. _How many times am I going to run into a situation similar to this one? How did he find out? More importantly, who the fuck told him? _Those questions were burning in Sam's brain and the more he thought about them, the more time he took to answer Stevie's question. He wanted to say something, but how was he going to admit to his brother that he slept with his wife-to-be before him. Sam was not the kind of guy to fuck and tell, he just loved having fun. _Fuck this shit, how could it be possible to run out of words in the moment that you need them the most? I need all the words that could save my bony white ass._ He thought. He felt his legs giving up on him.

"Sam, I am asking you something; could you answer me?" Stevie's words were echoing in his ears. Sam was not sorry that he slept with Kitty, damn the only person he was sorry he slept with was Tina, but it was not cool to tell something like that to his brother.

"Look…" He was out of words.

"Dickhead, I am not mad at you. I just wanna know why you never told me."

"Did you just call me a dickhead?" Sam asked a bit angered.

"Really Sam, I'm about to get married to a girl that you … well… fucked and the only thing you cared about is that I called you a dickhead. Are you 6 years of age or almost 21?" Stevie gave him the 'cut the crap' look.

"Stevie, I know I've been around and…" Stevie huffed. "Look, I am trying here… I know I've been around with pretty much every girl listed on the phonebook but I don't go around talking about them unless it's necessary." Sam pointed out.

"Like you did to Tina last week?" Stevie asked faking his confusion.

"Tina deserved what I said. She used me to get some dude jealous, the same dude that was taking Mercy out on a date, and well I was not going to deal with any of that crap and I was not going to let Mercedes deal with the humiliation she didn't deserve." Sam told Stevie about what happened last Saturday as soon as he left Mercedes' place the next day. "But to answer your original question, I didn't tell you because what happened between us was not serious and we both moved on pretty quickly."

"For Kitty, it was sort of serious."

"Say what? I never led her on. I told her from the very beginning that it was a casual thing." Sam clarified.

"She knows that now. She can see now what all of us can see." There was a lot of honesty in that last remark.

"What is that thing that all of you can see and I am moronic enough to not see it? Why are you asking me all this minutes before your wedding?" Sam's head was hurting. He could not understand the point of the conversation.

Stevie rolled his eyes. He knew his brother has issues but not to the point to hide his feelings, unless he was stupid enough to not realize he was developing some feelings for a certain someone.

"Dude… Easy! I just needed to know your side of the story. When I started dating Kitty she was pretty hung up on you and I couldn't understand why until yesterday." He placed his arm on Sam's shoulder.

"She told you yesterday?" Sam screeched a bit too loud, gaining the attention of some of the caterers and servers that were nearby.

"Yes… and I am glad she did. She said she doesn't want any secrets between us and she knew you would never tell me anything." Stevie said with that cheesy smile that told him that his brother fell for her.

Sam just stared blankly at him and said, "Yep, I lost my brother."

"Being in love is not bad, Sam, and it's even better when it's reciprocated. You should try it?"

"Nah. I'll pass." He said nonchalantly. "So, you're not mad at me?" Sam sincerely asked.

"Not really. I got the girl and I am going to be a daddy; I am getting what I always wanted. It's scary but I know we will make it." He said beaming.

"Well, congratulations Stevie! I'm really happy for you." They hugged each other tightly. "Let's go, we have a wedding to celebrate."

"Sam, before we go… May I give you a word of advice?"

"Sure." Sam said puzzled.

"Stop denying your true feelings by sleeping around with random girls. Fight for who you really want. The more you keep fooling around, the more time you're losing."

"What?" He could not understand the root of his advice. His brother got severely bitten by the lovebug.

"You are definitely too blind to see what some of us can see."

"Umm… Whatever. Let's get you married before you lose your mind."

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Tears and smiles covered the new Mrs. Evans face. She kept saying that it was because she was extremely hormonal, but everyone could see she was the happiest person alive at that very moment. Even though, Stacy did not like Kitty and always has something unkind to say about her, Sam recognized that she was not the same obnoxious bitch he knew. Pregnancy can really change some women.

"Everything has been so perfect. Kitty seems different, like she has matured a lot in so little time." Mercedes said, while they walked to the tented ballroom for the wedding reception.

"I know… I guess she really fell for Stevie and that has helped with her sudden change." He said smiling at her.

Since Sam came back from his 'brother to brother' talk with Stevie, he could not get some of the things that he told him out of his mind. _ What the hell did he meant with 'the more I fool around, the more time I'm losing'. I've never been really interested in anybody. _He thought. Mercedes was dancing with Stacy and he was at the bar enjoying scene. He noticed how happy Mercedes and Stacy were around each other. It was a sisterly connection so natural, so unforced; like it was meant to be and it was supposed to last a lifetime.

"Hey you?" One of Kitty's friends said as she got to the bar. She was pretty; a brunette girl with blue eyes and a killer smile but for the first time Sam did not feel any kind of desire towards her.

He politely answered, "Hey!"

"I'm Marley." She had a sweet voice, yet Sam felt nothing, not even a tingle.

"I'm Sam, Stevie's brother."

She giggled. "I know. I'm friends with Kitty but I know who you are because I also go to Cornell and I've seen you around campus."

"Oh. Well… It was nice to meet you." He took a sip of his rum and coke and started to walk back to his table.

Marley grasped his arm, "Wanna exchange numbers? Maybe we could meet up later."

"Sure, why not." _Maybe I get something more than the numbness I fell right now and maybe we can get into some sexual understanding. _He thought. He was frustrated; he has never been so turn-off by a pretty girl like Marley.

When Sam got back to the table, Mercedes was there talking animatedly to Stacy and his mother. He could not stop looking at her. It felt like the most natural thing to do.

"What are you looking at?" Mercedes said wittily. "Do I have a jumping monkey in my face?"

He smirked. "No! It's just that you look really beautiful."

"Sam, please stop with the broken record. I saw you talking to that girl. Do you need me to get a ride with your parents, so you can go get busy?"

"No. We came here together; we will leave this place together. I will never change my plans with you for a girl. I can make time for her later."

"Whatever." Mercedes said looking at Marley. The girl's gaze was boring a hole through her.

"Would you like to dance?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to."

When they got to the dance floor a new song started playing, more intimate, more romantic. When they paid attention to it, they were surprised that the song was a stripped down version of Usher's "Without You" sang by that girl from that musical show from FOX.

"Aren't this the girl from that horrific show you watch on Thursdays?" Sam asked, while he placed his arms around Mercedes waist.

"Yes. That's Lea Michele. I love that cover. I think she did a pretty good job."

"Whatever, I still think that show should be cancelled." Sam stated.

They decided to play it cool and danced. It was the first time in the day Sam felt content; it was like Mercedes was the only person in the world that could always make him feel complete.

After the toasts, the newlyweds' dance and toss of the bouquet and the garter, the reception was in full swing. Sam and Mercedes spent every possible moment together. The danced, they laughed; it was a great night for them. At the end of the night, they said their goodbyes to Stevie and Kitty, who told Sam when she hugged him that no matter what happened between them, she was happy that she got Stevie out of the whole dilemma. As Stevie and Kitty departed to their Caribbean honeymoon, Sam decided it was time for them to head back to their apartments. The ride back silent but oddly comfortable; they were both too exhausted to talk.

Before they made it to Mercedes' apartment, Mercedes found some strength to start a short conversation,

"Sam?" A very tired Mercedes spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that your dick has been stashed away for a week? It's the longest you have gone without getting all sweaty and nasty!" She had her eyes closed. She was definitely in the verge of falling asleep.

"Mercy, do you keep a journal about my sex life or something?"

"Maybe…" She chuckled. "No, not really! But we are pretty open about everything and you tend to keep me updated with that part of your life as well, no matter I am not close to be interested in it."

"Sure you're not." He teased.

"I am 1000% sure about that. I don't need to know how many girls you fuck in the course of the week, let alone how you do it and how many times you do it. If you haven't noticed that's the one part of my life I still don't feel comfortable sharing with you. It's something private for me and should be for you."

"True and I promise from today on that I won't be as graphic as before." He laced his fingers with hers. "A little something between you and me… This feels oddly good."

"What?" She was now facing him, eyes wide open.

"Being a regular guy, a college student and to spend time with the people that really matters to me."

They made it to her apartment complex. He walked her to her apartment door, since he needed to gather the belongings he left behind.

"Are you getting tired of your womanizing lifestyle?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

The way, in which the moonlight illuminated her face, especially her eyes made his heart skipped a few beats. Something was being born in his heart but Sam decided to push into oblivion. Mercedes was his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

"Sam, are you going to answer me?"

"Mercedes, I need girls and sex like the air I breathe but having a break and being able to concentrate on other things felt…nice. But, tomorrow is another day and I think I am going to give that Marley girl a call."

Mercedes felt jealousy running through her veins but she could not understand why. _Am I feeling something else for Sam? Nah! Impossible! It's the alcohol in my system. _She thought. Her emotions were all over the place. "That's the Sam I know." She only managed to say visibly exhausted.

Sam grabbed his bag, gave Mercedes a lingering kiss on the cheek and promised to send her a text when he got home. That night was the first night; neither of them could sleep properly because they could not stop thinking about each other.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Yes or No. How about Stevie's attitude towards the whole Kitty/Sam thing? Is he going to be happy with her? What about his advice to Sam? I'm starting to think Sam is pretty stupid to realize what he wants. What do you think about what happened at the dancefloor? How about what Kitty told Sam before she left for her honeymoon? Is she really over him? Is Marley going to be a threat or just some new game for Sam? How about the ride back to Mercedes' place and the little conversation they had?

There's a lot going... But everything will have an answer in time.

Rose, my amazing Beta... THANK YOU! You are the coolest ever.

Until next time...

Love & Blessings...


	6. Leap Of Faith Or One Giant Mistake?

Hello Lovelies... Here's the new update... I am going to ask for all of you to be extremely patient and forgive any mistake you will see. My beta is sick and she recommended me to post this chapter without betaing because she did not wanted to get the story on hold, since she does not know when she is going to start feeling better. Let send Rose (lovessamcedes) all the best vibes we can.

This update answer some questions and it has a little bit of everything... I really hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for the follows, favorites and especially for the reviews, they mean the world to me, I mean it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

Time is definitely the best antidote given to humankind to forget all about things, especially the ones people will never want to revisit again but they seem to keep coming back all the time. Even though Sam graduated from Cornell earning a business degree, he could not escape the distinctive reputation he built, while being part of the Ivy League university. That well-earned label as a ladies-man cost him some friendships, a few fights and many headaches but no matter his situation, he has his Mercedes right by his side. Mercedes on the other hand, kept herself grounded and out of troubles. Her dating life was always off the radar because she loved her sanity and tranquility, because she was already hands full with Sam's lady drama to add some unnecessary spice to hers.

After they both graduated, they decided to move to the Manhattan and start building their adult lives close to each other. Sam, got a great job at Apple as a Marketing Executive making him excessively popular and even more attractive to everyone he met. Sam was definitely living a life in the fast lane full of too much crap. From crazy stalkers to gold-digging girls, Sam only new normality when he was around his best friend. Mercedes on the other hand, loved her low-key life; with her History degree, she managed to score a position at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, weeks after she moved into the city and she was at the top of her game. She quickly got the position as the first assistant of the Museum Director making her extremely busy and sometimes unreachable, but one tradition they carried to the city from their years of college was their daily breakfasts. Depending on their agendas, they met at their places or somewhere around the city.

Thanks to her new acquired position, Mercedes had to travel a lot and that caused some strain between her and Sam during the first few trips, because she was gone twice a month for three to five days and he thought their routine was crumbling. Sam always said that every time she was gone, made him feel unfocused and he had to position himself between some bimbo's legs to stop thinking about the fact that she was gone. Mercedes in the other hand was not moved by his allegations, saying that he was just using her as an excuse to get laid and forget all about the girl five minutes later. But, what Mercedes never got the courage to ask Sam was that if he was doing that to forget whatever happened with Marley a few years back.

Today was their day of the week. No matter how hectic life was for them, Saturdays were always theirs. Sam and Mercedes loved their Saturdays because they could be all lazy and relax, because they were around the friend they cared the most. Lazy Saturdays meant movies, wine, beers, take-out food and hiding from the rest of the world for as long as they could. Also, they meant catching up time. They lived for moments like those but also moments life those made them doubt about putting their friendship above a lot of things, but they had different reasons for the feelings.

Mercedes always wondered if giving Sam so much of her time was the reason she as not successful on her romantic life. Yes, she could score dates but sometimes during them guys will ask her about her 'strange and confusing' friendship with Sam, making her go ballistic on them and end the dates earlier than expected. Sam doubts came from a different root, he always questioned himself for not telling Mercedes that somewhere along the way, specifically during Marley's incident, he realized that something inside him shifted.

"Sam… you are probably going to kill me for bringing this up but I need to know, what happened between you and Marley back in Cornell? I mean, even between us things got a little bit tense. Yet, I never believed the rumors that ran around campus but you never came clean to me and it felt like you punched me in the heart." Mercedes said as she took a sip from her wine and stared expressionlessly at him from the other side of the sofa.

Sam felt completely ambushed. He always avoided that topic like a plague because he was scared he was going to be unable to control himself and spill the beans about maybe feeling something more for her than just a mere friendship connection. Today was they day he decided to try himself and tell her something to keep her satisfied for now.

"I guess it has been long enough for you to know what happened." He responded conceitedly. He thought that maybe keeping his 'I don't give a shit anymore' attitude he was going to make it through the conversation. "First and in my defense, I should clarify that I looked for Marley because I was just following an advice from the one and only Artie Abrams."

Mercedes looked at him incredulously. "Artie? Really Sammy?"

"Yes." Sam took a deep breath and remembered that fucked up conversation he has with his friend all those nights ago.

XXXXX

_Sam kept looking at Marley's number over and over again. It has been a week since he met her and yet he had not called her or even tried. Hell, he had not called anybody besides Mercedes, his family or Artie. He thought he was self-inducing a drought onto him. Since Stevie's wedding things between him and Mercedes got physically distant due to school and other responsibilities but other people close to them merely thought that they were avoiding each other, which was somewhat true._

"_Sam Evans, what is going on with you?" A cheerful Artie Abrams asked. Artie was one of Sam's high school friends that came down from New Haven for the weekend to visit him. Artie was the Yale University version of Sam but that ended the moment he met Sugar Motta, the girl who change his crazy nights with random girls to slow-paced nights with her. _

"_It's nothing, Artie. It's just…" Sam tried answer dryly, while taking a chug from his beer and looking impatiently at his cellphone. It was the first time since he knew Mercedes that he had not heard from her in the whole day and it was driving him insane. _

"_Dude, why do you keep glancing at your phone? There's somewhere else you rather be?" _

_Sam wanted to trust Artie with his doubts about his issues with Mercedes but he did not want him to get the wrong idea about his relationship with her. _

"_Not really. But there's this girl… I met her at Stevie's wedding last week and well…"_

_Artie interrupted him, "You haven't close the deal with her."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why?" Artie asked, giving him a very judgmental look._

"_Don't get me wrong, she's very attractive but…" Sam tried to explain but Artie interrupted him again. _

"_Is this the moment when you tell me you're gay?"_

_Sam chugged down his beer. _

"_Oh Fuck!" Artie shouted. "You are gay and Mercedes is the only that knew it all along. You sick bastard."_

_Sam started laughing. "Fuck you, man!"_

"_No, thank you." _

"_Whatever. No, I am not gay. Nothing against any of them, though. But… yeah… I think Mercedes sort of has something to do with me not calling that girl."_

"_Oh shit!" Artie shouted even louder. "Mixing friendship with pleasure! Like Santana used to say back in high school… WANKY!" _

_Sam was mortified; that was the exact reaction he was trying to avoid. "Dude is not that. It has never been that way with Mercedes."_

"_Really? You're telling me that you have never jerked off thinking about that mocha goddess."_

_Sam was speechless. How he was supposed to answer that without looking like a perv or looking like a liar. Artie was a tough interrogator._

"_Yeah, that's what I thought." Artie said smirking mischievously at him._

"_Look… it's just that since the wedding I've been having all this thoughts and…"_

_Artie interrupted him once again, "And that's the reason both of you have been avoiding each other and the sole reason you summoned my presence. Very slick, Sam… Very slick."_

"_Look… I need some help, you know." He pleaded. _

"_Look, I am not a shrink. Dude, just go dick down the girl you meet at the wedding and keep things as normal as you can with Mercedes. You have the best of both worlds, Trouty. You can sleep with whoever you want and yet you know that at the end Mercedes is going to be the only constant girl in your life. Don't fuck it up with Ms. Pretty. If you don't feel like screwing wedding girl you can always go back to the Hobbit or you can call Quinn and make Fabrevans happen again." Artie stated._

"_Dude, those two are off-limits. Rachel moved to the city and she's now dating some Abercrombie model called, Brody Weston." Sam said bitterly. _

"_That's what I call an upgrade." Sam punched him in the arm. _

"_Fucker!" Artie yelled. _

"_Whatever! About Quinn, well… I heard she's getting married and I am might be quite a whore but I have my limits."_

"_Sam Evans and his no home-wrecking rule." Artie mocked._

"_It's called boundaries, you ass!"_

"_Sam, do what you do best… call that girl and get balls deep inside her, make her scream your name and see what happens next. You have nothing to lose; every girl in this town knows you and you are like a prom miracle for not having any diseases whatsoever." _

XXXXX

"Earth to Sam." Mercedes said making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Well, like I said I was just following Artie's advice but to be quite honest I still don't know why I did it. Marley was just some random-"

"Girl, like all the other ones you have been with, Sam." Mercedes responded.

"Mercedes… May I continue?"

"Yes, please continue." She snickered.

"After getting my buzz up with Artie, I called Marley and a few minutes later I showed up at her doorstep." He felt the heat of embarrassment building up a heavily showing on his face.

"Ok… Stop there. I don't need any more details." Mercedes stated disturbed.

"There are no details to tell, Mercy."

"There aren't? Don't tell me Marley pulled a Tina on you?" She asked stunned.

"Not exactly. We made-out and things got heated but it was mostly on her side."

Mercedes' head was spinning. "What happened then?"

"Nothing. My brain wanted to get freaky and sweaty but my dick said no. No matter how hard she tried." He buried his head in his hands. He was mortified.

Looking at Sam's reaction, Mercedes threw both of her hands over her mouth. She felt second-hand embarrassment for Sam and Marley. "I was not expecting that at all." She managed to say before biting her bottom lip trying to hold her laugh.

"Mercedes, for your information I don't have erectile dysfunction."

Mercedes could not hold it anymore. She cracked into a laugh that was so loud, she though all of Manhattan heard her.

"What's so fucking funny?" Sam asked even more mortified and throwing one of his sofa pillows at her.

"First of all that you said you don't have erectile dysfunction when that was not even what I had on my mind. Second, I can't believe you kept this from me. What kind of friend are you?" She could not stop laughing.

"Really… Mercedes… That is so mature." He said unsympathetically.

"Whatever! I had to deal with all kinds of drama and rumors after the whole Marley fiasco and your story was ten times better and funnier. You know how crazy people got with all the rumors and shit and how hard it was for me to battle them when you were not around. I'm just glad it is in the past, though." Her happy faced changed into a gloomy one.

"I'm sorry you went through all that."

"Sam, I am not complaining. You are my best friend and I will do it all over again in a heartbeat but damn, I am still mad at you for keeping the funny details from me until today." She closed the distance between them and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you with all my heart, Sam and I know that you are a great guy but a piece of advice, if you wanna find the right girl there are some things that you need modify."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. I know." He was so enamored by the moment he took a leap of faith and said, "Actually Mercedes, I think I found her."

"You what? Who is she? Do I know her?" She said excitedly.

That was the moment Sam regretted every word that left his mouth in the past two minutes but he decided to play it cool. "One day you will know, Mercy! One day!"

"You bastard, always killing my fun!"

"I just don't know exactly what I feel or what her reaction will be if she finds out."

She looked at him sweetly confused. Sam was blushing and that was when she understood that this girl meant more than he ever knew and that she was going to remain unknown to her for quite some time.

After the second movie, a bottle of wine and several beers, Sam and Mercedes were completely loosen up. To continue their movie marathon they decided it was time for comedy. They searched around Netflix and after much debating, they decided on a movie called 'Waiting'. Halfway through the movie, Sam noticed Mercedes was falling asleep; he started to tickle her like crazy. She was giggling and trembling and he was having a blast. The one thing he loved the most about her was her laugh and her cheerful attitude. One tickle led to another and soon they were both on the floor laughing their hearts out. He did not know what took over him, he could not pinpoint if it was her smile or just the moment itself but without any meditation he did what his heart told him to do.

He kissed her.

He kissed her so passionately he thought he was going to burst into flames at any moment. Everything was perfect because she kissed him back with the same intensity but that was until she realized whom she was kissing and pushed him abruptly. She looked at him in utter panic. A few seconds later, she stood up, grabbed her things and left his apartment without giving him enough time to react. In that moment he realized he was walking through all the circles of hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh No! Their problems are about to get real. What do you guys think? Is Sam unexpected kiss the push he needed to figure out that his feelings for Mercedes are real? Will this make them grow closer or it will put some stress between them? What about Artie? What about the Marley incident?

This update was a fun to write and I am already working on Chapter 7. Hopefully, I will be done with it sometime tonight or tomorrow.

Until Next Time...


	7. The Aftermath

Hello and happy Saturday! Here's a new update for the story I hope you like it.

I wanna thank all of you who have kindly reviewed the story. It hit 100 reviews on the last chapter and I am just way to happy for that. Also, thank you all for the follows and favorite alerts. :D

Again... I am posting this chapter on my own so, please forgive any mistake you might see. I tend to type slower than I think and things get pretty tangled sometimes. If any of you know about someone that would like to beta my work, I will gladly appreciate any information. My lovely friend Rose has decided to stop betaing because she got some new responsibilities and she needs to focus on that and I totally support her decision. :)

This chapter gets a bit heavy but things will get better. I totally promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7

Mercedes could not get out from Sam's building any faster because it was humanly impossible. She was a mess but not in the crazy melodramatic way, she just could not believe her best friend kissed her and in moment of craziness, she kissed him back. She seriously believed, she did not have any romantic feelings towards Sam, yet the kiss felt so right and so perfect. _Damn! Sam Evans is one hell of a kisser. _She thought while getting her phone out of her purse. It was a little bit past midnight but she did not felt like going home anytime soon. She needed to drink more and forget faster.

"Kurt, I know it is a bit late but what are you doing?" She asked to her co-worker at the Met. At the beginning, there was some tension between them but after a short time, they became close. Kurt was every girl's dream gay friend. He was fabulous.

"Well, I was about to go to bed because Blaine is out of town and there's nothing to do, but what's up because you sound distressed."

She thought about how she could tell Kurt about the kiss without making him fangirl about it. "Sam kissed him and I sort of kissed him back." There was an awkward silence for like a minute. Mercedes thought Kurt passed out. "Are you there?"

"Yes. Umm… Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Really Kurt?" Mercedes spat annoyed.

"Just kidding. Where you at, girl?"

"Walking around the city. After the kiss I left his apartment in a blink of an eye."

"Get a cab and get to my place as fast as you can. We need to discuss this over some drinks." Kurt stated.

"I'll be there soon."

Fifteen minutes later Mercedes arrived at Kurt's apartment, bottle of wine in hand.

"I don't know what kind of wine you like so I got red, the predictable choice and just a heads up, I'm still buzzed." Mercedes said handing Kurt the bottle.

Kurt grabbed Mercedes with his free hand and guided her to his sofa. He went to the kitchen and got two glasses. "Ok. You guys kissed. Now, tell me everything and don't skip any details. This is Sam we're talking about, not some random guy." He said as he poured some wine for both of them.

She frowned. She just wanted to give him a superficial recount of events. "Kurt, there are not many details to tell."

"I'm sorry, Mercedes but even if it is just one detail, I wanna know everything. You kissed the the man with sexiest lips in all New York." Kurt said excitedly.

"And also the most kissed guy around the city." Mercedes said exasperated.

"That's true." Kurt added.

"I just can't believe it happened. I mean, we are best friends... now everything changes and I don't want something stupid to happen." She said rubbing her temples.

"Mercy, at the moment that both of you shared that kiss, both walked into a territory full of mines, one wrong move and something will explode and trust me not all the time those explosions are of glitter and rainbows." He said seriously.

"Trust me… I know." She said nervously. She took a sip of her wine and just stared at the glass remembering the sensation she felt when she kissed Sam.

"You should lay off the wine because you are getting drunk." Kurt demanded.

"Hell to the NO! I need my wine." She said staring murderously at him.

"Ok. Don't yell at me. Tell me what happened!"

"Like I said there's not a lot to say. We started the day like every other Saturday, we had breakfast at our favorite bakery, we went shopping for some new things I wanted for my apartment and then we dropped them off there. Everything was normal between both of us during the day, things changed when we were at his place. I started to fall asleep while we were watching a movie, he started tickling me and he didn't stop until we ended up on the floor laughing and I don't know what made him do it but seconds later he kissed me." Mercedes said.

"Correction! That was when both kissed." Kurt emphasized.

"Well… Exactly. Kurt, to be honest I am not freaking out because the kiss, which I might add that it was amazing and intense, I am freaking out because I don't want him to get the wrong signals and we end screwing the great relationship we have." Mercedes said uncomfortably.

"Mercedes, I hate to be the one who will burst the bubble but there's going to be some inevitable tension between the two of you for some time. I should add that some sexual tension may be involved."

"Sexual Tension? Sam and I have been fighting that thing since we know each other. We are professionals at not being too carried away because of it." She admitted.

"Then, don't stress yourself. Maybe it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment. You guys were buzzed and the scenario you explained was perfect for something like that to happen. Just let the issue rest for a couple of days and I am pretty sure things will go back to how they were." Kurt tried to give Mercedes the best recommendation he could but there was a question burning in his brain and he needed his answer.

"Mercy, before we drop this topic, there's something I need to ask you. Do you have any kind of feelings for Sam?"

Mercedes was taken by surprise by Kurt's question but was not completely sure of her answer and did her best on answering without giving too much away. "No, not really. I mean, besides feeling an incorruptible connection to him and the deepest feelings a friend can feel for another friend; no I don't think have any other feelings for Sam."

Kurt tried to believe her but he could not. He knew that deep inside in her heart, unknowingly to her, she was harboring feelings for him. Those feelings were just not ready to bloom. It was just a matter of time or a matter of some romantic mistakes for her to realize them, but he decided not to push his luck with her. "Then, you should not worry."

Mercedes left Kurt's apartment at dawn. Between the wine and their conversations they did not realized they have talked for hours. When she got to her apartment she got an interesting surprise, there by her doorstep, sitting on the floor, was a disheveled Sam.

"Sam?" She said pretty stunned.

"Hey!" He said giving her a very tired smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… You left in such a hurry, you wouldn't pick up the phone, and then I think it died because I kept going straight to voicemail and I needed to know if you were okay. Therefore, I decided to come here and check on you personally, only to find out you were not here, so I decided to wait and hours later, here you are. Where were you?" He said looking up at her. His eyes were red and dark circles were forming under his eyes.

"I was at a friend's." She said as she extended her hand to help him get up from the floor.

She opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. She needed coffee and the stronger, the better. Sam sat in the sofa and started to look carefully at the pictures she had on the coffee table. One of the pictures was Mercedes sitting on her late mother's lap; she was probably six or seven. _She has always been a beauty. _He thought. The other picture was a picture of her and Stacy during one of the Christmas breaks she has spent at the Evans´ residence and the other two were pictures of them; one was taken at one his parents' anniversary party and the other one was from their college graduation.

A few minutes later, she came back with two coffee mugs in hand. She gave him one of the mugs and then she sat on the other side of her sofa with hers.

"Thank you."

"It is the least I can do for my very tired looking best friend. How long you waited for me?" She said savoring some of her coffee.

"I left my apartment like 40 minutes after you left." He confessed.

"Sam! Oh my god! You have been waiting for me for almost six hours. You are crazy."

"You make me do some crazy things." They laughed.

"Yeah, like what happened back at your apartment. That kiss was a vivid example of your foolishness." She said.

Sam wanted to talk about the kiss and he was glad she brought it up; he wanted to tell her that even though it was not how he wanted things to happen between them, he needed to tell her that his feelings were stronger and the kiss served as the wake-up call he needed.

"Mercedes, that kiss-"

She cut him off. "Sam, it's ok. We were buzzed and stuff like that happens all the time. We are not going to be the last besties in the world to go through some stupidity like that." She said

He was hurt. Mercedes was brushing off their kiss and treating it like a drunken mistake. Deep inside Sam wished Mercedes felt the same fireworks he felt when he kissed her, since she kissed him back but he was wrong. She was too blind to see she was the one he was referring to when he said the he thought he found the one for him.

Mercedes could see the change on Sam's behavior and added, "Sam, I don't want things to get weird between us. You are my best friend and I would not change that for anything in the world. It was just an accident."

"Sure, whatever. It won't happen again." He said defeated. _ This is why falling in love for some people sucked. _He thought and got a bit too lost in those thoughts.

"Sam, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am just tired." He said trying to sound convincing.

"You know where the bed is. Go catch some sleep. I'll join you in a bit; I am in need of some serious sleep as well." She said grabbing his hand but he jerked it off away from her.

She was taken aback.

"It's fine. I'm heading home; I need to work on something from work." He said as he stood up.

"Sam, you're tired. Please, stay for a couple of hours." She pleaded.

"I said no. I will be ok. I'll text you when I get home."

They both knew something shifted between them and tensions were building up, they needed some time apart from each other. Mercedes upcoming trip was going to be the perfect antidote to that.

"Sam, before I forget… I am going to San Francisco next Friday and I think I will be back on Monday. There's a new Japanese exposition that the museum is organizing and I need to check the inventory before it gets ship to New York." She said.

Sam looked at her with an unreadable expression. "That's ok. I'll find something or someone to do while you're gone."

He shut the door and Mercedes stood there looking at it dumbfounded and whispered,

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: **Trouble in paradise... Oh no! What do you guys think? Yes/No. What do you guys thought about Kurt? I wanted him in the story so I think I did justice to him on this update. Mercedes is driving Sam nuts. When is she going to realize he is trying hard to organize his life and his feelings? What will it take for her to realize that? About Sam, do you think he is doing everything he can to really make her believe in him? Will Sam go back to his old ways now that he feels rejected by Mercedes? What about that upcoming trip? Will it lessen the tension between or it will make the tension escalate to higher levels?

Stay tuned... Chapter 8 is in the works...

Until next time!

XOXO


	8. San Francisco State Of Mind

I am so happy you guys are liking this story so much, my imagination is running wild. Thank you for all the love, really!

Again, I am posting this chapter on my own because I really wanted to post it today. Please forgive all the mistakes you might see I tried my best to make it readable but if something is unreadable let me know so I can fix it. I promise I will get a Beta Reader ASAP (Thanks to all of you that have volunteered).

This chapter is going to make some of you mad but as the story progresses you guys will see what am I trying to do with these two crazies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8

"You did what?" Stacy yelled on the other line.

"I kissed her." Sam repeated.

"Are you mentally retarded? She's your best friend for heaven's sakes. Do you know how awkward things are going to be between the two of you?" Stacy said exasperated. "Yep, my brother lost his damn mind." She added.

"Stace, things are already awkward because I made them that way. I stormed out from her apartment and never really explained myself."

Stacy threw her literature book across the room. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Stacy… Language." Sam reprimanded.

"Oh… I am sorry… pardon my French… But how do you expect me not to curse at you when your fucking testosterone fucked the only good friendship you have? Sam for five years you and Mercedes have been perfect friends. Why did you do it?"

"Because I think I am falling for her." Sam said looking at the picture of them that he had on his desk. The picture was taken at Stevie's engagement party to his second fiancée; April.

"Sam… Do you think you love her? Love is something you just feel. Thinking and rationalizing about love only lead to crazy messes." Stacy's tone changed to a less angry one.

"Stacy, that's my issue. I know I love Mercedes as friend and that is something that will never change but something in me has been different since the night of Stevie's wedding to Kitty. That night I felt like she completed me in ways I never thought I was going to feel fulfilled and no, Stacy, I haven't sleep with her but I've been dragging all these feelings since forever and on Saturday night I took action and to be honest I don't regret it. My problem is that Mercedes brushed it off like nothing happened and I don't know what I should do. I don't wanna end up like Stevie, making mistakes in the love department."

"Sammy, what that Kitty bitch did to him didn't make him a failure in love. I think it actually helped him realize that there are some crazy people in this planet willing to do whatever it takes to be get ahead in life but if he had not been through what happened, he would not had learned his lesson and he would not have someone like April by his side now. I'm just glad karma took care of Kitty right away because the charade she pulled on Stevie was horrible. You don't make a guy believe he is the father of your child, trick him into marriage and one day pack your shit and leave because you want to start a family with the real father of your baby, who a few months later leaves you in the dust once again. She is crazy and she got what she deserved. I'm just glad she's not part of our family anymore." Stacy always brought the Kitty topic to prove her brothers that although she was the youngest one between the three, she was the hardest one to fool. "But back to the topic at hand, Sam you can't expect for Mercedes to jump joyfully because of that kiss, I mean isn't she dating some dude called Joe?"

"Not anymore. As usual, he got mad at her because of our friendship stating that if she really wanted to give herself a chance in the dating world she needed to let go of me, because no guy is going to put up with being the second most important guy on her life. She was angry at herself, people and myself for days because she's been trying hard and she hates when guys keep using the same excuse to ditch her over and over again." Sam explained frustratingly.

"And to mess things even more you had to kiss her. Way to go, you moronic human being." Stacy bitterly added. "Sam, Mercedes is family to me and I love her deeply so, please sort your feelings out and if your heart tells you she's the one for you fight for her like there's no tomorrow but if you are confused about your feelings keep things as normal as you can. She's the best thing that could happen to any guy, including you, so please don't fuck it up."

"I will try, Stace. I promise. I gotta go because I have a meeting in 10 minutes but thanks for listening."

"Anytime Samster! I love you." Stacy concluded.

"I love you, too but please stop with the Samster nickname." Sam replied.

"Never!" She wittily said and they hung up.

After his corporate meeting, Sam repeatedly thought about his conversation with Stacy. He has always been reluctant about the idea of settling down, but whenever he thought about it with Mercedes by his side, the idea seemed appealing. However, his major issue was Mercedes' reaction to the kiss. When they spoke at her apartment and she cut him off every time he wanted to say something, he was fuming at himself because he let her assume what he had in mind instead of speaking up and clarifying everything. He felt trapped in a glass case of emotions.

Meanwhile at the Met, Kurt kept himself busy bombarding Mercedes with questions about the conversation she had with Sam. She was annoyed because the kiss was a topic she desperately wanted to lock away and never bring back to light but it kept coming back to her to disturb her peace.

"Kurt, please stop! I don't wanna talk about it anymore." She said a bit too loud attracting the attention of some of their co-workers. "What!" She angrily said to her curious co-workers. They all went back to their respective tasks at the sight of her murderous stare.

"Let's go your office." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, there's nothing to talk about. I made things easier for Sam by saying what I thought he had in mind. I know how he thinks and I just uncomplicated the moment for us."

"Or successfully hid yourself and your heart from an undeniable reality." He muffled.

"What?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He said while rummaging through some paperwork for the pictures of the paintings that Mercedes needed to evaluate on her trip to San Francisco.

"Kurt, if you have something to say… umm… just say it. I hate to have tensions between us as well."

"Mercedes, I just think that you should let Sam explain himself instead of assuming what's on his mind." Kurt said handling Mercedes the stack of pictures.

She just stared at him with her eyes bulging.

"Mercedes, I don't want you to freak you out but let him explain himself. You won't lose anything."

"Kurt, I could lose my best friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by an incoming phone call and after that, Kurt never brought the topic again for the remainder of the week.

XXXXX

During the week, Sam and Mercedes spoke to each other over the phone and text messages but never saw each other physically before she left for San Francisco and for the first time Sam did not show up at the airport to say goodbye to her because Sam was not ready to face his best friend.

The flight to San Francisco was gloomy for Mercedes because she could not get Sam out of her thoughts. She was remembering all the great things they have experienced since they knew each other and how one lapse of judgment was creating a strain between them. Before falling into the typical frequent flyer slumber she made a mental note to call Sam and try to sort things out.

When she landed in San Francisco, her agenda got in the way and gone was her chance to call Sam that day. She only managed to text him to let him know she landed safely, that her agenda changed and because of that, she was on the verge of going ballistic on people. He never replied her message making her lose some focus during the rest of the day.

The next morning she tried to call him when she woke up, leveraging that there was a time zone difference and he was supposed to be up getting some breakfast or going for his morning run, but he never picked up the phone. _Damn Sammy, what the hell did you do last night?_ She thought as some jealousy invaded her thoughts. After that unsuccessful event, Mercedes got ready for all the things she had on her agenda and decided that after fulfilling her tasks she was going on well-deserved shopping spree to keep her mind busy and away from any Sam-related thoughts. She could not deny that she was sad things between them changed but she needed to concentrate on work and deal with him later.

Every time they spoke, it felt forced and she was frustrated because she could not figure out why. They were best friends and they loved each other excessively much to be struggling over a simple kiss. Caught in her thoughts she did not notice she was about to cross a busy avenue without looking if it was safe, until someone pulled her back to safety.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled at the person.

"Look, I am sorry I grabbed you like that because you were completely distracted and a tragedy could have occurred." The person replied.

She felt ashamed. "I know. Please forgive me." Mercedes said straightening her dress and fixing her hair.

"Are you alright? I mean… I don't know you but it seems like you could use someone to talk to. I'm a pretty good listener if you wanna try me."

She stared at the person carefully; he was probably the tallest person she had ever seen. He was handsome, not as handsome as Sam but he had his charm and even though he was dressed casually, he looked attractive.

"I'm Finn." He said extending his hand.

"Mercedes."

They shook hands.

"Look, your offer is lovely but I am not even from here and I don't share my personal life with complete strangers." She added.

"Understandable. Well, here is my card. The basic things that you need to know about me are in it. Hopefully I get a chance to get to know you before you head back to wherever you live."

"We'll see about that because I am leaving tomorrow morning." They both smiled at each other.

"Well, that gives us tonight to make it happen." He boldly said.

"Look, I am not some girl you can pick up in the street thanks to some heroic stunt and impress her with your charming personality and a nice conversation, I am not the 'dick her down and forget all about her next morning' type of girl." Mercedes said in sassy tone and suddenly Sam Evans came to her mind. She needed to know his whereabouts.

"Look, Mercedes… I am not that kind of guy but I do want to take you out for dinner before you leave. I know we just met like five minutes ago but this, whatever this is, it feels right, like it supposed to happen."

Mercedes felt something interesting from her interaction with Finn and decided to live a little and take a risk. She pulled out one of her business cards and gave it to Finn.

"I don't usually do this, hell… I don't think I've ever done this but here's my card with my information. I live in New York but maybe we can hang out before I leave and I don't know maybe we can become friends." She said gleefully.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he grabbed her card and placed it in his wallet.

They said their goodbyes as Mercedes promised to be more careful while crossing the streets of San Francisco and he told her that he was going to contact her later in the day to inform her about the details of their date.

After her shopping spree, where she got a new outfit for her date with Finn, she decided it was time to go back to the hotel and start getting ready but before she got into the shower, her phone started to ring.

"Look who finally decided to come out from his hole!" She said when she answered the phone call.

"I am sorry Mercedes, I went out last night and-" Sam began to explain but Mercedes cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes, stop assuming things." Sam burst.

"I'm not assuming, I just know. Don't play the offended card with me." She retorted.

He did not feel like fighting so he dropped his case. "Whatever. How's San Francisco?"

"Good. I got everything set up for the exhibition, the coordinator promised to ship everything tomorrow morning and everything for the exhibition should be ready by Thursday or Friday and the grand opening should be on Saturday evening." She said, looking at the time. Finn was picking her up in a couple of hours and she needed to shower and work on her hair and make-up. "Look Sammy, I hate to cut this short but I have this thing tonight and I need to get ready for it."

"A thing?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well… I can't hide things from you." Mercedes admitted. "I met this guy today and he's taking me out for dinner."

"Hold up, Mercedes Jones" He yelled. "You're going out on a date with a guy that you just met. Are you crazy? He could be a psychopath or a serial killer."

"Stop watching so much TV!" She shouted enraged.

"Mercedes, this is not about how much television I watch, it is about the stupidity you're going to commit."

"Who are you calling stupid? Sam Evans, I have seen you go out, fuck half of the girls from the state of New York and not even bother to think that you just met them and you don't know anything about their lives. So, why are you giving me so much crap about my date with Finn?" She argued trying to hold back the tears.

"His name is Finn? What kind of name it that?" He mocked.

"Fuck yourself, Sam Evans!" She yelled.

"No. I want you to fuck me." He thought out loud making her rage increase.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry Mercy, I was just trying to tone down this argument."

"Whatever. I need to hang up this conversation its going nowhere." She argued.

"Mercedes, I care about you. I am in the other side of the country; meaning I am too far away to protect you and I'll be damned if something happens and I can't stop it."

"Don't worry about me. I'll contact you whenever I am done with my date just to prove you wrong about Finn." She finalized and hung up.

This was going to be the date that was going to spice up the drama Mercedes has been avoiding all along.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, alright! I know I promised things between Sam and Mercedes were going to be OK, but my mind decided to spice things up a little. I hope that you, guys won't get mad at me.

What's your take on the chapter? How interesting was the conversation between Stacy and Sam? I loved writing it, because I love the fact that she's proving to be more mature and centered than her older brothers and I hope that she could be the voice of reason for either of them. Kurt is a Samcedes fan all the way and I adore how he tries to give his opinion about what's going on not caring about Mercedes' reaction. What do guys thought about that? San Francisco, the new city of love? I might think so. What do guys thought about Finncedes meeting? What's is up with Finn and his insistence with Mercedes? Oh, oh... And what about Sam's reaction? Is he heading straight to Jealousyville?

Stay Tune... This are heating up.

Until Next Time...

XOXO


	9. Her Date, His Realization

Hello! Here I am again with the a new update of this story. I am so happy with all the support I've been getting for this story, you guys are really awesome. The follows, favorites and reviews really feed my imagination and I am enjoying every second of this experience.

I finally got a new Beta... Yeah! I am so happy because she's been amazing so far. I am so thankful I ran into someone like her. She makes my writing readable and enjoyable. Jenny, thanks for joining me in this new adventure.

*Yet, I ask for all of you to forgive any mistake you might see, we are far from perfect. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9

"She's going out on a date with a guy she just met!" Sam shouted to his sister over the phone.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about that?" She asked. "Oh, I know! You want me to call her and try my best to convince her to cancel it." She added sarcastically.

"Well… Sort of." He said in a pleading tone.

"No!"

"No? Why?" Sam asked heavily confused.

"Grow some balls. That's all I am going to say."

"I don't know what else to do, Stacy! Since the kiss all we do is fight and get on each other's bad side." Sam claimed.

"Because you haven't had the balls and the courage to tell her how you feel about her, because you keep using the same lame excuse about not being sure of your feelings for her. If you were not sure about them you would not be in the middle of this extremely early mid-life crisis." She said seriously.

"Stacy, what do you want me to do? Catch a plane and go to San Francisco and stop her." He was fuming.

"You're too late for that, Samster." She pointed out. "But, one thing I'm going to tell you whoever this guy is, already gained some ground with her because he asked her out on the spot, while you have been dragging your insecurities for years and to top that you have been fucking random girls pretty much on her face. You are definitely a moronic full of testosterone boy."

"First, I am not a boy. Second, I've been better." He argued.

"But you could be even better. Sam, just let her have her date and enjoy her time. Maybe it won't work."

"What I am going to do if it does work?" He asked chokingly.

"Fight for her but fight transparently." Stacy advised her older brother.

He analyzed her words for a few seconds, "Stacy, what am I going to do without you?"

"Crash and burn." She joked.

After talking to his sister, Sam felt a bit more at ease. His little outburst with Mercedes came from a good place but he knew how much she hated feeling cornered about her decisions. He decided to distract himself going out with some of his guy friends from work.

XXXXX

On the west coast, things were getting better. She knew Sam was right about being worried for her; technically, she did not know a lot about Finn. She only knew the stuff written on his business card and that could be lies. Still, it was her life and she needed to enjoy herself while on her trip. She was ready to give Finn Hudson a shot and hope for the best. Mercedes drowned her now fading anger while showering and in no time, she was ready for Finn. He arrived to pick her up punctually at eight o'clock.

During the first minutes of the ride to wherever Finn was taking her, she wondered about Sam. About what he could be doing or better yet whom he could be doing. She felt some jealousy just thinking about it. _Why is it that every single time I think about stuff like that, I get so fucking jealous? Sam is just a friend and that's what he would always be to me._ She thought. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she missed out Finn was desperately trying to have a conversation with her.

"Are you alright? You seem as distracted as you were this afternoon." Finn said returning his sight to the road.

_Because unfortunately every time I get this distracted I am thinking about my best friend in ways I shouldn't or about situations involving him. _She thought about answering yet she knew it was going to shift the dynamic between them, so she decided to say a little white lie, "I'm just nervous. As I told you it is the first time, I've done something like this. Usually I go out on dates with guys I've known for a while."

"Are you having second thoughts about this? I can take you back if you want." Finn said sporting a somber facial expression.

Mercedes felt bad for the guy but she could not tell him about the stupid urge her mind has about wondering of Sam's whereabouts but she decided to throw some light about what really happened before he arrived. "It's not that I am having second thoughts, it just that I had conversation with my best friend and my friend flipped out about this." She said pointing at both of them. "My friend is totally worried because I met you a few hours ago and here we are on our way to a place totally unknown to me. The exact words that were told were; that you could be a psychopath or a serial killer."

His eyes look like they were going to pop out of his face at any time. "That person said what?" He said appalled. "Your friend doesn't know me!"

"Neither do I." She said sternly. Sam's worries were correct, what really pissed her off was the way he spoke to her.

"You're right. Sorry. It's just that it is the first time someone has such horrific opinion about me and the person doesn't even know me personally." Finn grabbed her hand making Mercedes shiver. "She must really care about you."

"Actually, my best friend is a guy. His name is Sam Evans." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then, he must really care about you." He made a mental note to find some more information about him if things with Mercedes moved to positive ground.

"He tends to be a little bit overprotective and that had caused me issues in the past."

"You can explain me all about it over the dinner. We are finally here!" He said as he got out of the car, and walked to the other side of it to open the door for Mercedes.

After they were seated, they picked up their conversation right where they left it on the car.

"So, you were saying that your best friend has caused you some issues, what do you mean by that?" Finn inquired.

Mercedes got mad at herself for sharing that bit of information with Finn, the last thing she wanted to talk about was Sam. Yes, Sam was the main reason her previous prospects have run away from her but she was not going to throw some shade at her best friend with a person she barely knew. She decided it was time to switch topics.

"How about we drop that topic and actually get to know each other. According to your card, you are an architect. That's quite impressive." She said.

"It's good and it pays the bills. Also, I own a small construction company."

"Wow!" Mercedes said impressed. Everything with Finn seemed normal.

"I'm originally from Ohio but when I graduated high school I decided to hop into an adventure somewhere else and here I am. My mother re-married and she now lives in Maryland but we are pretty close. I talk to her almost every day. I am pretty laid back; I guess I am just your typical American guy." He shared.

In that moment, their server came to the table to take their drink order. Finn decided to order a bottle of white wine and Mercedes' mind ran crazily back to Sam and to what happened a week ago at his apartment._ Really? The only thing that comes to my mind every time I hear the word wine is that kiss? I'm doomed. _She thought.

When the server left the table to grab the bottle and their appetizer order, Finn decided to conduct the questioning. "You're from New York; you work at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life, what else I need to know about you."

Mercedes was once again thankful of her dark complexion; she could feel the heat on her cheeks and the severe blushing building up. Yes, she has been told she was beautiful but the way Finn said it really sunk inside her. "There are not a lot of fascinating details about my life. My life revolves around work and my friends. My mother died when I was nine and my relationship with my father is somewhat strangled, we only communicate twice a year, usually on my birthday and Christmas. That's kind of the reason I have bonded so much with Sam and his family." There he was once again, hunting her conversation and her thoughts. Mercedes gracefully smiled and added, "Sam and his family have been amazing with me since I met them and they are all very dear to me." She said looking for a way to get Sam out of the conversation. However, life had other plans, at that same moment her cellphone started to ring and when she looked at her screen her blood started to boil. It was Sam. She glared at her phone for as long as she could. Finn just sat there, looked utterly confused and did not pronounce a word.

"Is everything OK? Do you need some time to take that call?" Finn asked concerned.

"No. I don't know the number." She lied. "Let's get back into our conversation; what are your favorite hobbies?" She said trying her best to make the conversation flow again. Sam on the other hand, had other plans; he called again. She decided to hit the ignore option and switch her phone to silent. She was not going to fall into Sam's game.

"Go on, Finn."

"Well… Like I was saying, I love traveling but with all the things I have going on at work, my traveling experiences are resumed in going to conventions around the state. Also, I like doing some outdoor activities like camping, rock climbing and stuff like that." He said, while Mercedes looked at him in amazement. She was not a fan of outdoor activities, she hated the incommodity of sleeping on a tent or the mosquito bites but she was not going to use that as a deal-breaker with him.

Their server came back with the bottle of wine and after serving it for both of them, he took their main-course order and left them ready to keep their conversation going. Mercedes phone keep buzzing with phone calls. She ignored every single one of them because she was actually enjoying her time with Finn.

XXXXX

Sam was out at a very crowed bar but he was impatient, little tipsy and he also felt lonely. Fifteen calls later and he did not know about Mercedes and he was worried but deep inside he just wanted get on her nerves somehow and get her to call him so, he could have the chance to talk to her even if it was for a few seconds. Yes, he could get any girl he wanted from that place, fuck her and drop her like a bad habit yet he remembered the words his sister told him earlier. _He could be even better if he really wanted to have something serious with Mercedes._

"Dude, who were you calling so desperately?" His friend, Rory asked him as Sam placed his cellphone on the back pocket of his jeans.

"Mercedes."

"Still haven't tapped that ass?" Noah Puckerman, famously known as Puck, maliciously said.

Sam furiously grabbed him by his shirt and said, "Did you seriously just asked me that? Mercedes is my best friend and you will show some respect when talking about her, understood?"

"Dude… Chill out, I was just joking." He said, internally praying that Sam would not tuck him a fist.

"Take it back." Sam said seething, his face inches from Puck's, the anger welled up inside of him, replacing the happy thoughts that usually came when Mercedes was mentioned.

"Ok. Ok. I take it back, but seriously dude you either tell her soon that you have feelings for her or let her go because those feelings are eating you up inside." Sam was shocked Puck noticed what was going on just by that little outburst, letting go of his shirt, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said trying his best to hide his surprise, the anger he had previously felt evaporating.

"Dude, everyone in the office has noticed. Your friendship with Mercedes is out of the ordinary; you guys can't live without each other but you are the one that seems more trapped into the web of love." Rory said.

"Excuse me, guys! I don't feel anything more than a friendship connection for Mercedes." He said so sure of himself, he thought, praying he convinced his two friends.

Rory and Puck looked at each other and then, started to laugh hilariously.

"Bullshit, Evans." Puck said between laughs.

"Oh shit! She's completely unaware." Rory added when he took a close look at Sam's face. Sam had just stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to think accordingly. _Was it really that obvious?_ The situation was way past the point of recovery.

"Yes. Actually, I was not completely aware of the deepness of my feelings for her until she told me a few hours ago that she was going on a date."

"Sucks to be you, Evans. Mercedes has whipped your heart and she doesn't even know it."

He just looked at his friends hopeless. How in the world, he was going to tell his best friend about his feelings for her and that he has been harboring them, first unknowingly and later unwillingly, for a few years now.

He tried one last time to reach her; this time he texted her. _"I can't stop thinking about you. I love you."_

He pressed 'Send' with bucket loads of hope included.

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is Chapter 9. Thoughts? Yes or No? I know there was no Samcedes interaction but they will interact soon. Sam and Stacy, I can't stop writing interactions between them. Any thoughts on Finn? What about what's going on of Mercedes mind? She's feeling something for Sam and she's being very stubborn. But, Finn... what is she going to with him? Sam can't hold whatever he's feeling anymore; his outburst in front of Rory and Puck was an evident proof. What is he going to do to get Mercedes' attention? Is she going to believe him?

Stay Tune...

Until Next Time...

XOXO


	10. Going Back To Square One?

Hello, Hello... Hola! Here I am with a new chapter... I'm going to skip the long intros because I want all of you to read and enjoy...

I ask for all of you to forgive any mistake you might see, my Beta and I are far from perfect. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 10

Mercedes and Finn were having such a good time during the dinner that she completely forgot all about Sam, her cellphone and the rest of the world for the time being. They shared some of their fondest memories from their lives and laughed at the silliest ones. They also shared their likes and dislikes and found out they had a lot of things in common. They were compatible, something amazingly good yet scary for her. Mercedes was analyzing the situation because she had this thought burning in the back of her head because as nice as Finn was he lived in San Francisco and she lived in New York. She was definitely not up for a long distance relationship because they were messy and complicated.

When they were leaving the restaurant Finn suggested to take Mercedes for a walk around the bay, but she politely refused because she had an early flight to catch. In addition, she did not wanted to get his or her hopes up for no good reason.

"Finn, I don't want to sound like an opportunist that just accepted you invitation because I wanted a free dinner, but let's be rational here. You live here and I live in New York, we started off really good but we have no chance of survival." She said while they were walking to Finn's car.

He stopped walking, "Why?" he said, making her to turned around to face him.

"Because we need to get to know each other better and distance is not going to help. Look, you are a really nice guy and I could see myself having an awesome time with you but we don't live near each other. For me that is a deal-breaker."

"I see your point." He said closing the gap between them. They locked their gazes and it felt like the whole world stood still around them. Mercedes heartbeats rose and she knew where this was heading but she wanted it, she needed it and he gave it. The kiss was sweet, chaste and honest. She felt something but not the jolts of electricity she felt when Sam kissed her and at that moment she broke the kiss, Sam was invading her thoughts again and she needed to stop herself for tangling herself into a web of confusion.

Finn looked at her a bit distraught, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off, "It's alright, Finn. Let's not overthink about what just happened."

When he dropped her off at the hotel, they promised to stay in touch and to get to know each other and to see where life decided to take whatever bond they created in just a few hours.

When she made it back to her room, she decided to reconnect with the world through cellphone and she was surprised to see many missed call alerts from Sam but only one text notification from him and some emails from her boss, one of them with an interesting job offer. She quickly went through the emails and sent her boss the answers she needed from her, Mrs. Sylvester can be quite ruthless if she thinks her staff is slacking and so far, Mercedes was on her good graces.

After getting into her PJs and comfortable in bed, she finally looked at Sam's text message. She read it again and again, she was speechless. _"I can't stop thinking about you. I love you."_ Those words echoed in her brain making her feel dizzy, clear-headed, angry and happy; yes, Mercedes felt like she was losing her mind. She knew it was close to be three in the morning in New York but she needed to let off some steam. She went through her contacts, pressed 'Call' and prayed she was doing the right thing.

"Hello." The person answered in a muzzy tone.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked, hoping Kurt would not flip at her for calling him at such at late hour.

"Mercedes, are you alright?" He said trying his best to sound awake.

"Yes. Well, physically I am but my brain is slightly fried and I need your help with something." She confessed.

"At three in the morning?" Kurt shot back.

"I just have one question, what you would think if someone like… I don't know, maybe Sebastian, sent you a text that says; _I can't stop thinking about you. I love you". _

"My guess is that Sam sent you that text, right!"

"Your guess is right."

"Mercedes, this is something that you need to figure out with Sam, not with me. I've been telling you to stop making a huge deal about things and to give him an opportunity to explain himself. I am completely sure there's more than meets the eyes with Sam and you have been obstinate to see what's really going on. Just talk to him! As you friend, this is the best advice I can give you." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I've told you before, if I lost him, I don't know what I'd do, I can't lose him." Mercedes sobbed.

"Mercy, don't cry! Please! Promise me that you will talk to him and fix things with him because if you don't I will." Kurt warned her.

"Ok. I will call him right now."

"No! Mercedes, be brave and face him."

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Then my other guess is right."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"_That_ my friend, I am keeping it a secret. Only time will tell me if I am right or wrong."

"You have got to be kidding me! Just tell me what you have in mind." She argued.

"I will; after you talk to Sam. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Now Mercy, I am going back to sleep. Call me when you get back. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

After Mercedes hung up with Kurt, she was even more frustrated, she knew she needed to talk to Sam, but what if whatever they had to say to each other fracture their friendship even more. She texted Sam that she made it back to the hotel in one piece and that she was going to stop by his place after landing in the city on Sunday afternoon. After that, she decided it was time to catch some sleep because she needed to clear her mind being that her flight back to New York was going to be long and dreadful.

XXXXX

The next day Sam woke up with a severe headache and an intense hangover. After sending the text and never getting an answer from Mercedes, he decided to drink his grief with Puck and Rory, instead letting it go sexually with the first girl who looked interesting enough. He patted himself in the back for such accomplishment. He looked at his cellphone and he saw he had two text messages from Mercedes and his heart skipped a few beats. He opened them and read them carefully. The first one read,

"_Hey you! I just wanted to let you know that I am back in my hotel room. I had a good time with Finn."_ He did not know how to react to that message. He was relieved she was ok but the fact that she had a good time was killing him.

He decided to read the next message.

"_Hey I will stop by your place as soon as I land; we need to talk about a lot of things, including that text you sent me last night. I'm scheduled to be in New York by 2:45pm. I should be at you place sometime after 3:30pm. XO."_

Sam stared at the message on his phone screen for as long as he could. She wanted to address the text and other things; between the hangover and all the feelings he had inside, he thought he was going to pass out.

After that, he jumped off from his bed and walked to his bathroom. He was going to brush his teeth when he heard a knock on his door. _Fuck, who the hell could it be? _He thought. He was wearing boxers and he did not feel like putting more clothes on so he walked to the door and opened without looking thought the peephole first and there standing in front of him was Mercedes, who shut her eyes at the sight of him. His hangover and his headache suddenly faded.

"Mercy, what are you doing here so early?"

"Early? Sam it is almost 4 o'clock!" She said as she opened her eyes to look at him and then bit her bottom lip. _Damn Sam Evans!_ She thought. She was slightly turn on by the disheveled look he was sporting.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed as she walked inside his apartment and he grabbed her bag and placed it a closet close to the door. "Mercedes, make yourself at home because as you can see I just woke up and well… the rest is self-explanatory." He blushed.

Mercedes laughed. This moment reminded her of all the similar moments they lived while in college. She had the hope that after today's conversation, their relationship was going to be back to those years and things between them were going to get fix.

"That's alright, Sam! I'm going to make us some coffee."

Sam walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll be right back!"

Mercedes felt her legs were going to give up on her. How it could be possible that Sam could make her feel all sorts of things with a simple peck on the cheek and she felt little to nothing when other guys kissed her on the lips. _Am I falling for Sam?_ She thought. She shook her head out of those thoughts and went to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

When Sam walked back to the living room, Mercedes was absently watching some TV, drinking coffee and eating a bagel. She was not wearing any make-up, her hair was on a messy braid but for Sam she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"So, how was your flight?" He asked getting her attention.

"It was ok, I guess. I did a lot of thinking and that was the part that was driving me nuts." She said. "By the way, there's warm coffee on the coffee maker."

He smiled and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee.

_Why am I so nervous it's just Mercy? She's the same girl who has been my friend for five years and the girl who knows me better than myself. Telling her how I feel should not be difficult._ He thought leaning against the kitchen cabinets.

"Sam, what is taking you so long?" Mercedes said still focused on whatever she was watching on the TV.

"I'm just looking for something to eat."

Grabbing a banana muffin, he walked to his living room and took a seat next to her. "What are you watching?" He recognized some of the actors but he had no idea what was the name of whatever she was watching.

"Scandal. I missed it last Thursday and well… thanks to all the gods up in heaven you have Hulu Plus and they already had the episode up." She said smiling but not taking her sight off the TV.

After they watched the episode and did the dishes, Mercedes looked at him, trying to find the courage to say what she so desperately wanted to.

"Well… Sam, I am here for a reason. We need to talk."

"Sure." He followed her to the living room and they sat on the sofa, facing each other.

"Sam, what is going on? I mean, how we can go from being the most amazing friends to start acting like an unstable couple. All we have been doing since that kiss is getting on each other nerves. Look, I value your friendship like I value my life and I'll be crushed if something happens and what we have falls apart." She said tearful.

"Mercy, to me you mean more that you could ever imagine. I need you like the air I breathe, you give my life a meaning and I don't want to lose you ever." He said as he grabbed her hands.

"So, if you don't want to lose me, why do you keep doing all this things that you know that will irritate me? Sam, last night you called me during my date up to the point that I had to put my cellphone on vibrate. Then, you sent me that text, which I saw when I got back to the room. What is going on with you? I don't want any drama between us. Damn, you know I hate drama, yet we are in a swarm full of drama." She said while tears freely fell from her eyes. "I want my best friend back."

This was it, this was the moment and this was his moment but Sam was out of words. _Fuck! Fuck! What am I going to tell her? She's crying because she's losing her best friend and here I am desperately wanting to tell her that she is it for me but I can't seem to find the right words. I am such a wuss. Just for that, I deserve to stay on the friend zone forever._ He thought.

"Mercy… Look… Oh God! Why is this so difficult?" Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me start this again, Mercy…" Sam stared at Mercedes eyes, she wanted answers and he was mute. His face was pale and his breathing became uneven.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"No. I mean, yes… Actually, I don't know. However, something I do know is that I want you in my life and I need you in my life from now until forever because I love you."

"Sam, I love you too."

"No! Mercy, I mean I love you like a man loves a woman." He confessed.

Mercedes just stared at him with an unreadable expression. She was not ready to deal with Sam's confession. After a couple of painfully silent minutes, Sam broke the ice,

"Mercy, please say something." He pleaded.

"I can't. I can't do this right now." She whispered. After a few seconds she ran to the door, took her bag out of the closet and opened the door, racing out. Never looking back as Sam stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the space where she had just being, unable to move, scared that the pain and loss he was feeling would shatter his body too, not only his heart which had broken into a thousand tiny pieces.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! Ok! Ok! These two are playing with everyone's emotions I know. Thoughts about this chapter? Yes or No? What did you guys thought about Finn? Isn't he too forward I mean we all know Mercedes is amazing but he needs to take it easy. What about Mercedes' reaction to Sam's text? Do you guys think Kurt is going to take some action? I want him to meet Stacy so they can join forces and help Sam and Mercedes to find their way to each other. But, what about the job offer she got from her boss? What is that all about? Will she take it?

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are crushed and buried... Everything looked like so on track, the nervousness between the two was a good sign. Then, Sam finally opens up and tells her what he's been holding up only for Mercedes to do what she knows best... She needs a good slap into realization (thanks Ngawai for writing this in one of your reviews, it's the perfect description I could use right now). **Stay Tune!**

Can't wait for the reactions...

Jenny, thank you for all your help and for making the last few chapter readable. You are awesome and it has been blast so far. :)

Until Next Time...


	11. Things Unexpected

Here's the new update... I hope all of you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Fair Warning... There's no Samcedes interectation but I'm just trying to set the mood for the next chapters...

I ask for all of you to forgive any mistake you might see, my Beta and I are far from perfect. :) Also, I'm uploading this chapter from my phone and well... I don't have to explain a lot, LOL!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been five days of 'I'm sorry but I won't take back what I said' cards, text messages, emails, flowers and anything Sam could think of sending Mercedes but she was drowned in a river of denial and ignored every attempt Sam made to approach her. Sam had showed up at the museum offices four times during those days only to be turn away by Mercedes' secretary and he went to her apartment every night but she never answered the door. Sam was desperate to get a chance to talk to her after what happened at his apartment the day she came back from San Francisco. He wanted her back in his life but this time he wanted her back as his girlfriend more than anything, he put himself out there and he was going to fight for her in any opportunity.

Last time he showed up at Mercedes office was on Friday afternoon, he waited for her at the building's lobby for over an hour but he never got the chance to speak to her. Yes, he knew it felt like he was stalking her but he wanted to catch her whenever she left the office but little did he knew that the receptionist had specific orders to inform Mercedes if Sam showed up at her workplace. However, the odds were on Sam's favor that day, because that was the day he ran into Kurt who became one of his allies.

"Sam? Sam Evans?" Kurt asked. He was on his way out from work but he recognized that defeated looking blondie and he felt like he needed to talk to him.

Sam recognized Kurt from one night that Mercedes took him out for some drinks and they ran into Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine. "You're Kurt, right? We met one night at that Irish pub Mercedes took me to."

"Yeah! How've you been?" Kurt asked not caring that he already knew the answer.

"Could be better." Sam answered.

"Mercedes is giving you a hard time still?"

"Yeah! How do you know?"

"I just know." Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"I need to see her, I need to talk to her and she keeps rejecting me. I have tried everything and I have failed miserably."

"Well, today is your lucky day because I am going to help you with Mercedes but fair warning, if Mercedes ever finds out that I am helping you out I will harm you, I don't know how but I will." The porcelain skin looking guy told Sam.

"I promise I won't say anything but then we shouldn't meet here. People can recognize me and tell Mercedes and my bet is on the receptionist. She keeps side-eying me every time she can." Sam said looking suspiciously at the full-figured girl behind the counter.

"Lauren, yeah… we need to be very careful about her. She knows everything about everybody. She is the queen of the gossip at the Met. She probably knows more about you that you could ever imagine." Kurt said wickedly.

"_Really?"_ Sam felt a little bit disgusted. _How can one person be so interested in other people's lives and still find the chance to live her own?_ He thought.

"Oh… Yeah… I bet she's _googling_ you right now."

"Stop dude, I am pretty disturbed." Sam snapped.

"Look, here's my biz card with my info. Call me and we can meet up later." Sam took the card and Kurt started to walk away. When Kurt saw that Sam stood in the same place, he told him,

"Sam, it's time for you to leave. Mercedes won't be coming down anytime soon."

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Because she gave specific orders about not letting you near her office and to let her know about whenever you were in the building so she could stay in her office or use the back door exit and avoid you, but since tomorrow is the opening of the new exhibition I am pretty sure she's going to work late today. Don't waste your time waiting for her, at least not today." Kurt explained.

Sam looked at him defeated and decided to leave with Kurt, once outside they said their goodbyes and parted ways; he hailed for a cab and headed to his apartment. When he got to his apartment, he showered and settled down in his living room for his daily dose of TV junk. A few minutes later, his cellphone started to ring and when he looked at the screen, he was surprised to see his sister's name.

"Stacy, aren't you supposed to be at mom and dad's?"

"Nope. I'm at Grand Central but I don't know which subway I need to take to get to your apartment."

"You're in Manhattan? Why?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Well… I just wanted to visit my brother."

"I am going to pretend that I believed you. Just get a cab; I'll pay for it when you get here."

Stacy got to Sam's apartment a little bit after thirty minutes. He helped her to get settled in the guest room and then he ordered a pizza for dinner. Sam was content about his sister visit but he was bewildered about her actual reasons. He loved Stacy crazily yet been around her scared him because she could read him better than a book and he was actually not ready to tell her about what happened with Mercedes. After the pizza arrived and they were silently enjoying it, Sam, as usual, decided to break the silence.

"Stace?"

"Yes?" Stacy said raising her eyebrow.

"Why are you really here? I mean I know you wouldn't just drop you college friends and life in New Haven to come visit me out of the blue."

"Well… I spoke to Mercedes on Wednesday and even though she didn't say anything explicitly, I could tell something went down between the two of you."

"Oh." Sam looked like he got hit by a bus.

"Oh crap! Things are worse than I thought."

Sam nodded.

"What did you do?" She asked in shock.

"Surprisingly… I followed your advice and told Mercy how I felt only to see everything crumble in my face." Sam vented.

"I don't get it, Samster. Mom, Dad, Stevie and me would swear that both of you are foolishly in love with each other." Stacy said, still quite shocked.

"Stacy, I am in love with Mercedes. I have no doubt about that and I know she feels something for me. That's the reason, no matter she broke my heart into a million pieces with her rejection, I haven't given up on her. I won't give up her no matter what happens because she is the best thing that's ever happen to me. We have had this amazing connection since the night we met and I am not going to lose it because Mercedes doesn't know what she really wants. She can run, she can hide but I will always find her." Sam said with certainty.

"Mercedes Jones changed your life and you didn't even notice."

"I did…. A little too late."

"Sam, you're not late; you need a plan to woo her." She said, picking up the dishes. Sam followed her to the kitchen and while she started washing the dishes, he put away the leftovers. "Dude, remember when I told you that the dude that asked Mercedes out on that date had some advantage because he did it?"

"Yes."

"Well… you have something in your advantage too and it is something that no one can take away from you and that is the knowledge you have about her. You know every little detail about her. What she likes, what triggers her and you know how to make her feel like she's the most important girl in the world. Just use that and your obvious charm and she will let her guard down because the feelings are already there." She said cleaning up the countertop.

The next morning Sam took Stacy out for breakfast at Serendipity 3 because he needed to fill the void of not having Mercedes around another Saturday and because that was Stacy's favorite place to go eat in the city. They really enjoyed their time together; Sam really loved having his sister around because she brought out the silliness in him. They joked about some things that happened when they were little; about their failed attempts on relationships during their high school years, among other things. They spoke about how much they missed Stevie, since he married and moved to Arizona with April. They were happy he rebuilt his life after the Kitty fiasco but they missed the closeness between the three.

Engrossed into their conversation, Sam did not notice there was a certain pair of blue eyes that could not stop watching his every move.

"Who the hell are you looking at so intensely?" The person's companion asked.

"Do you see that blonde dude on the table in the corner?"

"The one talking lively to the blonde girl?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He is one giant fucker and I am going to let him know right now!" The blue-eyed person stormed from the table and in a blink of an eye made it to Sam's table.

"Sam Fucking Evans, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"This is not what it looks like!" Sam said trying to keep his composure.

"Samster, who's this? Stacy asked in panic since the other patrons started to set their sights on their direction.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! Oh! What is it with Sam and his easy way to get himself in trouble? Who could that mystery person be? I just hope his past don't come and bite him in the butt once again. I'm in love with Stacy, she's the heroine of this story... That's a fact!

Thoughts about Sam and Kurt's meeting? Will Lauren become a trouble in this newfound alliance between these two?

Stay Tune... Things are getting interesting...

Until Next Time... :)


	12. It's Love, Actually

Happy Saturday my dear readers... First, I would like to say to my readers that somehow were affected by Hurricane Sandy that I have all of you in my prayers and I hope that everything goes back to normal as soon as possible.

Here's the new update and I really hope all of you like it...

As always, I ask for all of you to forgive any mistake you might see, my Beta and I are far from perfect. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

_On the previous chapter:_

_"Sam Fucking Evans, you have a lot of explaining to do!"_

_"This is not what it looks like!" Sam said trying to keep his composure._

_"Samster, who's this? Stacy asked in panic since the other patrons started to set their sights on their direction._

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam did not know where to turn. He thought his best option was hiding under the table but then he realized he did not have to; he was having breakfast with his sister and did not have anything to hide. In that moment, he blamed the horrible reputation he built over the years because now he had to explain to another person. Something that made him really mad because in his life he only cared about explaining himself to four people; his parents, Stacy and Mercedes and out of all them the one he cared to explain himself the most was Mercedes. This one was one hell of an awkward moment for Sam Evans.

"Look, please… Sit down." Sam requested, motioning the chair next to him. "I don't want to make a spectacle out of nothing." Sam said.

The person sat down, glared at Stacy and then gave Sam a death glare that sent him shivers through his spine. Stacy could not hold her amusement any longer. She started to laugh relieving some her tension. For her, this situation was so confusing it became just plain funny.

"Ok! I am sitting down. Explain!" The person said harshly.

"Sure." Sam answered. Even though at the beginning he was a bit terrified, Stacy's laugh helped me to coordinate his thoughts and to realize that this was just a misunderstanding. "This gorgeous blonde girl that you see sitting across from me is the one girl that change my life completely because the day she was born I stopped being the baby of the family and became the brother stuck in the middle. Kurt, I would like you to meet my baby sister, Stacy."

Kurt's face was worth a million dollars. His anger dissipated and transformed into obvious shame.

"Oh God! I am so sorry. Here I was-"

Stacy interrupted him, "Making an assumption out of this." She said pointing at Sam and herself.

"Well… yeah!" Kurt admitted nervously.

Stacy laughed even harder. "Look… umm…"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, you see this blonde, green-eyed guy that thinks that he is a model for Calvin Klein, I would never date him." She said pointing at Sam.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah… Why not, Stace?" Sam pestered.

"Let me break it down to both of you. First, Sam is my not so smart brother and thinking that way about him is just disgusting." Sam stuck his tongue at her. "Second, I have better taste in men and last but more importantly, he is in love with someone that is the complete opposite to me, physically, which is good. Also, that girl is the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Kurt was beaming at her response. Stacy's words gave him the confirmation he needed about Sam's feelings for Mercedes. "Oh my sweet Stacy, that lovely girl you're talking about, I just happen to know her."

"You know Mercy?"

"Yeah! We work together at the Met."

In that instance, someone else approached the table. "Kurt Hummel, how can you go from almost wanting to kill this blonde god, to be seating here having an awesome conversation with him? Did you forget that your boyfriend was seating alone at the table waiting to call 911?"

Sam blushed at the straightforwardness of Kurt's boyfriend. Getting compliments from gay guys was always something endearing but also strange for him.

"Oh my Gaga! I am so sorry my love." Kurt stood up and intertwined his hand with his boyfriend's. "Blaine, these are Sam and his sister, Stacy. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you!" Both Evans said at unison.

"So you ended up being his sister. What a typical misunderstanding!" Blaine said.

Stacy just shrugged and Sam smiled at him.

"Why don't both of you join us for the remainder of our breakfast? I'm pretty sure your check can be transferred to ours." Sam recommended.

"Sounds good but we don't need to transfer out check, we already pay for it. No worries." Blaine answered.

After Kurt and Blaine joined the Evans siblings, Mercedes became the central topic at the table.

"Sam, I am team Samcedes all the way; damn I think I am the president of the fan club but really… What are you going to do about Mercedes?"

"Honestly… I don't know." He said defeated. "She doesn't even wanna see me."

"Well… I can help you out with that. What are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I guess whatever Stacy wants to do."

"No. Tonight you're going to the opening."

Sam just looked at Kurt like he said the craziest thing in the world.

"The opening Mercedes told me she's been working on this week." Stacy said.

"The same." Kurt answered her.

"I got a peek of some of the pieces Mercedes chose for the exhibition. They are exquisite. She's not only gorgeous; she also has an impeccable taste." Blaine added. "Sam, you really need to go to the event; is going to be a great chance to approach her."

"Blaine… Mercedes is the master of avoidance. She's going to ignore me and if I push her buttons she's going to flip."

"Just try to use your apparent seductive charms with her." Stacy suggested.

"Stacy, she's immune to all that."

"Then, try something more adventurous. The sky is the limit."

"I don't know."

"Sam, do you want to be with her or do you want for someone to come and weep her off her feet right in front of your eyes?" Kurt frankly asked.

"Guys… I want Mercedes to be mine; mind, body and soul. She's the only girl I see myself with for the rest of my life." Sam said with a big smile. "Who could have thought that Sam Evans, the guy who used to have sex with girls as hobby, was going to be head over heels for his best friend, a girl that since day one has been resistant to everything the other girls weren't. Life can be quite tricky but I'm liking this."

"Can you be any sappier?" Stacy teased.

"Leave him alone." Blaine said, completely understanding Sam.

"Then Sam, you need to be at the exhibition tonight. You need to insist about your feelings for her." Kurt advised.

"I don't have a ticket for that?"

"Sam, this is where Fairy Godmother Kurt comes into action." Blaine said jokingly.

XXXXX

After Sam and Stacy left Serendipity 3, he took his sister to an emergency shopping spree so; she could be properly dressed for the black-tie event. Hours later, Sam and Stacy arrived at the Met. They were standing at the steps of the museum entrance waiting for Kurt, dressed in their finest attires.

"Looking quite ravishing, Mr. Evans! Mercedes is going to die when she sees you." Kurt said sporting the biggest grin on his face.

"Or at least he could die in style." Stacy joked and Sam gave her the signature '_Evans' death glare_'.

"I should not say this to you but, really… Fuck you, Stacy Marie Evans!"

"Oh shit! You said my complete name. You are either pissed beyond comprehension or extremely nervous." Stacy just really wanted to get on his brother's nerves.

"How about both?" He confessed.

After the trio got inside the museum, Kurt, Blaine and Stacy stayed together, while Sam's sole mission became finding Mercedes and get her alone for five minutes. That's all he wanted for now, he was not ready to push her into anything longer because he did not wanted her to run even further away from him. After bumping into random people, celebrities and girls that were eye-fucking him like crazies, he finally got a glimpse of her. She looked stunning. She was wearing a black satin strapless dress that made her look like one of those Hollywood actresses at a red carpet event. She looked breathtaking. Sam started to walk to where she was without noticing that there was a sign that said _'Authorized Personnel Only'_.

"Excuse me, sir! You are not supposed to be in this area." One of the museum security guards told Sam.

"I just need to talk to that girl standing right there." Sam said, pointing at Mercedes.

"The one wearing the black dress?"

"Yes."

"Let me see what I can do for you but please stay behind that line."

Sam nodded at the guard's request.

XXXXX

"Excuse me, miss." The guard politely interrupted Mercedes, who was organizing the last details of the exhibition before it started.

"Yes." Mercedes said.

"The gentleman on the tux is looking for you." The guard said pointing at Sam.

When Mercedes got a glimpse of Sam, she could hear her heart pounding and surreptitiously looked at the museum's guard to check if by any chance he could hear it too. _How did manage to get a ticket? How did he manage to get it without me noticing? How did he manage to find me? Oh gosh, he looks so handsome. Oh gosh, I miss him like crazy. _She thought. "Focus Mercy!" She thought aloud.

"Excuse me, miss?" The guard said confounded.

"Tell him, I'll meet him in five minutes."

After the guard walked away from her, Mercedes gave some final instructions and tried to spot the nearest exit. She could not face Sam after the little avoidance charade she has been pulling during the past week. Yes, she missed her friend like crazy but she did not know how to deal with the fact that Sam had deeper feelings for her and that she felt something too. Also, she did not know how she was going to tell him her life-changing news.

XXXXX

After the guard told him that she was going to approach him in the next five minutes, Sam watched Mercedes like a hawk. He knew she had a tendency to slip away from whatever she did not feel like facing and he knew that she was going try something to avoid him tonight. He observed how she gracefully carried herself giving the workers the instructions without sounding to bossy. She was amazing at her job and Sam was falling deeper and deeper for her.

Mercedes kept her sight on Sam, waiting for him to be distracted so, she could sneak off and enjoy whatever the night had for her. When she saw him looking at his phone, she thought that was her moment; she gave the workers the final instructions and walked to the exit she spotted minutes earlier. What she forgot was that she was wearing high heels and a long dress and those were two factors that were going to slow her down. After texting Stacy that he had found Mercedes, he noticed what Mercedes was trying to do and started to follow her forgetting that breaking a rule inside the Met was as bad as breaking the law; he needed her to give him five minutes. Five minutes was all he wanted.

"Mercedes, please wait!" Sam yelled.

Mercedes reached the door but before opening it, she looked at Sam one last time, her heart stopped. Before her mind betrayed her and made her dissolved her plan, she opened the door and got out of the museum with Sam on her trail. Sam sped up and finally caught up with her,

"Mercedes, please… let's talk." Sam begged.

Mercedes stopped walking and turned around. They were in a solitary alley, exposed to any kind of dangers but that was where her escape plan led them. When she got a real vision of Sam's face her eyes filled with tears that seconds later freely fell from them.

"Talk about what, Sam? Talk about how our friendship is heading to Deathville because we couldn't manage not to fall for each other." Mercedes shouted.

"What?" Sam was dumbfounded. He could not believe that Mercedes just admitted that she also had feelings for him.

Mercedes cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh shit!" She mumbled.

Sam started to close the gap between them and no matter how hard Mercedes tried to back away from him, she felt like she was glued into the spot. Her hands became sweaty and she felt like the tension between them started to build.

"Don't stand so close to me, Sam." She demanded.

"Why? Am I making you flustered?"

She remained silent. She crossed her arms in front of her torso trying to protect herself from his touch.

Sam locked his gaze with her, this time he was going to take charge of the situation and he was not going to let her go. "Mercedes, a week ago I poured my heart out and you stomped all over it with your silly attitude."

"I did not." She argued as she wiped some of the tears.

"Yes... You did, baby. You ran out from my apartment and you have been avoiding all this week but you know what, I am going to keep knocking at your door every moment of every day because I don't know how you did it but Mercedes Jones; I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

"I can't believe you just used a line from that _Twilight _movie. You are the corniest guy I've ever met." She said smiling.

"Hey… don't mock me. I think those words are very deep and actually represent exactly the extent of my feelings for you." Sam said closing the gap between them completely.

"Sam…"

"Mercy, please give me the chance to show you that I am not the same Sam you met that Halloween night at your apartment. I am a different person, more mature and definitely a guy that only has eyes for you and I know you feel the same way also. I am not asking you to marry me tonight but damn I would be happy if you accept but I am going to take whatever you can give me, day by day. Please, just say yes to love." Sam rested his forehead on top of hers.

"Sam, don't." Mercedes said as she closed her eyes inhaling his scent and enjoying his embrace.

"Don't what?" Sam teased.

"Don't make me fall deeper for you." Mercedes beseeched.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to break my heart."

"I would never do that to you. Mercedes, you are the first person I've ever told something like this and I hope you are the only one I ever say it to. I want you to be my friend, my lover. I wanna call you mine from tonight until forever. Mercedes Jones, I love you."

In that moment in the darkness alley, Sam cupped Mercedes face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, he kissed her unhurriedly and sweetly. Mercedes slowly responded to his kiss and soon she deepened the kiss. Sam held her tighter, while Mercedes placed her hands on his neck; unlike the first kiss they shared, this kiss meant everything to them. It meant an awakening of feelings that none of them have actually experienced but were more than ready to live to the fullest. It was definitely the start of something new.

Breaking out of the kiss, Mercedes was the first one to speak.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, babe?" Sam said seductively.

"I'm moving." Mercedes slurred.

Sam shut his eyes. _Life is trolling me right now. Why the fuck Mercedes keeps running away?_ He thought as he opened his eyes. "Moving? Where?" He asked.

"France." Mercedes admitted.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! When?"

"In exactly 32 days." Mercedes replied keeping her head down. She was hurting because she took the decision in a moment of poor judgment and anger.

"Well, I have 32 days to change your mind." He said and kissed her again, although inside he was panicking; his heart screaming in horror as part of him wanted to be selfish and keep her with him always but another part told him that if he truly loved her then he will let her go. Thankfully Sam Evans can be incredibly selfish.

* * *

**A/N:** There it was... Chapter 12... Thoughts? Yes or No. Could this mean that Sam and Mercedes are finally together or will she move to France? What do guys thought of Sam not giving up on Mercedes?

What you guys thought about how the breakfast at Serendipity ended? Wasn't wonderful to see that Kurt found out that Sam was out with his sister and that Stacy confirmed him that Sam is really interested in Mercedes? What did you guys thought when Kurt helped Sam to get into the exhibition's opening? I want friends like Kurt's and a sister like Stacy.

*I need to apologize because in the previous character I kinda presented an OOC Kurt because I wanted to leave a little cliff on the chapter. For all of you that guessed that it was him... Yay! That means my writing is easy to follow... :) I hope that in this chapter, I made justice to Kurt's character... But, who doesn't curse when angry?

Like always, I want to thank my Beta, Jenny for all her help and for making the chapters readable and coherent. You are awesome!

Can't wait to read the reactions...

Until Next Time :)


	13. French Issues or West Coast Troubles?

It's Election Day and here I am posting a new chapter. I am crazy to do it today but tomorrow I go back to work and school and things are going to get busier during the next couple of weeks... I can't wait for Thanksgiving break...

As always is amazing to get so many alerts about reviews, follows and favorites. They make me really happy and they really feed my imagination. You guys rock!

I really hope all of you like this chapter... I am going on my own on this one because my beta is swamped with school work we agreed that it was better to post it today, since I am not going to be able to post it later. I ask for your patience while you read it and please forgive any mistakes you might see. I know my beta will check on the chapter and she will let me know so I can fix them later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13

After the night at the Met, Sam and Mercedes decided to give their feelings a chance. It was not something official because Mercedes was still debating about the job offer that she accepted at the Louvre, but Sam was making every possible move to make her stay in New York. Sam knew it was a great opportunity for Mercedes and her career but also she needed to evaluate if her professional career was more important than the relationship they shared. Yes, Sam was selfish but he meant well. He just wanted Mercedes in his life until the day he died.

"Sam… what are you doing?" A groggily Mercedes asked when she was awakened by Sam peppering little kisses on her shoulder.

"Nothing… I am just giving you another reason to stay in New York. If you move to France nobody is going to wake you up they way I do." Sam cockily said.

"Are you sure about that? I bet I could find a French man that could wake me up in more interesting ways." Mercedes teased.

Sam seductively whispered on her ear, "I bet you can find someone but he will never fulfill your expectations, he will never be me and most importantly, he will never make you scream like I do." He pressed himself closer to her and started to kiss her neck, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"You are so conceited." She said as she turned around to face him. She caressed his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"That is true."

Sam looked at her tenderly not knowing how to bring that awful topic into the conversation but knowing that it had to be addressed one more time, he did, "For real Mercedes, what have you thought about France? I mean, I know it is an amazing opportunity but, what is going to happen between us?" He decided to change the mood of the conversation into a more serious one.

Mercedes huffed and pushed him off her, "Really? You have to bring that up at this time of the morning?"

"Mercedes, it has been two weeks and you haven't decided. I've been trying everything to help you make a decision but you keep pulling on strings and it's driving me crazy." He argued.

Mercedes got out of the bed, "Sam, it's not an easy decision. I love you, yes. My love for you grows with each passing minute and I know I took that job offer in an attempt to put a lot distance between us but also because it was going to help me in my career. I need more time."

"Time is against you, Mercy. I don't want to argue with you about this but; what will I do with myself if you leave? I mean we have been friends for the longest time and I know that our friendship will never change but this thing, you and me, is all new to me and I am scared that I might lose it just when I'm just starting to enjoy it." Sam countered.

"We could try a long distance relationship and we can see each other whenever I come to New York or you can go visit me in France any time you want." Mercedes suggested, while walking to the bathroom.

_How are we going to keep a long distance relationship when the actual relationship I want has not even started yet. _He wanted to say but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Sam, who was seating against the headboard of the bed, just looked at her in complete disbelief. Mercedes was the most amazing girl he had ever known yet she could me the most frustrating one.

"Sam, don't give me that look."

At that moment, Mercedes cellphone started to ring, "Can we talk about this some other time?" She showed him the screen of her phone. "It's my boss." She said apologetically.

"Yeah... Whatever. I'm going to make some coffee." He muttered and left the room with his cellphone in hand.

Out of Mercedes sight, Sam sent Kurt a text message with a new idea that popped on his head. If Mercedes was not going to reason on her own about France he was going to get someone who could help him with his objective, Mercedes' boss.

"_Good morning, Kurt. Sorry to bother you at such an early hour but I need your help. I need to score an appointment with Mercedes' boss. Can you help me with that?"_

Sam proceeded to get a quick breakfast ready for both of them, when his cellphone buzzed. It was Kurt's response.

"_Have you lost your mind?"_

Sam quickly responded. _"I think I have. I need to do anything in my power to make her stay and I think her boss can help"_

"_Or she will go all evil on you and rip your heart out of your chest and turn it into ashes."_ Sam's eyes bulged at the sight of that text.

"_She can't be that horrible."_

"_She can be."_

"_Whatever. I'll take my chances. I need a meeting with her. ASAP."_

"_Let me see what I can do."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Thank me when I get you the appointment and you don't die during it."_

After they ate breakfast and got ready for work, Sam and Mercedes left her apartment and went their separate ways with the plan to see each other again during lunchtime. In the past weeks, Sam has been trying to recover the time they were apart due to all the drama they regrettably lived. They spent every available time together and at some moments it feel like they were falling back into the comfort zone they had during their college years with the bonuses of being in a 'relationship'. The only thing that really kept them away from complete happiness was a country called France.

XXXXX

On his way to work, Sam decided to surprise Mercedes with a special delivery to her office because they started the day with the wrong foot and he wanted her to be happy before lunchtime. He called the trendiest flower shop in Manhattan and ordered a flower arrangement with red and white roses that cost him a little fortune but he knew how much she loved roses and how happy she was going to be afterwards. Doing that put a smile on his face that he kept pretty much all morning.

"Someone is very happy today… Did Mercedes finally give up on the idea of moving to France?" A chatty Puck said walking inside Sam's office.

Sam was busy looking at one of the several pictures he has of him and Mercedes; he barely noticed Puck's presence. "What did you say?"

"I said that you looked happy and I was just wondering if it was because Mercedes finally took the decision to stay in New York."

Sam's smile faded. "No dude. She's still debating. We actually had a little argument this morning."

Puck gave Sam a strangely confused look. "Then why were you smiling just seconds ago?"

"Easy, because she makes me happy. I have never been so happy in my life. She's everything I never knew I wanted. She's the best thing I never knew I needed it." The 'I'm so in love' smile returned to his face. "If I didn't know that it is a crazy idea and that she is going to say no as soon as the question leaves my mouth, I would ask her to marry me right now." He said.

"Wow. You are definitely in love with Mercedes." Puck said stunned.

"Yes... I am. Do you have an issue with that?"

"No. I am not here to judge you. If I had known Mercedes before you-"

Sam raised his hand, interrupted Puck and looked at him fixedly, "Stop Puckerman, I don't wanna know anything about what you would have done with her."

"I was just stating the point that you have a flawless taste in women."

"You need help." Sam said shaking his head.

"No. I need a clone of Mercedes ASAP."

At that moment Sam's cellphone buzzed,

"_I got you the appointment. Tomorrow at 10am. Be sharp, Mrs. Sylvester don't do reschedules." _Kurt's text message read.

"_Got it. Thanks." _Sam answered back.

"_Just make sure you have a game plan for your conversation with her. She hates people that make her feel like she's wasting her time." _Kurt replied.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Mercedes' office, Lauren walked in carrying the floral arrangement for her.

"Delivery for Ms. Jones." She said in high-pitched tone.

When Mercedes raised her head to look at Lauren, her eyes met the most beautiful floral arrangement she had ever seen in her life and her heart simply melted.

"Where do you want me to put this?" She asked.

"Just leave them at the table by the window." Mercedes answered.

"Aren't you going to check the card? You need to find out who sent them." A nosey Lauren inquired.

"Lauren, I'll check later. It's not like I don't know that you have read the card on your way up here." Mercedes said looking at her intensely.

Lauren eyes looked that they wanted to pop out of her head at any second. "What kind of slander is that?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Don't play that card on me, Lauren. We all know how much you love to get a little too acquaintance with other people's lives."

Lauren huffed, turned around and left Mercedes office in a blink of an eye, not because she was mad but because she was ready to spread the 'love' about Mercedes.

After Lauren was out of sight, Mercedes decided to walk over to where the arrangement was and finally take a good look at it. She was glad Sam knew her so well, because he knew exactly how to cheer her up and the flowers were exquisite. The still unfinished argument from the morning took a toll on her because she really wanted him to understand that France was an excellent career opportunity for her and it was only going to be a temporary move but also she knew that the distance could cool things between them. These were the moments that make her feel sad that her mother was not around, because she needed some sort of guidance and she needed it fast.

She grabbed the card and read it,

_Mercy,_

_I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I know I keep pushing you more than I should but I'm too scare to lose the most important and special thing I have in my life right now. I love you, Sam._

She clutched the card against her heart, "I love you, too." She whispered.

Like 10 minutes later, Kurt stormed inside Mercedes' office,

"How is it that Sam sent you flowers and I am the last person in this building to find out?"

"I'm letting Lauren do her side job, Kurt. It's not a classified secret." She said coolly.

"So what? Now, that Sam is your boyfriend that makes me your best friend, Mercedes. I am supposed to be informed about any development between the two of you." Kurt said lightheartedly.

"My what?" The term boyfriend really took her off guard.

"Oh excuse me… your _manfriend_."

"Ok… that just sounded horrible and a bit pedophile." She said. "I need to clarify something Kurt, Sam and I are not boyfriend-girlfriend. We are just trying to see where our feelings will take us. But to be honest, my indecision about France is stopping us to move forward." She admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are messing with my brain right now, right?"

"No." She answered sternly.

"Mercy, do you really want to move to France?"

"Something in me don't but there's another part of me that does. I am a mess… I really don't know what to do." She sniffed.

"Mercedes, do you really love Sam?"

"I do, I do. I love him with all my heart." She said without any hesitation.

"Why don't ask him to move to France with you? I'm pretty sure Apple has headquarters or something there. Apple is like Disney… they pretty much own the world."

"Yes, they do have offices there. Their French headquarters are located in Paris actually."

"Then, there's an option for both of you."

"Kurt, Sam has built his career here in New York. It would be selfish of me to ask him to move just so we could have a relationship." She rebutted.

"Mercy, you built your career here as well and that is not stopping you from considering the move and you need remember the real reason you had in mind when you took that offer in the first place. It was Sam; it has always been him. Just talk to him, you will never know if you don't ask him." Kurt reasoned. "I gotta go before our boss starts looking for me and I am nowhere to be found. Just think about what we talked, ok?."

"I will." She said honestly.

Before Kurt left her office, Lauren called Mercedes and she put her on speaker since she thought she was just going to let her know that Sam was on the line or that he decided to show up early for lunch.

"Yes… Lauren, what's up?"

"Mercedes, you have a visitor." Kurt turned around beaming, _"Sam."_ Kurt mimicked.

She nodded her head at Kurt. "Who is it?"

"Finn Hudson."

Mercedes heart stopped, Kurt's jaw dropped and silence invaded her office. Things got a bit more complicated for Mercedes.

* * *

**A/N: **Mercedes Jones, in what problem have you got yourself into? Finn Hudson and Sam Evans in the same city... This is getting heated, heatedly good.

Thought? Yes or No... How about that morning moment between Sam and Mercedes? How can they from being all lovey-lovey to almost getting head-to-head over Mercedes' decision? Is Sam making the right choice about wanting to meet Mercedes' boss?

How about the little detail Sam sent to Mercedes' office? How about Mercedes and Lauren relationship? Are they friends or just co-workers? How about the conversation between Sam and Puck? What about the conversation between Mercedes and Kurt? Is he giving her a plausible option?

What is going to happen now that Finn randomly returned to Mercedes' life?

Can wait to read the reactions...

Until Next Time... :)


	14. Letting Go

Hello! Here I am after almost a week. America, I am so happy you did not disappointed me. Barack Obama is still our president and I could not be happier. In Puerto Rico, where I live, things also changed and I am also very happy with the decisions the people of the country made. Well, enough about politics...

Did you guys enjoy 'The Role You Were Born To Play' last Thursday. I certainly did at some points. Amber's return was not what I expect but I don't expect anything from Ryan Murphy anymore. Enough about Glee...

I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I had a blast writing it from 12:20am until almost 5:00am but it was the only time I had to do it. School and work are requiring my complete attention. I ask for all of you to forgive any mistake you might see, my Beta and I are far from perfect. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 14

Mercedes head was spinning fast and Kurt has been stuck in the same spot for what it felt years. None of them knew how to react to what Lauren said over the telephone speaker. None other than Finn Hudson was waiting in the lobby of Mercedes' office after she completely forgot about his existence. For her, Finn Hudson was just a casual date with no future effects.

"Mercedes, is that the Finn Hudson you told me from the San Francisco trip?"

She nodded with her eyes wide open, she felt a tsunami of emotions but none of them was happiness. She was shocked that he was there but then she remembered that she told him about her life in New York.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to receive him?" Kurt asked a little worried.

"I have to. He came all the way from California and I am not going to be rude and dismiss him via receptionist." Mercedes answered.

"What are you going to do when Sam shows up for lunch?" Kurt asked already by the door.

"I don't know. It's not like I am in a relationship with him anyways." She spat running her hands through her hair.

"Lauren is going to have a feast today. From Sam's flowers to Finn's reappearance, you are going to end up in The National Inquirer."

"Shut up, Kurt!" She said after imagining imaginary steam coming out of her ears, Kurt took a hasty exit, leaving Mercedes to think.

Mercedes was in the verge of screaming out her frustration.

"Mercedes, are you there?" Lauren asked through the speaker.

"Yes. Just give me five minutes and you can bring him in."

Mercedes retouched her make-up, went into a quick breathing therapy and waited for Lauren to knock on her door. She knew that seeing Finn after totally forgetting all about him for the past weeks was going to be weird but she needed to know why he showed up in her office unannounced. Between thought and thought, Lauren knocked her door and she walked towards it like she was being dragged to an unpleasant place but as soon as she opened the door she put on her best show.

"Mercedes, here is Mr. Hudson." Lauren said and she retired from the scene.

"Finn, please come on in." Mercedes said with the fakest smile she could sport.

Once inside, Mercedes could not form any kind of words. She was in a state of uncomfortable shock and Finn noticed it and decided to make his move,

"Mercedes, how are you? You look stunning!" He said as he hugged her. He tried to kiss her but she moved her head indiscreetly.

"I'm good, Finn. Please take a seat. What brings you into town?" She said motioning him to one of the chairs in front of her desk as she sat at the chair behind her desk. She needed to put distance between them.

"I have an architects' convention at the Waldorf tomorrow morning." He said with a smile.

Mercedes kept her expressions limited to nods and polite smiles. "That sounds interesting. What are you doing in my office?" She knew she was being a little bitchy with him but she needed to scare off whatever idea he had in mind.

"Well, I wanted to see you. We promised to stay in touch with each other and I've been trying to reach you but I never got an answer from you; not a text, a call or an e-mail. I know it is somewhat pretentious to show up here asking for an explanation but I really had a great time with you in San Francisco and I was wondering what happened with you." He said with pleading eyes and Mercedes let her guard down a bit.

Finn was a good a guy, she knew that but he was not Sam. The only reason she never responded him back was because she thought that if she ignored him he was going to get the message that she was not interested anymore but it backfired because there he was sitting across from her.

"Well, things changed a lot when I came back, Finn. For starters, work has been quite demanding and also I am kind of seeing someone." Mercedes admitted.

"Seeing someone?" Finn said in shock.

"Yes."

"Damn, you're fast." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Like I was saying, things have changed." Mercedes replied with an edge to her voice, clenching her fists beneath the table.

Finn was looking at everything in Mercedes' office until a certain flower arrangement caught his eyes.

"Are those from him?"

Mercedes blood was boiling. _How in the world I ended up on a date with him?_ She thought. "Not like I owe you an explanation but yes."

"Look… sorry… I didn't mean to come off as a creep." He confessed.

"Well, you are sounding just like one." She said in total honesty.

He lowered his head and said, "It's just that I really like you, Mercedes."

"How can you like someone so much from a single date?"

"I don't know. I thought we had a connection and after the kiss we shared, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I even…" He stopped before messing the situation more than it already was.

"You even what, Finn?"

"I don't wanna embarrassed myself in front of you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Finn, just tell me."

"I envisioned our future together." He admitted.

She was shockingly amused. _How much can Finn envision from just one date, a messy kiss and countless failed attempts to connect with me? _She thought and she decided to be nice with him. Finn was a nice guy despite his creepy stalker alter ego.

"Finn, you are hopeless romantic and I am pretty sure you will find the right girl for you."

"Why it cannot be you, Mercedes?"

"Because my heart belongs to someone else, Finn. It has been that way for years and I managed to let my guard down after I came back from San Francisco." She said with a smile.

"Sam."

"Huh?"

"You are with Sam."

Mercedes eyes gave Finn the answer he was looking for. "How do you know?"

"Because your eyes are sparkling the same way they did when you were talking about him during our date. Your face lights up and you seem in your element at the sound of his name."

"I feel complete when I am with him. Sam understands me better than anybody in this world does. He has been there for me, I've been there for him; we make a good team."

Finn smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Completely." She said beaming.

In that moment, Lauren spoke through the speaker again, "Mercedes, Sam is here!"

"Let him in. He knows his way."

"Mercedes, I don't think is prudent for me to be here. I don't feel like dying today."

"Finn, it's ok. Sam might give you a dirty look at the beginning because he knows who you are but he is actually a great guy." She said standing up from her chair and walking towards the door. Before Sam could knock on the door, Mercedes swung the door open.

"Hi, Sammy!" She said planting a gently peck on his lips.

He was a bit surprised by the welcoming. "Hey!"

As Mercedes led him inside her office, Sam could not help but wonder who was the freakishly tall guy standing in front of Mercedes' desk. "Sam, I would like you to meet Finn Hudson. Remember him?"

"How could I forget?" He said not amused. "Nice to meet you, Finn." Sam said as he shook his hand.

"Likewise." Finn said despite knowing that at that moment, neither one of them felt that it was in fact nice to meet the other**.**

Mercedes sensed the tension and the rise of testosterone in her office. She tried to deviate Sam's attention from Finn's presence. "Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome, baby." Sam answered keeping his stern sight on Finn. "So, Finn… what brings you into town?"

"Work."

"Just that?"

"He's here for a work convention, Sam." Mercedes said trying to calm him down.

"If work is what brings you here, why are you at my girlfriend's office?"

Mercedes just looked at Sam in utter surprise. Sam knew that what they had, had no label so, how he dared to say that she was his girlfriend. She was going to have a serious talk with him.

"Look Sam, I am not here looking for trouble. I just stopped by to see Mercedes and I wanted to invite her for lunch because I wanted to catch up with her." Finn said, answering honestly.

"That sucks because she has plans already, with me. So, I guess you can go back to your life." Sam replied smugly. Sam jealousy was over the roof and Mercedes felt sorry for Finn, who looked like he was constipated.

"Well, I guess I am heading back to the hotel. I don't want to keep your agenda on a halt. Mercedes, it was great seeing you, stay as lovely as you are and don't be a stranger." Finn cleared up, eager to leave.

"I won't. I promise." She said. She accompanied him to the door, they hugged and in a blink of an eye, Finn was gone.

When Mercedes turned around to face Sam, he was leaning against her desk with a devilish grin on his face. He knew exactly what he did and he was not sorry about it.

"Your girlfriend? You are such a liar." Mercedes managed to say. Even though she was mad at Sam for the little charade he pulled in front of Finn, the way he looked at that exact moment made her knees go weak.

"You know what… I am not sorry I lied. Finn, needed to step away from what belongs to me, even if you don't want to accept that reality yet. Are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?" He said mischievously.

"Oh… I will." She grinned imaging all the ways she would.

He walked towards her and kissed her softly. "I can't wait to see that. Tonight. My place."

"It's a date." She said and then she kissed him avidly.

"Let's go we have a lunch date to attend and also I have a surprise for you." He said leading her outside her office holding hands.

Since the restaurant Sam was taking Mercedes was not far away from her office, they decided to walk to the place. Walking through the streets of New York was something they really cherish because they loved the city but walking those streets, hands entwined, meant something more for both of them because they were showing everybody that they belonged to each other and more importantly that they loved each other.

That put Mercedes into thinking mode. She wondered; _why if being with Sam feels so right all I want to do is run away from it?_ In the five years of knowing him, Sam has never betrayed her or even disappointed her. In the contrary, he always has managed surprise her with all the amazing things he had done for her. She remembered how he would cancel his dates at the very last minute if she was feeling sick or if she just did not feel like being alone on a random night. She remembered the night of her date with Mike, when Sam told her that she was the marrying kind and how she felt after he said that. Every little thing he did and the ones he kept doing were simply magical and if she moved to France, she was going to lose all that. Without noticing, one stray tear fell down her cheek.

Sam stopped his tracks when he noticed her demeanor. "Baby, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"I am. I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About life, possibilities, about us."

"And?"

"I don't know." She said frustrated.

"That's ok. Let's go have lunch and later there's somewhere I need to take you. Like I said, I have a surprise for you."

She smiled, even though her smile did not reach the intensity she wanted.

XXXXX

Sam and Mercedes were in the middle of a conversation when someone approached their table,

"Sam Evans?" The short brunette girl said.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry? Wow! Long time, no see." Sam said, standing up and hugging her tightly. Rachel was one of the many girls he dated back in Cornell but she was one of the girls he remember the most because no matter how annoying she was, she was a kindhearted girl.

"I know. How are you?"

"I've been good. Working a lot; Apple can be a pain in the butt sometimes." He stated. "Do you remember Mercedes?" He said directing Rachel's attention to his companion.

"Of course I remember her; she was every girl's nightmare because of the connection you both shared back then. Mercedes how are you?" Rachel said.

"Great. I heard you are a great Broadway star."

"Getting there. It is a competitive business but I've been working hard to get recognized." She said sincerely. "So… Sam, are you being a corroded heartbreaker?"

"No. I actually found the one." Sam said looking kindly at Mercedes.

"No way." Rachel spat. "You two are together? I can't wait to tell Quinn. She's going to flip."

"What?" Mercedes was confused at Rachel's amusement.

"Quinn? Since when you and Quinn are friends? As far as I can remember you hated her."

"Well… Things have changed. Actually, Quinn and I… we are together."

Sam sat back on his chair, that information was something he was not digesting very well. First, he thought Quinn was happily married and Rachel was still dating that model from Abercrombie. Now, they were together; like Ellen and Portia together. Life was playing tricks on Sam Evans.

"Wow." Mercedes managed to say with eyes wide open.

"Well, it was nice seeing both of you. You two look amazing together." Rachel kissed a still stunned Sam on the cheek and then Mercedes and left the two of them looking for a way to restart their conversation.

"Wow! Sam you have an ability to get your exes together in ways I never thought you could." Mercedes said entertained.

"Shut up, Mercedes!" Sam was still stunned.

After the quite revealing encounter with Rachel, Sam and Mercedes had a pleasant lunch. They talked, they laughed and they enjoyed each other's company like the good old times. After they left the restaurant, Sam reminded Mercedes he had a surprise for her.

"Sam, where are you taking me?"

"Times Square." He replied happily.

"Times Square? For what?" Mercedes said surprised.

"Don't be anxious. All I am going to say is that I am helping you out with something."

A little bit after, Sam and Mercedes arrived at very crowded Times Square and Sam directed her to a spot in the heart of Times Square, where they both had the view of almost all the screens located there.

"Why are we here? She said looking at everything that was going on around her.

"Just wait." Sam got his phone out of his pocket and placed a call. "Puck, we are here. Give me like three minutes and then they can start it." Sam said and hung up.

"Mercedes, I know that we have been going through a very interesting path since you got back from San Francisco. We went from not talking to each other after I blurted out my feelings for you, to you avoiding me like a plague, to be where we are today. I know we still have a long way to go, a lot to learn but I know that we are meant for each other. I've known that for the longest time but I found the strength to act on those feelings now." Sam said as she pulled Mercedes into an embrace and rested his forehead on hers. "Do I regret it? Yes. Wanna know why?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Because I could be having the most amazing time with you as my girlfriend or even as my wife but my stupidity and my testosterone blinded me for the longest time and now that I have you…" Sam wanted to continue but he choked.

"Sam, I know haven't been the perfect girl you deserve in the past few days but you know where I stand. I love you with all my heart, I really do but-"

Sam interrupted her, "I know how important France is for you and I am letting you go, Mercedes. I want you to enjoy that opportunity and grow not only on your career but also as a person. I want you to feel independent, I want you to feel like no one or nothing is holding you back. But, before you leave there's something I want you to see. I want you to see how much you mean to me. Look around you because-"

"Oh my god, Sam!" Mercedes pulled herself out of Sam's embrace when she got the first glimpse of one of the main screens. Mercedes hands flew to her mouth and tears began to fall freely because of all the emotions she was experiencing in that moment.

Sam had put together a slideshow of all the pictures he had of her and all their time together and she did not know how he did it but he managed to get them displayed in every single screen in Times Square. Not only Mercedes was witnessing how much she meant to him, everyone else was, tourists and fellow New Yorkers as well. She looked at every screen mesmerized because Sam took the best pictures and thoughtfully he settled them for her to enjoy. It was the most romantic thing Mercedes has ever experienced and it felt like it was a scene straight out from a romantic movie. Sam Evans was her prince charming and she was not going to let him go.

At the end of the slideshow, Mercedes looked like a hot mess. Her make-up was messed-up because of all the tears but she was happy and more in love than ever. She stood on her tippy toes and pulled Sam into the most intense kiss they have ever shared. Mercedes felt like her body was going to give up on her at any minute because her heart palpitations were out of control. When Mercedes and Sam ran out of breath, they pulled out of the kiss but not from the embrace they were sharing. Mercedes looked at him tenderly and he got lost in her brown eyes.

"Sam, move to France with me?" She asked without any hesitation.

"What?" He was taken aback by her question.

"Come to France with me, please? Apple has offices there; you can apply for a transfer. We can make this work. "

Sam wanted to be with Mercedes. He loved her more than he loved himself but in his mind, moving to France was not a smart solution to their problem. He wanted things between them to flow naturally, not to be forced by an inevitable change of scenario. He knew she was going to be heartbroken but his heart was already shattered by his decision of letting her go. He trusted his gut and told her.

"Mercedes, I can't. I'm sorry… I can't."

"What?" She said in shocked.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to be with you forever and always but I don't want us to force something that should happen naturally. I don't want to lose you and if not losing you means letting you go to France for the time that you need to stay there, I am willing to accept the challenge. Mercedes, a minute without you is worse than dealing with life in prison but no matter what happens I will be right here waiting for you. I love you and that is something that is never going to change." He said with tears threatening to fall.

Mercedes was wordless. She did not know what to say or how to react. She was just standing in the middle of Times Square carrying a broken heart and a mind full of questions about Sam's unexpected behavior.

"Sam, this morning you were pressuring me to take a decision and now you are just giving up."

"Mercedes, I am not giving up. I am just going to see if this famous saying is actually true."

"Which one?" She asked.

"If you love something, Set it free... If it comes back, it's yours, If it doesn't, it never was yours." He said with his signature lopsided grin.

"Sam, but I am yours." She confessed.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." He said and there in the middle of the busiest touristic spot of New York City, he sealed his love in the most romantic way he could think of, a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Yes or No? How many of you are ready to cyber slap me? Don't do it... just yet. Things might change in the next couple of chapters.

What about Finn's messy encounter, did Mercedes managed the situation properly? How about Sam's jealous being? Is Finn out her life for good?

How about their encounter with Rachel; funny, right? I have a thing for Faberry so I had to put it in the story somehow. Don't judge me, please!

What were your thoughts about what Sam did for Mercedes at Times Square? Very romantic, huh? Are you guys mad that he is letting her go to France after he was so eager to fight to keep her in New York? Is she going to leave or is she going to realize that she can't live with out him?

Stay tune because there is more to come...

To my lovely beta Jenny... A Thousand Thanks! You are super!

Until next time...


	15. L'amour et la Sérendipité

Well... here's the new chapter... I have to say I am really happy of all the reviews and messages I got from last chapter. They really, really made me smile... so I hope that this chapter pleases all of you. I tried my best. :)

As always I ask for all of you to forgive any mistakes you might see while reading... I am far from perfect and so is my lovely Beta, Jenny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15

After sharing the most amazing moment with Mercedes, Sam went back to his office and decided to give Kurt a call to tell him that he did not needed the meeting with his and Mercedes' boss after all.

"I'm letting her go. So, you can cancel my meeting with your boss." Sam said while looking over some emails.

"You're doing what?" Kurt asked surprised once again by the one and only Sam Evans.

"Kurt, she needs her freedom, her time and she needs to grow professionally and personally. I love her but I am not going to tie her down because of that. I will wait for her for as long as she needs." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"You are going to wait for her? Yeah right! Is this an excuse to go back to you old ways? Sam, Mercedes told me how friendly you were back in college. Are you getting tired of her?" Kurt said with an edge on his voice.

He sighed. "No, no and no. Kurt, I've changed, believe me. My feelings for Mercedes are true and deep. I will never do something to make her doubt me."

"Then… why that sudden change of heart?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Because I want her to be happy and I want her to live her life to the fullest. I don't want her to look back at this moment and ask 'what if'. It would kill me to see her do that and know I was the reason that stopped her life for taking the course it was supposed to take." Sam explained even though he knew Kurt was not buying the words that came out of his mouth.

"I don't think your decision is wise but I am not going to keep pushing anything. Time will tell us who's right and who's wrong today. I'll see you later, Sam."

"See you later, Kurt... And thanks for everything."

XXXXX

The days before Mercedes' big move were bittersweet. They spent every single possible time together and even during work hours, they were connected through Skype. Sam wanted to cram as much time as he could with her to use the memories on a later time to fill the emptiness he was going to feel during the six months Mercedes was going to be in France. When the moment of goodbye arrived, many tears were shed, kisses were given and many promises made, all of them leading to a happily ever after.

XXXXX

It had been three months since Mercedes moved to France and Sam was still having a hard time adjusting to her absence. They talked every day, they 'Skyped' and 'FaceTimed' every other day but Sam missed the physical aspect of being with Mercedes, cyber naughtiness was ok to go by but not enough for him to actually survive and he knew that it was not enough for Mercedes as well.

Sam was in his office grumpily rummaging for something in his messy desk when Rory walked in.

"Why so sulky?" Rory asked handling Sam, his 10 o'clock cup of coffee.

"I'm not in sulky mood." Sam spat.

"Then, I am a real leprechaun." Rory joked.

"Well… You're Irish." Sam mockingly stated.

"That was racist. I resent it." Rory good-humoredly said. "Just kidding."

Sam just side-eyed Rory and finally roared with laughter. "Thanks Rory, I needed a comic relief."

"Anytime, pal. But really, are you ok?"

"I'm missing Mercedes like crazy. The time zone difference is not helping at all."

"I bet. To be honest with you, I am still questioning why you decided to let her go. I mean understand everything you've said about letting her enjoy life, her job opportunity and all the other bullshit you have been saying. However, why did you really let her go? Are you scared of commitment Sam?" Rory asked Sam looking at him dead in the eyes.

Sam took a chug of his coffee and nearly burned his throat. "Fuck, this coffee is blazing."

"It is a hot coffee, Sam. Now, answer me." Rory said slightly amused.

Sam clenched his jaw. "I am not fearful of commitment, Rory, at least not with Mercedes. To be frank with you, I think Mercedes is. She's the one avoiding any kind of formalities between us."

"Have you asked her why?"

"Is not that I haven't tried is just that she knows how to avoid the topic flawlessly."

"I think you have a serious case of _'runaway bride'_."

"You are exaggerating. I think she just overwhelmed. We went from besties to whatever the hell we are right now. Maybe for her it's not something easy to deal with." Sam rebutted.

"So, you guys are technically together but at the same time you guys aren't?"

Sam simply nodded.

"That sucks, man."

"Tell me about it."

Sam I like Mercedes for you… I really do… but how much longer do you think you can wait for her?" Rory asked astonished.

"Whatever time is necessary because she's worth it. I refuse to give up on her. Rory, you don't know her as much as I do. She's the girl of my dreams. I've trying hard to prove her that; what happens is that I can't find the way to really get through to her."

"Ok, sure maybe I don't know her very well but what if she's scared of getting serious with you because of she thinks that you might go back to your old ways. Have you thought about that?"

Sam kept an unreadable facial expression. He never thought Mercedes could use his past behavior to put their happiness together on hold. He was quite the manwhore back in college but Mercedes was one of his main priorities and he always showed her that.

"Why so quiet? Could I be right?" Rory asked.

"No and please stop with you nonsense. We need to go back to work." Sam said frustrated.

After Rory left his office, his words echoed in his mind. _Could Mercedes be really using my past to keep us from moving foward? _He thought. Yes, Sam knew he was no saint and that he slept with pretty much every girl at Cornell but that was part of his past and as soon as he realized he had feelings for Mercedes he stopped fooling around with girls and jerking off became his stress reliever until things with Mercedes got interesting. Looking at the city view he had from his office's windows, Sam's thoughts wandered back to the night he met Mercedes. With a smile on his face, he remembered how one casual mistake has brought so much joy to his life. Of course, at the beginning, he only saw her as a friend he wanted to fuck but as time went by, Mercedes became an essential part of his life. She became his companion, his counselor, his ray of light, his best friend and at some point of the journey, she became his dream girl.

A little time later, Sam's secretary reminded him of the meeting he had in five minutes. Sam grabbed all the paperwork he needed for it but forgot to get his cellphone, something that was bound to cause him a misunderstanding with Mercedes.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Paris and six hours ahead of him, Mercedes was walking back to her apartment after a long day of work. She looked around enjoying everything the city has to offer. Paris was full of history, culture and different things that would make her think about Sam. _How can I be in the city of love and be far away from my love? I know talking to him and skyping is a way to deal with his physical absence, but damn, I miss Sam. I miss his kisses, his hugs, waking up with him by side. How will I survive the time I have left?_ She thought. To ease her thoughts she texted Sam,

"_Hey Sammy! I miss you like crazy."_

Five minutes pass and still no answer from him. "Maybe he is in a meeting." She sadly whispered.

As soon as she opened her apartment door, a dreary Mercedes walked to her room to drop her purse and then she walked to her bathroom, she got undressed and took a hot shower. While in the shower, her thoughts ran a mile per minute, she wanted to believe Sam was busy but thinking about how he used to be when she first met him, made her stomach heaved. Mercedes got out of the shower, dried herself and put on her pajamas. After settling in her bed, she turned on her laptop and decided to get online on Skype. To make her feel even worse Sam was not online. She got her cellphone out of her purse and still no sign of Sam. She took a deep breath and decided to keep herself busy with other things. To keep her mind busy, she texted Kurt, Stacy... And even Lauren, who she did not miss a bit. Two hours passed and still no Sam to talk to or no text to read from him. Tired of waiting, Mercedes turned off her computer and sent Sam a text message telling him that she was going to sleep and she did not wanted to be bothered. For the first time in months, Mercedes went to bed angry.

XXXXX

When Sam returned to his office, he found his phone next to his computer keyboard. He eagerly checked his messages and was happy to see that he had two messages from Mercedes. He read the first one and smile spread across his face. He missed Mercedes more than words could ever express. He answered that message but as soon as he read the other message, his smile vanished.

"What the hell, Mercedes!" He said aloud.

Sam called Mercedes but his call went straight to her voicemail. He heard her new French greeting and as soon as he heard the beep, he took a deep breath and said,

"Mercedes… Baby, what's going on? Why are you suddenly mad at me? I was at a meeting and I forgot my cellphone. I am human, you know! Call me whenever you get this."

As soon as he hung up, Sam called his secretary into his office.

"Vanessa, I need you to do some personal things for me. Do you think you can handle them in privacy?"

"Of course, Mr. Evans, anything you need." Vanessa said, notepad in hand. "Mr. Evans, can I ask you something?" Vanessa shyly asked.

"Sure." He said annoyed.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked concerned. Vanessa has been Sam's secretary since he first started working at Apple. She was a few years older than Sam was and even though he was her boss, she had a soft spot for him because he was always kind to her. She always looked at him as if he was her little brother.

"I'm sorry Vanessa; I didn't mean to be rude to you. I'm not actually upset, it's just that I think Mercedes is mad at me and I need to fix whatever it is soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Evans." She said apologetic.

"That's ok. Anyways, I need you to go on the internet, find the closest flower shop to the Louvre and try to order the most exquisite flower arrangement they can make. I need that on Mercedes'desk as early as possible."

"Got it." She said. "Mr. Evans, but what if I can't find one that's actually open? There's a six-hour difference so, that means that is almost 9pm there. "

"I have faith you will and don't worry about how much they will charge me, I'm willing to pay a ridiculous amount of money just to make Mercedes smile again." Sam told his secretary with a smile on his face.

Vanessa smiled back at the foolishness of her boss.

"Also, there's something else I need you to do for me." He said with an even bigger smile.

XXXXX

The next morning when Mercedes woke up, the first thing she did was to turn on her phone and wait to see if she had any messages. Seconds later, her cellphone notified her that she had a voicemail from Sam and she stared at her phone undecided about what to do. After deliberating for a few seconds, she decided to get ready for work and listen to the voicemail sometime later. She was not going to let Sam ruin her day.

In a little bit over an hour, Mercedes walked inside her office to find a flower arrangement that had Sam written all over it. _Is this his attempt to say 'I'm sorry'?_ She thought. She left her office and walked to her secretary's desk and asked her,

"Amélie, do you know anything about the flowers that are sitting at my office's desk?"

"Not really." She said. "The only thing the carrier said was that it was an special delivery for you." She added.

"Ok."

"Also, you have a meeting at 5:30pm at Café Le Dôme."

"Really? With who?" She asked curiously.

"A new art donor for the museum." Amélie replied with a smile.

"Okay."

As soon as Mercedes walked back inside her office, she approached the flower arrangement, grab the card and read it,

"_Mercedes, _

_Yesterday was a misunderstanding and I hope this flowers light up you mood and put a smile on your face. _

_Je t'aime, Sam"_

After reading the card several times, Mercedes found the strength to listen to Sam's voicemail. After listening to it, Mercedes felt like a total fool. She was frustrated at herself for letting her doubts cloud her mind. She looked at her watch and realized that it was a little bit over 3:00am in New York but as soon as she believed Sam was up, she was going to call him and apologized for her immature behavior.

Mercedes kept herself busy with work and she left her office only when her presence was required outside her office. Sometime around 4:00pm Parisian time, Mercedes decided it was reasonable time to call Sam at his office. Vanessa picked up Sam's direct line and Mercedes felt sad because that mean that Sam was unavailable.

"Sam Evans' office, this is Vanessa; how may I help you?"

"Vanessa, this is Mercedes; how are you?" Mercedes said on a blunt tone.

"Hey Mercedes! I am fantastic. How are you?" Vanessa said cheerfully.

"I'm good. It's Sam around?" Trying not to sound too upset because she knew Sam was not around.

"Actually… No. He's not here right now. According to what I see on his agenda he's going to be quite busy today."

"Oh. I guess I have to wait until later on to get a hold of him. If for some reason he calls, can you tell him that I need to talk to him, ASAP." Mercedes requested.

"I will do so, Mercedes. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Thanks. Have a nice day." Mercedes said wanting to end the phone call.

"You too." Vanessa said and hung up.

Mercedes sank on her chair and let out a frustrated sigh. All she wanted was to talk to Sam, fix the stupid mess she created but now she had to wait until god knows when to talk to him. Between working over some paperwork from the newest exhibition the Louvre was having in the upcoming weeks, to answering emails from her friends back home, she did not noticed she lost track of time. It was not until Amélie alerted her over the speaker that it was time for her to leave for her meeting that she decided to stop overworking her mind and to fix her appearance for her meeting.

She arrived at Café Le Dôme, ten minutes before the meeting was scheduled so she decided to take advantage of that time and take pictures of the great Eiffel Tower with her phone. In that moment, she received a text from Amélie telling her that he person wanted to meet her on the benches underneath the tower._ You have to be fucking kidding me._ She thought but she decided to walk in her lovely black pumps because no matter what she loved Paris' surroundings.

As she walked to the Tower, she felt more enamored of the city. She loved the architecture, the weather and the mythical romantic feeling that the city evoked. She kinda hated those moments because Sam invaded her thoughts and seeing all the couples around her was not helping her either. She was so distracted by the loveliness of the city that she completely forgot about asking Amélie about the person she was supposed to meet. When she was about to get her phone out of her purse, she felt someone standing too close for her liking.

"Do you believe in serendipity?"

Mercedes froze and before she could react, known hands to her took her by the waist and spun her around and there underneath the tower, Mercedes eyes met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and the ones that have captivated her heart years before.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Mercedes whispered. She was smiling, trembling and she was feeling the same way she felt when Sam surprised her in Times Square a few months ago.

"Well… I came to see you." He said as he placed a peck on her lips.

"Sam, are you crazy?" Mercedes said stunned.

Sam placed his finger on Mercedes' lips. "Crazy about you."

Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow ahead of them, as if underneath the Eiffel Tower time stood still and it was only them standing in that spot. After running out of air, Mercedes broke the kiss.

"Sam, I was supposed to call you to apologize. Yesterday I behaved like a 5 year-old and I feel stupid for even doubting about you."

"Shhh." Sam said, placing his index finger in top of Mercedes lips.

"Apology accepted. Also, please never in your life call yourself stupid again. Promise?" Sam said looking at her, charmed by her brown eyes.

"I promise."

Sam got down on one knee and Mercedes felt that heart stopped beating, "Oh my god!"

"Relax, I'm not going to ask you to marry me, at least not yet. But I am going to ask you something I should've long time ago. Mercedes, you are the girl my heart, body and soul desire. You are everything I never thought I was going to find but miraculously life decided I was worth enough to find you. For that reason now that we are here in one of the most romantic spots of the city of love, I want to take the opportunity to ask you once and for all; do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled. He was so special, romantic; he was simply perfect.

"Yes, yes… I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Fuck yeah." Sam screamed at the top of his lungs and he started jumping and dancing around her, causing her to laugh and blush. When he finally came down from his high, he kissed her affectionately. After breaking the kiss, they both stared at each other and smiled,

"Anywhere you want to go to celebrate?" Sam asked.

"Home." She said mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: **Fluffy ending, just the way I like it. Any thoughts? Yes, no... Something... I am going to keep my A/N shot because it is kinda late where I live and I need to go to bed (I work all day tomorrow, not fun).

I can't wait to read the reactions...

Until Next Time...

Tons of Love, XO


	16. Love and Family Dynamics

Say hello to a new update... It took me longer than expected but I hope you guys like the final product...

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and messages. I am really happy with all the kindness I've been receiving since I started writing this story.

As always I ask for all of you to forgive any mistakes you might see while reading... I am far from perfect and so is my lovely Beta, Jenny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. Also, I do not own Made of Honor (the movie in which I am loosely basing this story adding some twists and craziness from my own imagination) but I wish I could be the woman owning Patrick Dempsey's heart.

On to the chapter and please don't forget to leave some love, hate or anything on your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sam's visit to Paris was definitely one of the fondest memories, both, Mercedes and Sam will always share. A 3-day stay ended up as a 7-day stay, where they spend all of the possible minutes they could together. From visiting all the Parisian landmarks, taking pictures, to exploring French gastronomy that led Sam to numerous visits to several restrooms, to a great amount of opportunities to show how much they love each other, Sam and Mercedes never found their way down from cloud nine. When they updated their relationship status on Facebook, mostly Mercedes felt like a celebrity being harassed by the media. From likes, to comments, to never-ending messages from Stacy and Kurt, Mercedes tried to skip Facebook until the day Sam departed but it was impossible because it was good to see that many people were happy that they finally took a step forward.

Mercedes was sitting on the living room's sofa, looking at her phone intensely. Sam knew she was having an early morning Facebook overdose and he could not help but to stop his tracks and stare at all the faces she made while looking at it. In Sam's eyes, Mercedes was adorably perfect.

He sat next to her. "Why are you on Facebook again?" Sam asked, while kissing Mercedes on the cheek and curiously looking at her phone screen. It was Sam's last day in Paris and they decided to stay at Mercedes' place because they wanted to avoid getting too distracted and having Sam lose his flight back to the States.

"I have new notifications. I didn't know people were going to be so happy for us." She said, taking her eyes off the screen and looking into his green eyes. "I got some new messages from Stacy. She wants all the details about what we've been up to."

"I will tell her later. If you keep feeding her with information, she's going to keep asking." Sam said and then started to kiss her neck, sending a strong jolt of electricity through Mercedes' veins. "There are other things we could do before I hop on the plane that will take me back to my sorry-ass loneliness in New York."

"Sam…" Mercedes whimpered, forgetting completely about her phone, which seconds later fell on her carpeted floor.

A little time after, clothes were on the floor, hands were aggressively touching and teasing, kisses were spread all over their bodies and love definitely filled the air the last hours Sam spent in Paris.

XXXXX

Returning to New York after the most amazing week with Mercedes was dreadful for Sam. He knew that a long distance relationship with Mercedes was going to be difficult to handle. Not because there was not enough love from their parts but because he was going to miss not having her close every day for the next months.

"Good morning, Mr. Evans!" A very content Vanessa greeted Sam as he approached her.

"Hello Vanessa, nice to see you." He said stopping his tracks.

"Don't lie." Vanessa straightforwardly said. Sam was stunned by her remark but he could tell where her remark was heading because of the smile she had on her face. "Mr. Evans, I bet you wanted to extend you French vacation until the day Mercedes comes back to the city."

Sam gave her the thumb up sign. "You betcha."

"I've been your secretary long enough to know you." She jokingly added.

"Also, when it comes to Mercedes I am quite predictable… Back to the serious stuff, how my agenda looks today?"

"So far, it's open. Mr. Flannigan has been taking care of all the things that were pending. He said that he was going to fill you about everything at some point today." She said.

"Great. I can't wait." He said sarcastically and walked to his office.

XXXXX

A little over an hour after, Sam's phone buzzed.

"_Hope you're happy to be back in NYC."_ Mercedes' message read.

"_You're kidding, right?"_ Sam replied. _"I'm missing you like crazy. All I want to do is flight back, lock us inside your room, and don't leave it for days."_ He quickly added.

"_Soon."_ She impishly replied.

"_Stop torturing me."_ Sam added.

"_Soon. Be patient."_

"_I can't be patient. I want you and I need you now."_

"_Soon."_

"_Tease."_

"_LOL. I gotta go finish some stuff here. Talk to you later. I love you." _

"_I love you more."_ Sam concluded.

XXXXX

A couple of weeks after Sam returned to New York, he drove up state to visit his severely neglected parents. Sam always felt guilty about not spending enough time with his parents but Mercedes, his job and his busy life in Manhattan kept him away from them. Since Mercedes knew about his little getaway, they decided to give each other some space during the weekend because Stacy and Stevie were going to be there as well and Sam needed to focus his time on his family.

As soon as he opened the front door, his heart swelled at the sound of laughter that filled his parents' house. "Family… I'm home." Sam yelled as he dropped his bag at the front and walked towards the kitchen.

"Son, so happy you finally made it." Dwight, Sam's father said as soon as Sam walked into the kitchen. Sam's mother came closer and gave him a hug and soft kiss on his cheek. "You made just in time for dinner." Sam smiled because he was seriously starving.

"Hey Sam!" Stevie screeched while giving him a hug that left Sam grasping for air.

"Stevie, I am so happy to see you. It has been forever. There are some things I need to update you about." Sam said after finding his way to breathe again.

"Is the name Mercedes involved?" Stevie asked.

Sam chucked. "Possibly."

"Are you thinking about proposing to Mercedes?" Stacy quipped while walking inside the kitchen with a very pregnant April following her.

Sam rolled his eyes at his sister; she could read him better than an open book and that was very frustrating at times. Sam focused on his sister-in-law's very pregnant look and bellowed, "Oh my god, April! That baby is going to pop out anytime soon."

"Tell me about it. I can't move, my back is killing me and I can't see my foot. Pregnancy is not as glamorous as people think it is but it the miracle that comes from it is the most amazing gift parents can ever get." She said rubbing her belly. "Are you excited?" Sam queried, returning his attention to Stevie.

"Very." He admitted.

Dinner was going as great as it could. They talked; they laughed but when Stacy decided to teased Sam about his relationship and some of the crazy and too romantic things he had done while wooing Mercedes, things went from sweet to sour.

"So… Samster… I have some questions for you." Stacy said making everybody at the table to focus their attention on Sam.

"What?" Sam could feel the heat on his cheeks rising and all he wanted to do was hide underneath the table.

"Dude… Relax…" Stacy said. "How does it feel to be Mercedes' boyfriend after all this time?"

Sam was silent for a few seconds but his facial gesture betrayed him. His face broke into the most expressive smile he could show that words were not necessary for his reply.

"Sam Evans has grown a vagina." Stacy quickly jested.

Everyone at the table broke into laughter, except a not amused Sam. "Very funny, fucking funny." He said sarcastically.

"Sam, language…" Dwight remarked.

"Dad… She needs to stop with the snarky comments." Sam whined.

"How old are you again, Sam? Five? No, right! Then… Man up, dude!" Stacy shouted.

"Guys… calm down… I haven't seen you in months and I come back for this… Really? Grow up!" Stevie said trying to bring some sense between Sam and Stacy.

Sam and Stacy groaned.

"Stevie… I just wanted to ask Sam about how he felt about the relationship… He's the touchy one. Also, I wanted to know what he's planning for the marriage proposal because he has outdone himself with the whole Times Square thing and asking Mercedes to be his girlfriend in Paris." Stacy shifted her attention back to Sam. "Sam, are you taking her on a trip to the moon for the wedding proposal?" She said mockingly.

Sam loved his sister very much, he did, but Yale had increased her sarcastic and cynical personality to heaven's heights and it was irritating at times. Sam kept his cool but when he was about to answer, his mother interrupted him,

"Stacy, that's enough! What has gotten into you? We didn't raise you to be such…" Mary Evans was not a woman to lose her cool quickly but Stacy was being difficult.

"Such a what, mom?" Stacy's eyes were protruding.

"Such a bitch." Mary finally admitted.

Stevie gasped at his mother's no so lady-like statement, while everyone else remained silent.

"Touché." Dwight said breaking the silence.

April finally reacted to the whole scene with the loudest laugh ever heard. After she came down from her high and she saw that no one else laughed she said, "Sorry… I am extremely hormonal."

After a long awkward silence, Stevie, April, Dwight and Stacy finished their dinner and withdrew from the table leaving Sam and his mother with the tedious task of cleaning the dishes.

"Mom… can I ask you something?" Sam said while drying some plates.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about my relationship with Mercedes?" Sam asked, avoiding his mother's gaze.

His mother stayed silent for what it felt like forever. "Sam, I don't have anything negative to say about your relationship with Mercedes. Your father and I have always thought that she was the perfect girl for you for many reasons but the most important reason is because we know that nobody is going to love you the way she have loved you all this time. Everyone in this family knew that there has been a magical connection between the both of you since you met but at that time both of you were young and immature, well… mostly you, to see how perfect you were for each other." Sam quietly chuckled. "Son… I love Mercedes as much as I love you and your siblings, she is a special girl, a one of a kind treasure and you hit the jackpot when she crossed your path and you decided that she was too amazing to let go. Of course, I see you marrying her and having kids with her but everything has its time under the sun, Sam. The best advice I can give you is to take things slow. Enjoy every moment and make sure that both of you are happy in the relationship and always remember that it is just you and her in the relationship, so don't you dare letting people's comments shake the foundation of that relationship." Mary finished and pulled a teary Sam into a warm hug.

"Thanks mom!" Sam soughed.

"Anytime." Mary said as she tightened the embrace.

XXXXX

That same night, while Sam was working on a work proposal, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Sam quickly slipped from the bed and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he found a somewhat distressed Stacy. "What do you want? I am busy right now." Sam said dryly.

"I get it… You're still mad at me and I deserve it." Stacy admitted.

"So… If you know; why are you here?"

"Look Sam, I'm sorry about the vagina comment. You're my brother, I love you, respect you and look up to you and I don't want my stupid immaturity to shatter our relationship."

"Stacy, you need to understand that there's a fine line between jokes and disrespect and tonight you've crossed it. I am your brother, I love you and that will never change but I need you to respect me above everything. You are not a kid anymore and you need to think before you speak because one day you are not going to be able to blame the 'stick foot in my mouth' syndrome and you could end up losing more than you can imagine." Sam was firm yet kind to his sister, his anger was already gone but he wanted and needed to teach his sister a lesson and he knew that tomorrow everything was going to be all right between them because it has always been that way.

XXXXX

The next morning Sam woke up thanks to the indulging smell of breakfast a la Evans' style and a very empty and loud stomach. Sam freshened up and soon he was inside the kitchen, pecking on the food, as kids do.

"Sam… Stop acting like a little child." His mom said as she gave him a gentle slap.

"Ouch!" Sam rubbed his hand exaggeratedly making his mother giggled.

While Mary, April and Stacy were immersed in the food preparation, the men finally stopped acting like kids and settled down in the living room to hold a manly conversation. They talked about sports, cars, movies until the marriage topic came out. Sam looked nervously at Stevie and his father because he did not know what useful comment he could bring into the conversation. Yes, he could talk about his parents and Stevie's marriage because he was aware of some of the things, good and bad, that have happened throughout them; nonetheless all he wanted to do was talk about his experiences, however they were not existent at that point.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sam protested.

His brother and father gave him a judgmental look. "Why?" His father asked.

"Because I want to feel part of the conversation and you guys know that my familiarity with this topic is limited to both of your experiences." Sam argued.

"Then just listen, Sam. You can get some pointers from our perspectives because marriage is a tricky road no matter how perfect the other person can be." His dad countered.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and huffed frustratingly. He actually wanted to talk to them about proposing to Mercedes right after she came back from Paris and actually, he was not very interested in knowing the downsides of marriage. He knew his mother told him the night before to take it easy with her and to enjoy every moment but all he wanted to do was to be able to call Mercedes his, forever.

"Guys… I want to propose to Mercedes." Sam slurred.

"What?" Stevie snapped. "I mean don't get me wrong I love her but you guys haven't dated for that long."

"But… we've know each other since forever. We have been through almost everything together and I am sure I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Son, I know this thing with Mercedes seems so perfect and exciting but marriage is a lot more than a wedding ceremony and a lavish reception. Is the moment when you leave everything behind to become a husband, a provider, a future parent and it is the phase when a young man becomes a real man. Are you sure to face that?"

Sam breathed and smiled. "With Mercedes by my side… I am ready to face everything. When I am with Mercedes I feel complete, stronger, loved and capable of loving someone more than I can love anything in the world. I feel like I've waited a thousand years for her and I don't want to wait any longer. My only concern is that I don't know how Mercedes would react. It took me a long time to finally get her to be my girlfriend, if I try to propose she's going to freak out."

"Then don't do it. Give the relationship more time, Sam." Stevie advised him. "I am telling you this because I already know what a divorce feels like."

"Stevie… what happened between you and Kitty was just crazy mess." Sam pointed out.

"A crazy mess that affected me beyond comprehension."

"But then, you found April…"

"Sure, but we have been through our ups and downs, Sam. Also… look at mom and dad; they have been through a lot too. Marriage is beautiful yet it could be painful if one of the parts is not completely ready for it. Give your relationship a little bit of more time, trust me on this one."

Sam was not completely happy with Stevie's advice. He knew he was right but he already had the engagement ring burning a hole in one of the drawers of his dresser. He needed a second opinion but he was going to deal with that later.

"By the way, how is Mercedes? I haven't heard you talking about her since you arrived and the incident with Stacy last night doesn't count. Is everything ok?" Dwight asked curiously.

"Yes. We just decided to keep our communication limited this weekend because she said that I needed to concentrate in spending my time with the family, since I have been neglecting all of you for quite some time."

"Very thoughtful of her." Sam's dad replied smirking.

In that moment, Stacy shouted from the kitchen, _"Breakfast is ready."_

While passing the plates around and serving the food, the front doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" Mary objected. "It is too early for visitors."

Everyone at the table stayed quiet and the doorbell rang again.

"Sam… would you mind checking who's at the door?" Dwight asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"No." Sam answered confused.

As Sam stood up and walked to the front door. He could not help but hear his family giggling and whispering in the dining room and that freaked Sam a little bit.

The doorbell rang for a third time and Sam's freaked-out mode became aggravation.

As he opened the door, Sam started to shout, "What is your despe-", but was stopped by whom he saw standing in the porch. Sam felt that his jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes were bulging and he forgot the ability to speak. After blinking for like a million times, he manage to whisper,

"You."

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who's coming for breakfast? Thoughts... Good, Bad, So-so? Do I sense a wedding proposal in the works? Wedding Bell Blues... Why not!

I wanna take this opportunity to wish all of you a Happy and Pleasant Thanksgiving! (I don't know if all of you actually celebrate this... but still...)

Jenny... A thousand Thank Yous... :)

Until Next Time... XOXO


	17. The Moment When Things Changed

Hello readers... Here's the new update.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and messages. I am enjoying this experience a lot, thanks to all the love I get every time I post a new chapter.

As always I ask for all of you to forgive any mistakes you might see while reading... I am far from perfect and so is my lovely Beta, Jenny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

On to the chapter... Don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter 17

_On the previous chapter:_

_As he opened the door, Sam started to shout, "What is your despe-", but was stopped by whom he saw standing in the porch. Sam felt that his jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes bulging and he ran out of words. After blinking for like a million times, he manage to whisper, _

"_You." _

XXXXX

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well… you are here." Sam managed to Sam, still astonished.

"Yes, I'm here."

"But… Why?" Sam asked shaking his head. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him and he was still sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Sam, what is taking you so…" Stacy stopped her tracks at the sight of the person standing in the front porch of her parent's house. "Oh my god… You're here!"

"Is that the only coherent sentence the Evans' clan can form today?"

"No… It's just that we were not expecting you, at all. Please, come on in." Stacy said, motioning the unexpected visitor to walk inside the house. A still shocked Sam grabbed the person's bag and placed it at the bottom of the stairs.

Once the person was inside the house, Sam's brain regained some thinking ability. "Stacy, go to the dining room. We will be there soon."

Stacy looked at Sam confused. "Ok." Seconds later, she was gone.

"What's going on, Sam?"

In that moment, Sam felt a rush of emotions run through his body and just like that, he pulled the mystery visitor into an embrace. "I'm so sorry for my initial reaction. I mean… I am thrilled you're here, but why didn't you tell me, Mercedes?"

Mercedes finally felt the initial awkwardness fading away and instead of answering Sam's question, she cupped his face, looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately; actions speak louder than words, people says. Also, she needed to keep her mind away from thinking about the real reason she was there.

Thanks to that kiss, Sam felt his blood heading to a place that was going to cause him a serious trouble.

After breaking up the kiss, Mercedes innocently said, "I think that we need to head to the dining room, your family is probably wondering why we haven't joined them."

She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards the dining room but Sam did not move from his spot.

"Sam?" Mercedes said, looking at him.

Sam's cheeks had a pale blush of pink. "I kinda have to take care of something." Sam hissed.

Mercedes eyes trailed down his body until she found the root of his problem. She mischievously smirked and said, "If we were somewhere else, I would've been more than happy to help you with that problem but right now… I'm sorry… You're on your own because I'm starving for actual food."

Sam's jaw dropped for the second time in the morning, "You are the cause of this and… now, you're leaving me hanging." Sam whispered frustrated pointing to the bulge on his pants. Mercedes laughed and he dejectedly adjusted his problem and walked to dining room with Mercedes.

XXXXX

After breakfast, Sam guided Mercedes to his room to help her settle down in it for the few days they were going to spend at the Evans' residence. Between kisses and few teases, Mercedes brought back the saneness to them,

"Sam, no matter how much we want to get it on… we can't." Mercedes said regretfully.

"Why?" Sam whined.

"Because we are at your parents' house and well… that's a big _NO_ and it's just weird."

"But… I'm feeling reckless." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a lost soul." Mercedes said, patting his cheek tenderly.

"Have mercy… Show me some of your mercy…" Sam said pleading and closing the gap between them.

"Back off." Mercedes demanded.

"Is that what you really want?" Sam whispered seductively.

Silence.

"That's what I thought." He said friskily.

When he was about to kiss Mercedes, his bedroom door was swung open.

"Oh god! This is very awkward… Thank god is me and not mom or dad." A slightly uncomfortable Stevie said, while turning around to hide his embarrassment.

Mercedes covered her severely flustered face with her hands, while Sam just laughed.

"What's up Stevie?" Sam said casually.

Stevie finally turned around to face them but barely made eye contact with them, "Uh… I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a shopping trip with April and me. If I go with her on my own, I don't know if I'll make it back. Sam, you know how much I hate the malls."

Sam glanced at Mercedes and smiled, "We'll go with you. That would keep my dick at ease." Mercedes slapped him in the shoulder. "Oh baby… I love when you get rough." Sam joked.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Stevie said as he clumsily backed away from the room. "We will leave in an hour or so." Stevie said before closing the door.

"That gives me plenty of time to give you and get some pleasure." Sam said turning his attention to Mercedes.

XXXXX

Sometime later, the two couples arrived at the mall. During the walk to the mall entrance, the girls were engaged in the baby conversation and the Sam and Stevie were engrossed in the typical sports conversation. As soon as they walked inside the mall, Sam clasped Mercedes' hand causing his brother to laugh.

"Still very possessive I see."

"Always." Sam confirmed kissing the back of Mercedes' hand. "You never know with whom you may run to at these places."

After visiting every single children store they found at the mall, they headed to one of the restaurants for lunch. While waiting to be seated, Sam heard someone calling him but he decided to pretend he did not hear the person because he knew exactly who the person was.

"Really Trouty Mouth! You are going to pull that stunt on me?" Sam flinched at the sound of his high school nickname.

Sam slowly turned around to meet the person. Mercedes turned around as well because she wanted to meet the person who called her boyfriend the funniest nickname she has ever heard in her life.

"Hi Santana! It's been forever since the last time I saw you." Sam uncomfortably said to the feisty girl.

"Nice to see you too." She said sarcastically. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. Guppy Face's high school ex-girlfriend." The Latina girl said stretching her arm for Mercedes to reach.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes Jones. Sam's current girlfriend." She said as she shook Santana's hand.

"Way to go, Lady Lips. She's amazingly pretty." Santana said.

Sam smiled, while Mercedes was thankful of her dark skin, because she knew she was blushing at the girl's remark.

In that moment, a very bubbly blonde-haired woman approached them and clutched Santana's hand.

"San, Lord T just called… He asked us to stop by the drugstore when we head home to get him some condoms. He's going out tonight."

Santana politely smiled at the girl and decided to introduced her to the couple; the least they needed to know was that Lord T was her girlfriend's cat. "Sam, Mercedes; this is my girlfriend Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." The couple said in unison.

"It's a pleasure." Brittany said.

"So, what's new with you Santana?" Sam asked.

"Well… I'm on my last year of law school and also I'm teaching at Brit's dance studio. How about you?"

"I headed to Cornell, that's where I met Mercedes. I graduated with a Business degree and now I work for Apple." He said proudly.

"How long have you been together?" Brittany asked.

"As a couple, not long but we met our sophomore year of college and became really good friends." Mercedes answered.

In that moment, Stevie beckoned Sam that they were going to be seated. "San… We gotta go but it was great to see you after all these years."

"Sure! It was nice to meet you, Mercedes."

"Nice to meet both of you." Mercedes said to the girls.

While they were walking to the table, Mercedes was lightly laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"I was just wondering what is going to happen with me if we ever break-up or something. Will I follow your exes' paths?"

"Their paths?" Sam asked troubled.

"Uh-Huh. First, we found out about Rachel and Quinn. Now, we ran into Santana. Don't you see the pattern? You have a magical touch." She said jokingly.

Sam inhale and exhale deeply because he knew exactly where she was heading. "Don't worry about it that. You will never be on that situation. I am never breaking up with you because soon you are going to become my wife and we will be together until we become grumpy old people."

Mercedes laughed even harder at his statement. "Me? Soon becoming your wife? I don't think so. I think the hunger is making you say crazy stuff."

Sam was saddened because that was when he realized that marriage was not part of Mercedes' future panorama.

XXXXX

When they returned to the Evans' residence, Sam went to his room to take a nap looking to put some distance between him and Mercedes. He was still distraught about what happened at the restaurant but he did not want to make a scene out of it. He was ready to take the next step with Mercedes and once again she was the apprehensive one. He thought that sleeping it off was going to help him forget. Mercedes, on the other hand, was surprised with Sam's attitude change and she was ready to address it as they returned to the house, only to be stopped by Sam's unpredicted sleepiness.

After distracting herself with some pending things from work, realizing that Sam was still napping and wanting to avoid the unbearable tension Sam and her brought into the Evans' house, Mercedes went out for a walk around the neighborhood. Absorbed in her thoughts, she did not realize someone was following her since she left the house. It was not until the person stepped on a fallen twig that Mercedes noticed the follower's presence. Going against everything horror/suspense movies had taught humanity, which is running as fast and as far as you can, Mercedes stopped walking and spun around.

"Mary? Is everything ok?" Mercedes said surprised.

"The same thing I was going to ask you." She said forthrightly.

Mary Evans became a motherly figure for Mercedes since the day she had the blessing of walking into the Evans family's life. Mrs. Evans was the first person that noticed that between herself and Sam existed a deeper connection, beyond just a friendship, even though she always kept her intuitions to herself. She has always been a firm believer of letting fate taking its course, instead of forcing it. When Mercedes heard what Mary said, she wanted to lie, she really wanted to but what was going to be the point of it, as a mother of three, Mary had the experience of knowing when people were lying to her.

"To be honest… I don't know. When I got to your house this morning, everything was so great. When we went to the mall with Stevie and April, things were good but then during lunch… things between Sam and I shifted."

"Let's walk to the park, this looks like is going to be a long conversation." Mary suggested in her particular motherly tone.

They walked in complete silence until they reached the neighborhood's park and sat on a bench, close to the park's garden.

"Mercedes, you said that during lunch things between you and my son shifted. Did one of you say something that triggered the change?"

"Maybe I did." Mercedes said gloomy. "We ran into Sam's high school girlfriend-"

"Santana?" Mary interrupted.

"Yes."

"Did something happened? Perhaps something cumbersome? Santana can be quite the colorful character."

"No! Nothing weird happened. She looks like she has a sharp tongue but she was nice." Mercedes replied and she could tell that Mary was calmed knowing that Santana played it cool. "I think the issue started when I told Sam that he has a magical ability to turn his exes into lesbians."

Mary did not look amused at all.

"Anyways… Sam told me that I didn't have to worry about any of that because I was going to become his wife soon and I shut down the whole marriage topic by telling him that his hunger was making him say crazy stuff."

_Jackpot._ Mary thought but kept her expression unreadable to her, the least she wanted was for Mercedes to find out that she had the hunch that Sam wanted to propose to her. "Have you and Sam have discussed about marriage?"

"Not really. I always manage to change the subject. Right now, I am living in France. He lives in Manhattan. Marriage is out of the picture for me and is going to remain that way until I make up my mind."

"Make up your mind about what, Mercedes?" Mary asked irritated.

"Shit." Mercedes muttered.

Mercedes' chance to come clean about the real reason of her trip came up, there was not escaping it now.

* * *

**A/N:** Trouble in paradise?Mercy, Mercy! What are you hiding from the Evans? Are you pregnant? Are you going to break-up with Sam? Are you coming back home earlier than expected? Are you staying in France forever? You better come clean and you better do it soon.

What do you guys think?

Can't wait to read the reactions...

A lot of Thank Yous to my Beta, Jenny!

Until next time, XOXO


	18. Backwards?

Yep... Hello again. I know it hasn't been that long since a posted a the new update but stuff like this happens when your home for the holidays and the weather is not helping me to stay away from my computer. I really hope you guys like where my imagination took me this time. Sorry, I am a lover of drama and angst... but things are going to change, I PROMISE.

Once again, I am happy with all the reviews I've been getting for this story; also the follows, favs and messages. THANK YOU!

*I am posting this chapter on my own because my beta is unavailable this weekend. Please, Please, Please forgive all the mistakes you may find as you read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

On to the chapter... Don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter 18

"I think you have some explaining to do young lady." A very disappointed Mary said.

Mercedes was mortified because things we not going as planned. She wanted to talk to Sam and only Sam about her new situation but her mouth decided to play a trick on her and her mind did not react on time. Mary Evans' had her lips pressed into a thin line and at that moment, Mercedes felt like dying.

"Mary, is not nothing bad, I think.." Mercedes emphasized.

"Then… explain." She said coldly.

"I don't even know from where to start."

"How about from the beginning." Sam's mother snapped.

Mercedes did not know how to explain everything, so, she decided to condense what she had to say in a sentence.

"The museum's board is so impressed with my performance at the Louvre that they offered me an extension of contract with the possibility of making it a permanent position." Mercedes blurted rapidly. She took several breaths and exhaled slowly, to calm herself down.

"Mercedes, those are great news. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Because if I decide to take the offer I will have to stay in France and my relationship with Sam is going to wither but if I don't take it, it could hurt my career. I love Sam but my career is important as well." Mercedes protested.

"I see."

"I love Sam but I've worked hard to get to where I am in my career and I can't simply throw everything away for an uncertain future."

"Uncertainty is the tricky thing about the future but if you don't take a leap of faith you will never know how amazing things could turn out to be. I am not telling you this because your future may or may not involve my son; I am telling you this because I was in this position years ago but I decided to follow my heart instead of my brain and I haven't regretted my decision because it was the best decision I ever took. Everything turned out to be even better than I expected"

"But, what will happen if I decide to follow my heart and I don't get what I want?"

"You have to choose what you think will make you happy in the long run."

"Having Sam in my life is what makes me the happiest person in the planet but I am not ready to take the next step, at least not yet. We haven't dated for that long and we need to nourish what we have. We need to grow as a couple and later we can decide if marriage is an option or not." Mercedes explained.

"That's fair and smart, Mercedes. Keep things the way they are. Don't stress yourself over things. Talk to Sam and be truthful to him. After you talk to him, think thoroughly and take your decision based on the outcome of that conversation." Mary advised her.

XXXXX

After her conversation with Mary, Mercedes felt calmer about chatting with Sam about why she actually came back to the States but when they arrived at the house, they found out Sam left.

"What do you mean he left, Stacy?" Mercedes yelled. She was pissed.

"He woke up from his nap like five minutes after mom left and came downstairs; I have to add he was on the phone with someone and he looked very upset, he asked me where you were and I told him that you were out but I didn't know where you went. He went upstairs and fifteen minutes later he came into the living room, said his goodbyes and left." Stacy recounted.

"Did he say why he was leaving?" Mary asked.

"No, mom. He didn't" Stacy said. "Remember he is mad at me for what happened last night, so I am pretty sure that sharing his reasons with me was not part of his plan." She added.

Mary looked at Mercedes and asked her, "Who else knows about what you told me?"

"Kurt… but he knows how to keep secrets."

Mercedes ran upstairs looking for clues about Sam's sudden departure but she ran into dead-end.

"_Sam, why are you doing this to me?"_ She thought, as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her hair. _"Things were ok, why did you leave?"_ In that moment, Mercedes reached her phone and called him. She went straight to voicemail.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry." She repeated to herself, while tears filled her eyes.

She needed Kurt. She needed her friend.

"Kurt!" She whimpered when Kurt answered the call.

"Oh Mercy! The conversation with Sam didn't go as he planned." Kurt regretfully said.

"Conversation? What conversation?" Mercedes asked edgily.

Kurt remained silent.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Mercedes, I promised Sam I was not going to tell you a thing."

"Look… If you don't want me to go down to Manhattan right this second and kick you in your porcelain ass, you are going to tell me what the hell you know. Because I just got back to his parents' house to find out that he left." An angry Mercedes snapped.

"He left?" Once again, Sam Evans managed to amaze Kurt with his lack of reasoning. "But he said that he wanted to talk to you. He said that he wanted to clear the air." He added.

"I'm guessing that after talking to you he decided against it. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Well… He called me…"Kurt gulped as if Mercedes was standing in front of him, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh-huh. Why Sam called you in the first place? When did you become such a good friend to Sam? I mean, I knew you guys know each other but not to that extent."

"Stop the paranoia, Mercedes. We became friends when you came back from San Francisco. I was the one who helped him with the ticket for the exhibition. That's the reason I became Kurt, the fairy godmother, because I can pull pixie dust out of my little white, bony ass and make people's dreams come true." He spat.

"Sorry." Mercedes whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued, "Today he called me to tell me that you surprised him this morning with the spur-of-the-moment visit that I already knew about, but I didn't say that. Then he told me about the trip to the mall, about the encounter with the ex and he told me about the comment you made about all his exes turning into lesbians or something like that."

"That was it?"

"Not exactly. He told me about your marriage rejection. Mercy, there's something you should know, a few days ago… I went shopping with him; well… it was an interesting shopping session because we ended up at Tiffany & Co."

"What?"

"Mercedes, he told me that he was really hurt when you told him that you were not planning on becoming his wife anytime soon."

"Kurt, it is the truth. I am not ready to marry him."

"Give me one good reason that does not involve work."

Mercedes tried, she really did try to find a powerful reason but her mind was blank.

"_I'm waiting!"_ Kurt said in his high-pitched voice.

"I think I'm just scared and we haven't been together as a couple for that long."

"Why are you scared? You have been a top priority in Sam's life since forever, girl. I know he can be quite juvenile and irrational but he loves you, he cares about you. Mercy, he's a one in a million."

"I know but… like I told his mother, I am not going to marry him if I am not sure of what I want. If I ever get married, I want a perfect marriage."

"There is no such thing as perfect marriage, darling. Fairytale marriages only happen in Disney movies." Kurt laughed.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble." Mercedes sarcastically said.

"I did not. Every relationship and marriage has vicissitudes. Nothing in life is perfect, Mercedes. We are all part of this giant _Lifetime movie _and is up to us to learn how to deal with what the script throw at us."

"What should I do?"

"Look for Sam and talk to him. You know him better than he knows himself and you know that he loves you more than he loves anyone in the world so, finding a way to an understanding is not going to be hard for any of you." Kurt suggested in his sweet, big brotherly tone.

"Do you think so?" Mercedes asked doubtful.

"I'm more than certain." He assured her.

XXXXX

After countless failed attempts and hours of waiting for at least a text from him, Mercedes had enough of Sam's childish attitude. Yes, she knew she provoked the entire dilemma but she wanted to fix it and spend the days she had left in the States with him. After serious convincing, Dwight and Stevie agreed to drive her down to Manhattan; she was going to Sam's place and she was going to deal with the problem directly. They both needed to hear each other out and she was going to make that happen somehow.

"Are you sure about this Mercedes? Where are you going to stay if Sam pulls one of his tantrums and tells you that you can't stay with him?" Stevie asked as he helped Mercedes out of the car.

Mercedes looked around, fixing her gaze on the entrance of the building where Sam lived and said, "First, I am completely sure about this move and second, my friend, Kurt knows I came down and he offered me to stay at his place if things don't work out in the end. No need to worry, Stevie." Mercedes assured him as she hugged him. "I'm sorry for ruining the weekend."

"Don't be!" Dwight intervened. "Just make sure you and Sam fix this mess. I want my family's natural balance restored." He added with a smile.

"I will try my best." She promised.

After saying goodbye to Dwight and Stevie, Mercedes walked inside the building and the closer she got to Sam's apartment the more nervous she got. It was time for an internal pep talk, she believed. _"Mercedes, this just Sam. The same Sam Evans you have been love with since that awful date with Mike back in college. The same Sam Evans that is always pulling surprises out of his sleeves to make you fall in love with him even more. The same Sam Evans that changed his womanizing ways because he fell in love with you."_ She thought.

When Mercedes reached Sam's apartment door, she pushed all her insecurities to the side and knocked the door. It was now or never.

Nothing happened.

She tried one more time only to get the same outcome. After a third unsuccessful try, Mercedes decided to seat on the hallway's floor and wait. She decided to wait because she believed in her relationship with Sam and that they were destined to be with each other. Mercedes waited for the longest time, she waited until her eyelids became heavy and the tiredness became insupportable. Sam never came. She checked her phone and there was no call or message from him.

Just when she was about to give up, call it a night and find her way to Kurt's, the elevator door opened and a disheveled Sam came out from it.

"Mercy, what are you doing here?" A very surprised Sam asked.

"We need to talk about some things." Mercedes boldly said.

"I don't want to talk about anything, Mercedes." Sam rebutted.

Mercedes felt her heart slowly shattering but she was not going to leave without a fight.

"If you don't want to talk, that's on you. I still have some things I need to say and I came all the way from France to do it. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until I get everything out of my system."

Sam walked past her, opened his apartment door and said, "Keep it short! Because I am tired and I have a really bad headache."

Mercedes side-eyed the fuck out of him and walked inside his apartment. Contrary to what he wanted, Mercedes knew that this was going to be a very long night for both.

* * *

**A/N: **Time to take the bull by the horns. What do you think is going to happen between them?

What did you guys think about Mercedes' heart-to-hearts with Mary and Kurt? They both told her to talk to Sam but Mary told her to be honest with Sam about why she's not ready for marriage, while Kurt kinda suggested her to go and marry him. Whose advice is she going to follow now that she is going to face Sam?

Let me know your thoughts on the reviews.

Until next time, XOXO


	19. Take Me Back To The Start

Oh wow... Three updates in one weekend... I am seriously impressed and I have to add that my brain is fried; which means this is going to be last update for this week. :( Also I go back to my real life tomorrow... YUCK!

I am flying solo on this one, so please forgive all the mistakes I am sure you may find.

I really hope you guys like the update... Again, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and messages... You guys are my inspiration besides Sam and Mercedes. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

On to the chapter... Don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter 19

After Sam closed his apartment door, Mercedes felt anguished. She knew this conversation was going to be painful, but sometimes a bit of pain is needed to grow and become better people. Being inside Sam's apartment this time around was suffocating because the air was full of tension, instead of love. This time, in a place where she always felt comfortable, now she felt like she was an unwanted visitor.

"You can seat wherever you want." Sam hissed angrily at her.

Mercedes was hurt with his attitude but slowly moved to the living room and sat in the sofa. Moments later, Sam sat in a chair across from her.

"You said you wanted to get some things out of your system, I guess it is time for you to start speaking." He said coldly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Sam. What has gotten into you?" Mercedes shouted. Sam was becoming slightly insufferable.

"Mercedes, I said I am not in the mood to talk. Just say what you came here to say and leave as soon as you're done." Sam said without looking at her.

Mercedes stared at him incredulously and said, "This is pointless. I'm leaving."

Mercedes stood up and walked to the door but when she was about to grab her bag, Sam clutched her arm and said, "Please… don't leave." He said sadly.

"Why not, Sam? You are acting like a freaking child and we both know that the Sam standing in front of me now is not the Sam I felt in love with. The Sam Evans I felt in love with doesn't run and hide; he faces his problems." Mercedes choked out.

"You need to understand me. I felt like shit when you rejected the marriage idea at the restaurant."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Sam frustratingly spat.

"Sam… first of all, you threw me the marriage thing unexpectedly and let's be honest that moment was not romantic or perfect at all. I was making fun of something and you rapidly got all serious and I am sorry, I was not ready to hear a marriage proposal right after what I said about your exes." She said walking back to his living room and sitting in the same spot, she was minutes ago. Sam followed her but this time; he sat in the sofa with her.

"Sam, before we get into deeper waters… where have you been since you left your parents' house?" She needed to clear her mind of doubts.

"I was at Rory's."

Mercedes let out a sigh.

"Mercedes, I am a frustrated but I love you way too much to even think about the stupidity you are probably thinking." Sam said aware of what that sigh meant.

"Sorry Sam… but in this world anything is possible and let's be honest we are not in the safest place right now."

"I get your point."

Mercedes and Sam stared silently at each other for what it felt like hours. There was so much that needed to be say, yet no one was ready to spill the beans.

"Mercedes, why are you so reluctant to marry me?" Sam asked.

"_Here we go again with the marriage thing." _She thought. She needed to bring some senses into him. "Sam, how long have we been dating?"

"How long we've known each other?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Really… are we turning this conversation into the 20-questions game with no freaking answers?"

"Apparently."

"Sam, why in the world do you think we can get married now?"

"Because I think we are ready to take that step." He answered.

Mercedes gasped and stared at him in disbelief. "Really? Enlighten me!"

"Mercy, we've known each other for years. We have been friends the longest, which I think is good because we got the chance to know each other completely. We fell in love along the way and we make each other happy. In addition, we are not one of those clingy couples that have to be around each other to trust each other. Look at us, you live in France and I'm here and we are working things out."

"Sure we are! That's the reason we are here and not at your parents' house because we are totally working things out and heading straight into a blissful marriage." She said cynically.

Sam snorted out of frustration.

"Sam, we are so not ready to get married. At least I know I'm not. Yes, I love you… I wouldn't be here if I didn't but what we have is not a conventional relationship. We live in two different countries with the Atlantic Ocean between them, we became serious weeks ago and our careers are way too demanding."

"Is there something that you are trying to tell me?"

"Yes. Sam, there are two reasons of why I came to New York. The first one is that I've missed you and I wanted to be with you, even if it was just for a couple of days. The second reason is something that may put a stop to your marriage idea."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked sadly.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because we have seen better days."

"Well… we brought this on ourselves, Sam."

Silence filled the air once again.

"What is the other reason, Mercedes?" He asked impatiently.

"The museum's board offered me an extension on my contract, with hopes of making my stay at the Louvre a permanent one."

"You are thinking about taking the offer, right?" He whispered bitterly.

"Sam… is my career we are talking about. I can't drop everything I have worked for to become a housewife. That's not who I am."

"Are you choosing your career over our relationship?"

"I don't know what to do and to be honest; you are not helping with the marriage craziness. I came here because I wanted to talk to you about this, because I want to take a decision that is not going to hurt us in any way."

"Don't lie to me, Mercedes. You have your mind set about this, you just want me to agree with you and I'm sorry but I won't. I probably sound selfish but let's be honest here, if you stay there longer than we've planned and I stay here we will never grow as a couple. Eventually, we are going to grow apart, no matter how strong and deep our feelings are for each other." Sam's voice cracked when he said the last words.

Mercedes shut her eyes, trying to control her tears.

"Yes, I know that I could easily ask for a transfer and move to Paris with you but is that a viable option for us right now? Am I too late to try that?"

Mercedes opened her eyes. He looked at her expectantly.

"Sam, I suggested you that before I moved. It was you, who decided against it." She clarified. "Being in the same place is going to be healthy for us and we will be avoiding all this drama. We could work on our relationship on a day-by-day basis and after a reasonable amount of time, we could figure out together if marriage is an option for us."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"If I am proposing you this once again is because I am sure about it. Just think about it." Mercedes suggested.

Sam closed the distance between them and clutched her hands between his hands. Instantly Mercedes became a sobbing mess.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Because at some point on the conversation, I thought that we were going to break up." Mercedes admitted between sobs.

"I thought the same thing, but I love you way too much to let you go." He said and kissed both of her hands. "I know I acted insupportable at the beginning but like you said, I was acting like a child. Today, I proved humanity that guys definitely mature slower than girls."

She timidly laughed. "Hey… I didn't act very maturely myself with the joke about your exes. We have a lot of growing up to do and I know is not going to be easy, but we can do it together."

"Mercy, things between us have never been completely easy and I know they are never going to be that way and at some point I know things are going to get harder, but we are going to work on those things because we both want this relationship to work. I want you to stay in my life until the day I die because I love you, I want you and without you, I'm lost." Sam said resting his forehead against hers, inhaling her scent and trying to break down any trace of unwanted tension between them.

"Sammy, I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day; until the day I die, but I need you to promise me that we will never be in this situation again. Can you promise me that?"

Sam distanced his face from hers and said, "I can promise that I'll try. You need keep in mind that I am human and I am going to make mistakes, but I going to try my best to keep you happy, to make feel loved and to never make you regret your decision of choosing me over any other guy, ok. Can you live with that?"

Mercedes looked into his green eyes and found herself lost in them. They were full of love and honesty that she knew that words were not needed to answer his question. Mercedes crashed her lips on his lips and kissed him like there was no tomorrow ahead of them. Mercedes craved his touch more than anything in the world; they kissed until they were both breathless.

"I want you, Sam." Mercedes said lustfully.

"I want you too, Mercedes."

Without any thinking, Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and they headed to his room, kissing each other frantically on their way there. When they got to his room, he put her slowly on his bed and started to kiss her once again and moments later, Sam and Mercedes removed every piece of clothing that prevented them to love each other properly. They devoured each other but they did it slowly and tenderly. Yes, they knew every inch of each other's body completely but this time they were sealing a promise, a promise of love and bliss. They made love several times that night creating their own world of perfect happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes or no... Love it or hate it... Are they finally heading to happy ending or is this going to be another messy bump in their relationship? Only time will tell...

Hit me up with everything you feel in the reviews...

Until Next Time, XOXO


	20. Encounters

Here's the new update... I really hope you guys like it because, after what happened last night I was seriously thinking of killing the story and forget all about... well everything. Blame RIB!

To everybody that has review, the new followers and everyone that had message me... Thank You!

To Jenny, my lovely Beta... A million Thanks Yous... :)

As always I ask for all of you to forgive any mistakes you may see while reading...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

On to the chapter... Don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter 20

Waking up wrapped in Sam's arms was the best feeling in the world and something Mercedes was not ready to give up. She loved her life in France but she loved Sam even more and no matter insecurities played with her feelings and with her thoughts from time to time. Sam was a casket full of surprises but there is one thing he has always been constant and truthful with and that is showing Mercedes how important she is for him. Still tangled in his tight embrace, she slowly managed turn around and looked at a still sleeping Sam. He was sporting the cutest pout and his tousled dark blonde hair covered part of his face; he looked like big toddler and that made Mercedes feel some butterflies in her stomach that made her heart stop. Gently pulling herself out of Sam's embrace, she walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After that, she decided to get in touch with the world and tell the Evans and Kurt that things between Sam and her were better. As expected, Kurt wanted to meet her for a coffee date and since Sam was still sleeping like a rock, she decided to give the meeting a go. She wrote Sam a note telling him that she was meeting Kurt but that she was going to be back soon because she wanted to spent time with him.

Mercedes met Kurt a little café halfway his place and Sam's. The cozy and contemporary decorated establishment was little hidden gem in the crazy streets of Manhattan. After ordering their drinks and some pastries, the two friends sat in a table nearby the windows and finally decided to get down to business.

"So, tell me all about it, because let me tell you girl… I thought you guys were heading to 'Splitville' last night." Kurt said, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

She laughed, because she at some point the night before she thought the same thing. "Why?"

"Darling, saying that both of you were upset was an understatement and when humans are upset, they become unreasonable creatures and some very hurtful things can be said and messy things can happen."

Mercedes reservedly smiled in agreement and said, "I know. I have to say that it was a difficult conversation to have with him and things got heated at times because we were trying to explain our points, but in the end, we found some common ground. I know things are far from perfect but I feel like we made an improvement."

Kurt smirked and pointed to the subtle bruises that covered part of her collarbone. "Yeah, I can see the obvious improvement. I wonder who cover more ground between the two of you."

"Keep your voice down!" A very embarrassed Mercedes said.

"Darling, there's nothing wrong with sporting some sexy love marks." Kurt teased. "Embrace them; not everyone in this city can say that they have a boyfriend like yours."

Mercedes zipped her jacket completely trying to hide the marks. "Kurt, stop! Please!" A mortified Mercedes pleaded. "We did make some progress but after waking up in Sam's arms this morning I've been feeling wary about something."

"Wary?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"It's something related to my decision of staying in France for good." Mercedes said absentmindedly playing with her fork.

"What are you talking about, Mercy? Stop changing your mind every five seconds because you are going to suffer the consequences in the end. Make up your mind once and for all." Kurt said unsympathetically.

"No, no, no. Don't get me wrong, Kurt. I was just thinking about only accepting the extension of the contract but declining the permanent position at the Louvre."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think so. I mean, I loved working at the museum and I thankful for the opportunity because I grew and I know that I will grow even more until the end of my time there and it is something that is going to be on my résumé forever but I miss living in New York. Paris doesn't give me the same delight and something my mom taught me before she passed away was that home is where the heart is and my heart is in New York." Mercedes explained.

"Did Sam say something about not wanting to move to France?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No. He actually wants to transfer there this time around… This is something more on my personal level. I miss being here in the States; I miss my life here, my friends. I actually miss working at the Met and I've been missing Lauren and that's a lot to say." Mercedes confessed.

"Oh wow!" Kurt exclaimed stunned. "You can always return to the Met. Things have been… quite… well… interesting since you left. Sue has had a different assistant almost every week."

"Really?" Mercedes retorted.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Jones! After you left, Sue transformed herself into the 'Anne Wintour' of the art world. Since the day you moved to France, nobody has reached her expectations and something funny that happens every day, usually between 1pm and 3pm, is that she curses the moment she let you go."

"But… She was the one that offered me the position and the one that wrote the best recommendation letter I have ever presented with my credentials. She was so supportive about me living my dream and finding bigger and better opportunities in my career path." Mercedes explained.

"That was because she didn't know that no other assistant was or is as good as you. Mercy, I am pretty sure that if she finds out that there's a slight possibility of having you back at the Met, she would make wonders to make that happen."

Mercedes laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend because she knew that Kurt was going to share her idea of moving back to Manhattan with Mrs. Sylvester as soon as they parted ways. The talked about many things including the topic about how were things between Kurt and Blaine and about the possibility of them moving-in together after been officially dating for two years. Mercedes was thrilled and at the same time, she internally prayed for her friend and asked the high heavens to help him to never going through even the smallest amount of drama that she has been through with Sam. After what only felt like fifteen minutes but in reality was more than two hours, Mercedes and Kurt parted ways with the promise of seeing each other before she departs to France.

While walking back to Sam's apartment, Mercedes reflected on her life, especially her last five years. She thought about how during that period, she met the guy that has changed her life completely. The one guy that has taught her about love, friendship, happiness, sorrows and everything any relationship faces. Sam was the guy that has shown her time and time again that there is someone out there perfectly made for everyone and in her case, it was him. Engrossed in her thoughts, she did not realize she was so distracted until she bumped into a recognizable tall figure.

"I'm so sorry! I was really dis-" Mercedes stopped mid-sentence because she could not believe her luck.

"Hey Mercedes! Old habits die hard with you?" Finn said good-humoredly.

Mercedes coyly smiled. "Hello Finn. I wouldn't be Mercedes Jones without _my untimely distraction_." She said emphasizing the last part of the sentence trying to hint that she was upset her distraction did not come at a different moment. She was fuming at herself because the last thing she wanted to be doing at that moment was to talk to Finn Hudson; all she wanted was to be at her boyfriend's apartment doing everything sexually imaginable to the human species.

"You look great, Mercedes! How's life treating you?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks for asking." Mercedes answered, without even asking about how was he trying her best to look like she was on a rush, but her little charade was failing miserably because Finn Hudson was in 'reconnection mode'.

"How's life at the Met?"

Mercedes looked at her watch, she knew Sam was probably awake by now and here she was unintentionally mingling with Finn. "I don't work at the Met anymore. Actually, I don't even work in the city anymore."

Finn looked at her in utter confusion and she was pissed because her rambling let to another question. "Where are you working now? More importantly where are you living?"

"I'm living in Paris now and I am in town for some work-related stuff." She was hoping he believed her half-truth and let Sam out of the conversation. "But anyways, what are you doing in Manhattan?"

"I moved to the city two weeks ago. I got a great job offer at Hunter, Sikula & Associates." He proudly informed her.

"Wow Finn! That's one of the most important firm of architects in the city. I'm really happy for you." She replied with sincerity. Finn was a bit of a creep but he was a very capable professional.

"How long you're going to be in town, Mercedes? Maybe we could meet up or something."

"Oh Finn, I would love to." She lied. "I'm leaving in two days and my agenda is swamp."

"That sucks." He said with a sour expression on his face. "So, are you still dating Sam?" He asked.

Mercedes heartbeats went into overdrive, he brought into the conversation the one topic she was not interested in discussing with him but to keep the air clear, she gave him a straight to the point answer. "Yes, we are still together."

"Good to hear."

_Liar._ She thought.

"So, both of you are having the perfect romantic life in the city of love?" Finn teased.

"Working on it." She coldly answered. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to get back to my life. It was good seeing you." Mercedes said, starting to walk away.

"Mercedes, before you go… There's something I didn't get the chance to ask you that day I stopped by your office. Do you see yourself living your happily ever after with Sam?"

She turned around and faced him. "Yes, I do. No relationship is perfect, I have been learning all about it. With me living in France, Sam living here; everything has-"

Finn stopped Mercedes from her rambling and said, "You are in a long distance relationship with Sam?"

"Not that is any of your business but yes."

Finn laughed wildly. "Mercedes, you are a smart girl but so naïve in some aspects. Nah... I don't think naïve is the word. You are just plain stupid."

Mercedes shut her eyes out of rage; she took a deep breath and harshly said, "Care to explain why am I not only naïve but also stupid... because as far as I know we are only acquaintances and you don't me or Sam well enough to build an opinion about our relationship." She did not care that they were standing in a busy sidewalk and people started to notice the tension between them.

"This is the only thing I am going to say, Sam is man and guys that are involved in long distance relationships don't think with the head that holds their brain, if you know what I mean."

Instead of letting her mouth do the talking, Mercedes let the fury-injected slap she gave Finn do the talking. With nothing else to add, she ran away from the scene tears streaming down her cheeks. She did not know if it was the anger or the adrenaline but in a matter of minutes, Mercedes was entering Sam's apartment. Sam, who was watching some Sunday morning TV, stood up from the sofa to greet his girl only to see her wearing an expression of distress and hurt.

"Mercedes, what the hell happened? Are you ok? Do I have to go a kick Kurt's ass?" Sam blurted pulling her into an embrace.

"Everything is great between Kurt and I, babe." She regretted arriving at his place looking and feeling like a mess but all she wanted was to be wrap in his arms, feeling and confirming how much he loved her and only her.

"What happened then?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Finn Hudson happened." She felt how his body tensed at the sound of Finn's name.

Mercedes guided Sam to the living room's floor and once they sat there, she explained him what went down between the two of them minutes earlier. Sam was enraged. At the time, he did not hate Finn; he just disliked him because of the whole San Francisco date debacle but after what he did to Mercedes minutes before Sam thought that Finn signed his death sentence. While Mercedes recounted her entire ordeal with Finn, he kept thinking of all the ways he was going to make him pay for making Mercedes feel that way at that moment but he did not know how he was going to do it because he did not knew a damn thing about Finn's life. Well, that was until Mercedes mentioned one perfect little detail.

"Mercedes, you said he's working where?" Sam tried his best to play it cool in her eyes, the least he wanted was for her to decipher the real intention that he was hiding with his question.

"He told me he started working at Hunter, Sikula & Associates." Mercedes innocently repeated.

Sam nodded.

_Finn Hudson, I'm so glad I'm not going to be you tomorrow and I hope you are capable enough to defend your sorry-ass because the Sam Evans' wrath will descend upon you first thing tomorrow morning._ He thought and slyly smirked at a still shaken up Mercedes.

* * *

**A/N: **Here comes the showdown... What do you think is going to happen between Sam an Finn... Will the go ballistic or will they keep it cool?

What is going to happen with Mercedes and all her Paris/New York dilemma? Will she make up her mind someday?

Can wait to read the reactions... I know not a lot happened but I hope I can write an interesting update for the weekend...

Until next time, XOXO!


	21. Between Serenades and Morning Meetings

Hello... It's me again after what it felt like an eternity. Life has gotten in they way (school and work) and to be honest, I lost inspiration along the way but after receiving so many messages from the readers I decided to give my imagination a try and here is a little bit of it. This chapter is just a filler because I just took some time from studying to write it. I really hope you guys like it and it can keep you interested until the next chapter is up (I start my Holiday break next Wednesday).

To everyone that has reviewed, follow and favorite the story, Thank You. To everyone that wrote me a PM, this one is for you! :)

I want to thank my beta Jenny for being patient with me and for all the help she has been giving me.

As always I ask for all of you to forgive any mistakes you may see while reading...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

_**Song used in this chapter: I'm Yours by The Script**_

Without further ado, here's the new chapter...

* * *

Chapter 21

Mercedes was upset and hurt after her encounter with Finn but at the same time, that incident made her feel relieved that she never got into anything serious with him. Finn was just an absolute douchebag camouflaged as a perfect man. Mercedes kept glancing at Sam who was frantically texting but every time she tried to peek at the screen, he would cover it.

"Really?" Mercedes said annoyed.

"What?" Sam replied trying to sound innocently.

"Who are you so persistently texting?"

"Umm… Puck." Sam answered. "It's work stuff. I need him to get me some information about something."

"Can it wait?"

"Not really. I need to take care of this thing first thing tomorrow morning."

Mercedes looked at him suspiciously. She was not buying his story about work stuff and she was going to dig on that later but little did she know that Sam caught the feeling of suspicion in her look and decided to erase the text messages and manage his conversation another way. Getting in trouble with Mercedes while she is still mad about the Finn incident was not worth it.

After spending part of their late morning and early afternoon just being lazy, Sam suggested Mercedes to go out and enjoy the time they had together before the ending of her stay in New York. She happily agreed and headed to his room to get ready. The moment Sam heard she got in the shower; he grabbed his phone and call Puck.

Puck picked up the call in the first ring.

"Hello Evans!" A cheerful Puck answered.

"Sorry I had to cut the texts; Mercedes was becoming very suspicious and I don't want her to know about my unarranged meeting with that asshole. So, what did you find?"

"Well… What that bastard told Mercedes about where he works is true but you are in luck I know a few people and when I say people; I mean girls that can help you get inside unannounced."

"Excellent."

"But what exactly are you going to do?" A curious Puck asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I am just irritated with the fact that he called Mercedes naïve and stupid. Mercedes is nothing like that. She is the most beaut-"

Puck stopped Sam mid-sentence, "Yeah, yeah Sam! We know Mercedes is perfection personified so, stop flaunting that and that fact that she is yours. Remember, not all of us are as lucky as you are."

Sam laughed. "Puck… I'm not lucky; I'm blessed. Trust me; I was a douchebag back in the day so, if I rectified my way and got her in the process, you can do it too. It is all up to you."

"You sounded like a shrink and that was scary as fuck." Puck joked.

"I believe it is call growing-up and falling in love with the right person." Sam replied.

"Back to topic… so, tomorrow you are just showing up there and…"

"Puck, I don't know. I may punch him in the face or break some of his bones or maybe I will just talk to him. I will come up with something because he cannot go around fucking up people's relationships. I mean, he implied that I could be cheating on Mercedes."

"Yeah dude… That was a low move from him."

"Just make sure that if I end up in jail or something, you are able to bail me out." Sam joked.

"You betcha."

After Sam hung up with Puck and they both got ready, Sam and Mercedes left his place and went out for the typical movie and dinner date, because simple things like that were the ones that they enjoy the most. Later on that day, the couple went to their favorite Irish pub to meet up with Rory and his girlfriend, Natalie. It was karaoke night, something Sam and Mercedes enjoyed from their years at Cornell. Seizing the opportunity that Mercedes was there and he wanted to keep that beautiful smile of hers on her face, Sam decided to take the stage and surprise Mercedes with an impromptu serenade.

"Good evening everyone! Before I start I have to say that I'm going to take this opportunity to dedicate this song to the girl who has changed my life and the girl that I hope one day will agree to marry me." Sam said looking directly at Mercedes, while Mercedes was tearfully smiling at him.

Everyone in the bar silenced and the music started playing.

**_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_**  
**_And mapped my face line by line_**  
**_And somehow growing old feels fine_**  
**_I listen close for I'm not smart_**  
**_You wrap your thoughts and works of art_**  
**_And there hanging on the walls of my heart._**

**_I may not have the softest touch_**  
**_I may not say the words as such_**  
**_And though I may not look like much_**  
**_I'm yours._**

**_And though my edge is maybe rough_**  
**_I never feel I'm quite enough_**  
**_And it may not seem like very much_**  
**_But I'm yours._**

**_You healed these scars over time_**  
**_And braced my soul, you loved my mind_**  
**_You're the only angel in my life_**  
**_The day the news came, my best friend died_**  
**_My knees went weak, and you saw me cry_**  
**_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes._**

**_I may not have the softest touch_**  
**_I may not say the words as such_**  
**_And though I may not look like much_**  
**_I'm yours._**

**_And though my edge is maybe rough_**  
**_I never feel I'm quite enough_**  
**_And it may not seem like very much_**  
**_But I'm yours._**

**_I may not have the softest touch_**  
**_I may not say the words as such_**  
**_And though I don't fit in that much_**  
**_But I'm yours._**

At the end of his performance, Sam got off the stage and walked straight to where Mercedes was. Without any hesitation, he helped her to get up from the table and there in front of everybody, Sam pulled Mercedes into the most heartfelt, loving and breathtaking kiss they have publically shared. After pulling out of it and listening to some people gushing over the picture perfect scene they just shared, the found ability to speak.

"Hi." Said a very cheery Sam.

"Hi." Mercedes said with the cheesiest smile she could sport.

"You know that was all for you, right?" Sam said still holding her tightly not caring who was around looking at them.

"I know. I know." Mercedes answered blushingly.

"And, do you know that I love you more than words can actually express, right?" Sam said, pressing himself as much as he could to her.

"Yes and I love you too, Sam. I love you more and more each passing day and it is something I can contain or stop. Sam, you are my world, my everything and I know you are the one that I want and need to feel complete." Mercedes recited.

Sam was so enamored by the moment he was living with Mercedes that he completely forgot about Finn or Mercedes going back to France in just a couple of days. All Sam wanted that moment was to spend as much time as he could with her. They stayed at the bar for a while, enjoying their night together with Rory, Natalie and some other friends they met at the pub. When they got back home, they were so exhausted they fell into a comfortable slumber as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

For Sam morning arrived sooner than expected. He got up and did his morning routine and after that, he found himself in the kitchen eating a quick breakfast. Since he had to work, Mercedes told him that she was going to spend her day doing some shopping with Kurt, who took the day off to spend some time with her. After washing the dishes he used, Sam decided to leave her a note telling her to have fun with Kurt and that he was going to call her later. Minutes later, Sam was on his way to his first appointment of the day and in his opinion the most important one. After dealing with the crazy NYC morning traffic, Sam found himself standing in front of the Hunter, Sikula & Associates' building. He looked around and wondered if he was doing the right thing but after remembering how distressed and hurt Mercedes was the day before he realized he needed to face Finn with the damage he caused to his girlfriend. In addition, he wanted Finn to understand that just because he had a past with girls it did not mean that he was going to hurt the only girl who matters to him.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Puck to get all the information he needed to move around without Finn finding out about him being in the building.

"Morning Puck!"

"Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Once you get inside you need to ask for Ashley. She's the one that's going to help you out." Puck instructed him.

"Thanks Puck."

"Anytime, just stay out of trouble."

"I just hope Mercedes never finds out about this because if she does I will never hear the end of it."

Puck laughed. "She got you whipped."

"Whatever, Puckerman! I will say the same to you when you find the one."

Puck laughed harder. "Sam, Sam… That will never happen, my friend. Anyways, I gotta go to the office. Keep me posted."

The friends hung up, Sam walked inside the building and some nervousness mixed with anger invaded his thoughts and feelings. He stopped by the receptionist and asked for Ashley.

_It's now or never._ He thought.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley came down, greeted Sam and guided him to her office. Once they were inside her office, Ashley took the opportunity to have a little conversation with Sam.

"Let me start with the fact that I was surprise with Puck's phone call. It's not that we ended badly but Puck is the kind of guy that doesn't like to stay in touch."

Sam shyly smiled because he was just uncomfortable.

"Anyways, I won't bother you with stuff you don't need to know." She added.

"Thanks." Sam frankly said.

"I do need to ask, why are you looking to meet Finn without him knowing you are here?"

"We have some things we need to talk to." Sam responded.

Ashley curiously looked at Sam and said, "OK."

Sam silently thanked her for not insisting in knowing the reasons of the imminent encounter.

"Among us… I don't like him either. He seems creepy."

Sam wanted to tell her that she was right about her suspicion but he decided to play it cool. Puck will have the opportunity to warn her at a later opportunity.

After some minutes, Ashley told Sam that she was going to check if there was any sign of Finn. Minutes later, she came back and told him that Finn was already in his office and that it was his opportunity to deal with him. She wished Sam luck and advised him to be careful and to try his best to not make a scene, even though deep inside she knew this encounter had a highly chance to end on a bloodbath.

Sam left Ashley's office with his mind set up in setting everything straight with Finn because all he wanted was for him to stay away from her and to keep his relationship as normal as he could. After walking through a long hallway, Sam finally found Finn's office. He quickly knocked on the door and waited,

"Come on in." He heard Finn said from inside the office.

Sam carefully opened the door and walked inside Finn's office after closing the door. Finn had his head down, paying attention to some blueprints he had on his desk. After a couple of seconds, he finally looked up to acknowledge the person that just walk into his office but after his eyes met with Sam, he started to sweat and blink like a crazy person.

"Are you feeling alright, Finn? Sam said with a hint of sarcasm. "Or the guilt of making my girlfriend upset is finally taking over you?" A very bold Sam added.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn said with a bit of fear.

"Let's just say that we have some business to take care of." Sam said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Finn's desk. "You should stay seated because no one is leaving this office until things are clear in that fucked up little head of yours."

Finn gulped and carefully sat down and silently regretted running into Mercedes days before.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what is going to happen between them? Will they be able to control themselves or will they end up proving who's more 'macho' than the other? It's all fair and square in love and war.

What about the serenade, will that be enough to prove Mercedes that Sam is completely committed to her?

Everything can happen... Can wait to read the reactions!

Tons of Love to everyone,

XOXO


	22. Mishaps

Hello darlings! Hope everything is going great with every single one of you. I am finally done with the Fall semester but my Holiday break is getting busier by the minute. I know I've been slacking with this story but I have not forgotten about it. Stay with me, PLEASE!

To everyone that reviewed the last chapter, to the new follows and favs... THANK YOU!

I am going on my own with this chapter because it's already Christmas Day where my Beta lives and I don't want to put a burden on her by asking her to beta this chapter when all she wants to do is spend time with her loved ones... So I asked for all of you to be patient and forgive any mistakes you might see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

Merry Christmas to all of YOU!

* * *

Chapter 22

Finn's breathing became uneven and he was out of words. Having Sam seating in front of him sporting the most murderous look was something he was not expecting at all on a Monday morning. He regretted what he said to Mercedes as soon as the words left his mouth but everything between them was said and he could never take them back. _How I got into this mess? _He kept thinking. All he wanted was for Mercedes to notice that he was her best choice and not Sam because in a twisted weird way, Finn truly cared about her and that was the main reason he accepted the job offer in NYC. Unfortunately, life had other plans for him and his luck was on the bad side this time around because Sam Evans was and will always be Mercedes' first choice. Secretly Finn envied Sam because not only he was Mercedes dream boy but also he was successful in every aspect of his life.

"So… Finn, what do you have to say for yourself? Because calling my girlfriend naïve and stupid is not one of your brightest moments and let's be honest to be an architect you need to be a smart person. So… explain." Sam said boldly. Sam was sitting in front of Finn's desk with a 'don't fuck with me' facial expression that was making Finn unwillingly quiver.

"Look… I don't know what to say." Finn muttered. All Finn wanted to do was to run to the nearest airport and get his ass back in San Francisco.

"You don't know what to say now but a couple of days ago you seemed to have a lot to say to Mercedes! What is it now, creep? Too scared to clean-up your mess?" Sam said as he clutched his knees trying to avoid punching Finn so early into the conversation.

"A Creep? You don't know me to talk to me that way!" Finn angrily spat and something inside him shifted.

"You don't know me either but that didn't stop you to tell Mercedes that I could be cheating on her. So please, don't get so touchy because I called you a creep and answer me!" Sam was becoming irritated at Finn's childish attitude.

"Well, it is a possibility. She lives in Paris and you are here! No one can handle long distance relationships and I know part of your past, Evans! I did a little digging." Finn said.

"Look asshole, I am not cheating on Mercedes and yes, I have a past but I outgrew that! People need to stop bringing that shit up over and over!" Sam said hitting Finn's desk so hard, Finn's eyes almost fell out of his face. "One piece of advice, don't ever use someone else's history to get your way into a girl's heart. Mercedes knows me better than I even know myself and she knows I would never do something so belittling to her." Sam added.

"I am not using your history to get into Mercedes' heart, prick! I know one day you will stumble and fall, I am just preparing her for the mess that you will create. That day I will be right next to Mercedes comforting her and making her see that I am her best and safest choice. Oh! And yes, I will be fucking her as well." Finn crudely said.

Finn was surprised that he was finally found a way to hurt Sam and to make him doubt about himself and his relationship with Mercedes but the celebratory thinking lasted as long as Kim Kardashian's latest marriage. Out of nowhere, Finn felt every bone of his face crack into a million pieces and blood rushing down his nose.

"I think you broke my nose, asshole!" Finn muffled while holding his severely damaged nose.

"And I will break every fucking bone of your body if you keep saying stupid things like the ones you just said. Mercedes is not some girl you can just treat like some piece of meat." Sam said while he checked his knuckles for any sign of cuts or forming bruises. "Mercedes is the best thing to ever happened to me and I won't let some creepy stalker take her away from me."

"There you go again with your insults. I am not a stalker." Finn whined.

"Oh, right! No, you're not. You just merely moved from one side of the country to another with a job offer as your excuse, because you wanted to be closer to her. Do you think that doesn't make you look like a stalker at all? You are so lost." Sam mocked Finn.

All Sam got was silence.

"Look Finn, you don't know me and I don't know you and I have no intentions of getting to know you either but please understand, Mercedes is my girlfriend not yours. She kept her distance because she saw your true colors when you randomly showed up at her office. She doesn't want you! Leave her alone, leave us alone!" Sam said in a serious tone.

"I didn't look for Mercedes this time around, I ran into her. What am I going to do if I run into the same situation?" Finn asked cynically.

"Ignore her, cross the street, your options are limitless." Sam replied.

"Are you that insecure?" Finn asked while holding a handkerchief against his nose trying to control the bleeding.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked giving Finn the 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

"Look at you… here you are asking me to stay away from Mercedes. Are you insecure that she may find someone better that you? Even better, that she realizes that her best choice could be-" Finn was not able to finish the sentence because Sam threw him another punch straight to his mouth, knocking out one of his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up, Finn. I am very sure about what we have, it's guys like you I'm worried about. Don't you get it! She is not interested in you, she loves me and it would always be that way. Stay the hell away from her because next time I won't be this nice to you."

Finn spat some of the blood out of his mouth and remained speechless. Every bone and muscle in his face hurt so much that even blinking was painful for him. Finn decided it was time to stop playing the 'bad ass motherfucker' card in front of and become Finn Hudson, the twat. Finn just stared at Sam, while Sam recollected himself and stood up.

"Well... I said everything I had to say and minimized my anger to just two punches, so feel lucky. Have a nice life Finn Hudson." With those words, Sam left Finn's office hoping Finn would stay away from them forever.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Kurt and Mercedes were having a blast on their shopping trip. Mercedes told Kurt what happened with Finn after their coffee date and Kurt almost had a heart attack. Kurt could not believe that the harmless _Frankenteen _that showed up at her office with an innocent look could be so irritating and stupid. Kurt was extremely happy his friend slapped him and indicated him to not mess with her ever again.

Mercedes was having some bittersweet feelings because she was leaving the city the next morning to go back to a reality she was not happy to face anymore. Everything she loved and cared about was in New York but Paris was the city that held her job.

"Is everything ok, Mercedes? I lost you for a moment." Kurt said to a very distracted Mercedes.

"I'm ok, Kurt. Just thinking." Mercedes responded.

"Thinking about what, Mercy?" Kurt asked while looking at some scarves. Autumn was just around the corner and with that came the temperature's drops and Kurt could never have enough scarves to endure the cold season.

"Just thinking about how much I want to stay in New York." Mercedes confessed.

"Then stay."

"It's not that easy, Kurt. I have responsibilities. I still have a life back there; I just can't leave all that behind. That's not me and I won't do it." Mercedes remarked.

"So what exactly are you planning to do? Because you need to make up your mind!" Kurt continued.

"Kurt, I know what I want." Mercedes said facing Kurt.

"And what is that, Mercy?" Kurt asked.

"I want to move back to Manhattan, I want to work at the Met again and I want to be with Sam for the rest of my life." Mercedes confided.

"You mean… You want to marry Sam." Kurt screeched like a fangirl.

"Yes, Kurt… I want to marry Sam someday!" Mercedes said with the biggest smile on her face. Kurt clasped his hands, started jumping and singing _The Dixie Cup's Chapel of Love_ getting not only Mercedes' attention but also getting the attention of the other customers at the store. Little did they know that someone was going to tarnish Sam and Mercedes' moment for a little while.

XXXXX

After Sam left Finn's office, between the pain of his broken nose and his missing tooth Finn wanted to take some sort of revenge on Sam and what better way to mess with his life that calling the police. He finally buzzed his secretary and when she walked into his office, she gasped at the sight of his boss physical condition.

"Mr. Hudson, are you alright?"

"What do you think, Amy?" Finn bitterly said.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance, the police or someone from you emergency contact list?" Amy said nervously.

"Just get someone to help me and of course the police, the bastard that did this to me must pay!" Finn groaned.

"Right away, Mr. Hudson!"

As soon as his secretary left his office, Finn devilishly laughed because his impromptu plan was taking its course. According to him, Mercedes was going to pay for her contempt and Sam was going to pay for being the reason of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like someone is a bitter loser! Will Finn's plan become a nightmare in Sam and Mercedes life? To be honest I don't know because I don't really know why my imagination took me there but I will have a conclusion for this mess, I promise!

I can't wait for the reactions and the suggestions! Needless to say... You guys are the reason this story is alive! :)

Stay safe and enjoy Christmas Day!

Tons of love and blessings!


	23. Facing The Consequences

Well, it is the last day of the year for me and I wanted to say goodbye to 2012 with an update... So, here it is! I really hope you guys like it!

To everyone that reviewed this story, to the new follows and favs... THANK YOU! Thanks for making this last couple of months extra special for me!

To my amazing beta... Thank You for being so patient and so awesome! Please forgive any mistakes you might find while reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

Happy New Year to all of you! Blessings!

* * *

Chapter 23

After Sam left Finn's office, he felt as if someone took a load off his shoulders and the order in his and his girlfriend's life was finally restored. Sam was content because he did not have to get very physical with Finn to make him understand that what he did to Mercedes and the drama he tried to create between them was a stupid move on his part_._

_A broken nose will heal and he could always get a tooth replacement._ Sam thought.

When Sam walked into his office, Puck ran out of his office, stumbling with almost everything he had in front of him.

"I see you didn't get arrested. What happened?" Puck said out of breath.

"We talked." Sam said as he sat behind his desk and turned on his computer.

"I don't believe you! Let me see your hands." Puck demanded. Sam showed him his hands; the knuckles on his right hand had some red marks and a small cut from when Sam punched Finn in the mouth. "You punched him, didn't you?" Puck added.

Sam did not respond but the smirk on his face told Puck the answer he was looking for.

"Was it gruesome? Did he bleed himself to death?" Puck asked sporting the same facial expression a child has when someone is narrating his favorite story.

"There was some blood, a broken nose and he lost a tooth." Sam recounted.

"Awesome! I knew you still had it in you." Puck happily said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Dude, I still remember when you cornered me at the bar when Mercedes was on that business trip and I mistakenly spoke about her. All you need is little pushes, all involving Mercedes."

"Shut up, Puck!" Sam side-eyed the fuck out of his friend.

In that instant, Sam's secretary walked inside his office unannounced and said,

"Mr. Evans, there are some people outside that want to have a word with you." She said nervously.

"Who are they, Vanessa?" Sam impatiently asked.

"Two policemen."

Puck's jaw almost dropped to the floor; while Sam felt his face turned into every shade of red and his body filled with rage. Finn Hudson knew how to ruin people's lives but Sam was not going down without a fight.

XXXXX

After some serious morning shopping they stopped by Sam's place to drop the bags and to chat over some homemade coffee.

"How odd is that Sam has not communicated with you all morning?" Kurt questioned.

"He left the apartment early in the morning. He told me he had an important meeting first thing in the morning. That's the reason I hadn't called him or texted him. I don't want to interrupt him." Mercedes told her best friend. "But I was thinking about surprising him for lunch. Since I'm getting hungry and his office is not that far away." She added.

"And where would I go? Because… I am not going to be drag as the third wheel." Kurt joked.

"Really Kurt! You're coming and that's final." Mercedes stated.

Kurt laughed. "I love when you beg me."

Mercedes wittily hit him in the head.

On their ride to Sam's office, Kurt and Mercedes joked, laughed and reminisced about all the funny and awkward moments they lived when they worked together at the Met and they spoke about how much they were going to miss each other once she went back to Paris.

All the smiles and laughs were erased from their faces once they reached Sam's building because in that precise moment Sam was been escorted out by two cops. Mercedes ran towards Sam,

"Sam, what happened? What's going on? Why are they taking you away?" Mercedes shouted while tears were threatening to escape from his and her eyes.

"I'll be OK, Mercy! I'll be OK!" That was all Sam managed before being pushed into the back of the patrol car. Mercedes stood there looking at Sam, while he kept his head down too scared to see her face and crumble in front of her and everyone else.

"Mercedes, please come with me!" Puck told her as the patrol car pulled away but Mercedes was lost in her world. Sam had been taken into custody and she did not have any idea why. "Mercedes, please come with me!" Puck begged her.

"Kurt!" Mercedes teary whispered.

"I'm here, Mercy!" Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go with him! You need to get the hell out of this shock." He added and Mercedes looked at him and Puck and finally walked into the building.

"Let's go to my office. There are some things you need to know before you go to see Sam and don't worry I got one of the best lawyers in the city for him. He's not going to spend the night in a cell. I'll make sure of that." Puck said when they reached the elevators. "By the way, I'm Puck!" He said to Kurt.

Mercedes just let out a sniff while Kurt tightened his hold on her. The ride in the elevator seemed longer than expected for her, even though Puck's office was nearby Sam's and she knew the building pretty well. Once they reached the office all Mercedes could hear everyone whispering about Sam and speculating about what happened with him. Some of the things she heard were that he was involved in drugs and that he was involved in some shady business around town. Mercedes just shook her head trying her best not to let those things get into her head. People loved gossip and drama but she was all about avoiding it as much as she could. Finally inside Puck's office, Mercedes spoke,

"What is going on, Puck? Because this morning my boyfriend left his apartment for work and I came here to surprise him and I was the one that got the surprise."

Puck stayed crestfallen because he did not know how he was going to tell her about what happened but he knew he had to do it because he made a promise to Sam. When he finally met her gaze, Puck found the strength he needed. "Mercedes, before Sam came in today he deviated to meet someone because he wanted to set some things straight with that person." Puck recounted. "Actually, I helped him in that quest."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"Let me get straight to the main part. Sam when to Finn's office to talk to him about what happened between the two of you the other day and he also to ask him to stay away from you. Things got heated somehow and Sam punched him." Puck told them.

"Shit!" Kurt exclaimed.

Mercedes looked at Puck in utter horror. "Damn it, Sam!"

"Finn filed a complaint for assault against Sam, the police came for the questioning and Sam explained them everything and he told them that he indeed punched him not once but twice and that's when they told him that he was going to be taken into custody." Puck finalized.

"Was Finn severely injured?" Kurt asked, seeing that Mercedes was out of words at the moment.

"Sam told me that Finn has a broken nose and a missing tooth." Puck answered.

"He deserved more for being such an asshole." Mercedes finally said. "I wanna go see Sam, Puck. Could you take me?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to go with me, Kurt?" Mercedes asked her friend.

"You need to have some alone time with Sam. Go on without me but keep me posted!"

"I will. Thank you for being such a great friend."

They hugged and Kurt left Puck's office. The moment Kurt left the building; Kurt called Blaine to explain him what happened.

"Blaine, we need to help them out!"

"But… how?" Blaine questioned on the other line.

"We need to find some dirt on Finn. He seems like the type of person who has hidden skeletons in his closet. We just need to find them and do something with the information and I know someone who can help us out with that too."

"Who?"

"Adam! He's a hacker and damn good one."

"Oh, yes! If he was able to hack into the government's mainframe without being traced… yeah, he definitely can help us with this." Blaine recalled.

"I'll meet you at the apartment. Let's do this!" Kurt said before hanging up.

XXXXX

When Mercedes and Puck arrived at the police station, Puck asked her to wait while he talked to the officers. After what it felt like an eternity for her, an officer came by and told her that she was going to be able to see Sam but only for fifteen minutes. She agreed and followed the officer, while Puck waited for her outside. The officer guided her to a small room and as soon as she sat, another officer came in with Sam on his trail. The officer removed the handcuffs from Sam's wrists and as soon as Sam felt his limited freedom, he pulled his girl into a tight hug. The officer reminded them that they only had fifteen minutes and shut the door afterwards.

"I would have been better if we'd never met. None of this would have happened." She lamented pulling away from his embrace and avoiding his gaze.

"Mercedes, look at me!" Sam requested to no avail. "Look at me, please!" He pleaded. Mercedes finally looked at him but her sight was full of sadness and frustration. "Mercedes, you are the best thing in my life and I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you or loving you." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her an affectionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Sam guided Mercedes the little sofa that was in the room.

"This is all my fault!" Mercedes complained. "I ran away to San Francisco because I was too scared to admit my feelings for you and that's when Finn came into my life. I have to be honest I somewhat led him on accepting his date. Then he came to New York looking for me and sensed that something changed when I told him about us, but you know me always trying to see the good in people." She added frustrated. "Damn it… I'm so stupid!"

"Mercedes, stop it! You are not stupid. What is happening to me right now is not your fault. It is mine. I was the one who showed up at his office and after he got on my nerves, I was the one that punched him twice. This is just the repercussion. Mercy, what I did is kind of illegal no matter the feelings behind my actions. Finn is taking this to the legal strata to hurt me, to hurt my career but especially to hurt you and to prove you that he is the best for you." Sam explained.

"But… he's not! I told him so!" Mercedes stressed.

"He will understand someday."

"How?" She asked infuriatingly.

"He will understand that the moment he realizes that no matter the mess I have created you are standing by my side and not his." Sam pointed out.

"This is so irritating!" Mercedes mumbled while covering her face with her hands.

Sam smiled at his girlfriend's expression. "I know it's frustrating, babe. Yet, remember that no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. _Forever_."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mercy"

In that instance, the officer that guided Sam from the cell to that little room walked in to tell them that their time was up. Sam kissed Mercedes on the cheek. He told her to stay calm and to take care of everything in Paris. She nodded but she was more than sure that she was going to have serious troubles with the board but at that moment her priority was Sam and she was going to make sure that she was going to do anything in her power to help him to get out of the mess with the least amount of scratches. That was the moment when she thought about the only way that she could help Sam. She needed to face Finn and she needed to have a conclusive conversation with him but what she did not know was how Finn was going to turn that conversation around to have the upper hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! Thoughts? Yes/No? Loved it/Hated it?

Is Sam going to get out of this mess unscratched? Are Kurt, Blaine and Adam going to be able to find something on Finn? If they do, will they be able to use it against him? What kind of crap is Finn going to pull on Mercedes? Who's going to call himself the victor, Sam or Finn?

Stay tune to find out... I'm already working on the next update!

Can't wait to read the reactions!

Until next time...

XOXO


	24. Are We Picking Up The Pieces?

Here's the new update... I hope you guys like the way I am tackling things...

I am posting it on my own. Please forgive all the mistakes.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 24

After Puck dropped Mercedes at Sam's apartment and finding herself alone, she broke down as soon as she closed the front door. She sat on the floor and let all the tears she was holding finally fall freely down her cheeks.

"_Why is everything in my life so damn complicated? I lost my mother, my dad is missing in action, my relationship with Sam is full of freaking drama and my career is going to be in trouble as soon as I call the museum's board and tell them that I won't be back the day I expected." _Mercedes said to herself between sobs. _"Thank you, life!"_

Mercedes stayed in the floor with her back against the door for over an hour thinking of how she was going to deal with Finn and ask him to drop the charges against Sam. Yes, she knew what Sam did was not right but sometimes Sam did not know how to prove his points gently. Still, Finn was becoming a burden in their lives and someone had to try to stop him.

XXXXX

In the meantime, in another part of Manhattan, Kurt and Blaine were over at Adam's apartment digging into Finn's past and were happy they relied on Adam for the job. In a matter of thirty minutes, he was able to pull Finn's records and they found something that could help Sam to clear his name before the case against him even goes to court.

"I told you Blaine, Finn is one of those guys that had shit hidden inside their closet. I need to call Mercy and tell her."

"Wait a bit, Kurt! We don't even know if the charges against Sam are going to proceed. Just keep that information for when it is necessary." Blaine requested.

"Yeah… You're right! This information needs to be the ace under Sam's sleeve."

XXXXX

In another part of the city, a not very sore Finn arrived at his apartment waiting for his lawyer's phone call. He wanted to know if Sam was already where he belonged paying for what he did to him. Between taking a shower and getting into some comfortable clothes, he almost missed a very interesting call.

"Hello!" He answered.

"Finn?"

"Yes, this is he."

"It's me. Mercedes."

Finn smiled. _She's calling me, that means she knows and there has to be trouble in her paradise._ He thought. "How are you?"

"It's ironic that you're asking me since you probably have an idea." Mercedes said angrily.

"It's just a technical question, Mercedes."

"Let me go straight to the point. There's any chance we can meet today?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk about some things. I know you might be in some pain but for what I can tell you still are able to talk."

"Sure we can meet. When and where?" Finn said.

"Meet me at this Spanish pastry shop called Pelayo in 45 minutes." Mercedes requested.

"I'll be there." Finn answered and hung up.

Mercedes let out a sigh and said a little prayer hoping that this conversation with Finn had the expected result.

XXXXX

After leaving Adam's place, Kurt and Blaine decided to walk back to their place and unwind a little after seeing and reading things about Finn that were a bit disturbing. Finn has not kill anyone but the point that had the same sort of issues he is having with Mercedes with some other girl and she had to get a restriction order against him, made them question about his mental condition.

"Kurt, do you think Finn is becoming obsessed with Mercedes?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"It looks like is heading that way and we need to keep our eyes wide open just in case." Kurt replied.

"I feel sorry for that Marley girl. Finn went really crazy for her."

"I know. I'm pretty sure she's still traumatized."

"I bet."

"My only question is how he can score a job at that architect's firm with that big no-no on his record. They don't look at all that stuff before hiring their staff. These are the things I will never understand."

"Maybe he knows people in high positions." Blaine responded.

"Maybe." Kurt said while entwining his hand with Blaine's.

XXXXX

"Why are you here pretty boy?" One of the other detainees asked Sam.

"Because I punched someone." Sam said running his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Really? Was it a girl?" Another fully tattooed detainee asked.

"Fuck _NO_! I punched a _man_, if I can call him that." Sam replied bitterly.

"What a pussy!" The tattooed detainee said. The other three detainees agreed.

"Well, that pussy put it me in here and for what I can tell I think I will spend the night here." Sam grieved.

In that moment and if he had fallen from the sky, an officer came to the cell,

"Evans! You're good to go."

"What?" Sam said surprised because five seconds before he thought he was going to spend the night there.

"You're bail has been paid."

"Mercedes?" Sam mouthed.

"Come on! I don't have all day for you." The officer protested.

Sam stood up, waved goodbye to the other detainees and followed the officer until they got to the waiting room, where he looked everywhere for Mercedes only to find out it was Puck who did the transaction. Puck approached Sam and hugged him. After pulling out from the hug, he said,

"I was not going to let you spend the night here. This place is not for you."

"Thanks bro, I knew I could count on you." Sam replied. "Where's Mercedes?"

"She's at your apartment. I dropped her off like an hour ago and then I came back to deal with all your stuff."

"Again Puckerman, Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Puck answered. "Where to, Evans?"

"My place. All I want to do right now is be with my girlfriend."

XXXXX

While Sam could not wait to be with his girlfriend, Mercedes could not wait for Finn to show up at the pastry shop. She arrived five minutes before the meeting time, she has waited for twenty minutes already and there was no sign of Finn. She called him twice only to go straight to voicemail and the more she waited the more impatient she became. She kept glancing at her watch and she could not believe that Finn was so fast to get Sam arrested but not to meet her at a pastry shop.

"Five more minutes, Mercedes. Five more minutes. If he doesn't show up, it is going to be his loss." Mercedes said to herself.

While she took the last sip of her cold espresso and tried to signal her server for the check, Finn walked inside the shop and approached the table where she was sitting.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a mess."

"Whatever Finn! This is not a social meeting, anyways." Mercedes snapped.

"Then, why are you meeting me then?"

"I told you we have some things to talk about." Mercedes said sternly. "Let's start with the fact that right now my boyfriend is in a cell at a police station and for what I gathered he is there because of you."

"You asked me to meet you so we could chat about your boyfriend and the fact that he assaulted me earlier today." Finn said shocked.

"What were you expecting? A make-out session?" Mercedes said mortified. "Hell to the no, Finn. What Sam did to you was a reaction of what you did to me last time we met. You hurt me deeply, Finn."

"Mercedes, you slapped me that afternoon." Finn disputed.

"You insulted me first." Mercedes remembered.

"I'm sorry."

"Your apology comes a little too late." Mercedes retorted.

"No wonder I have a broken nose and a missing tooth." Finn refuted.

"Time will heal your nose and I am pretty sure you have enough money to get a tooth replacement." Mercedes said bitterly.

"What happened to you? You are not the same Mercedes I met in San Francisco."

"The Mercedes you met in San Francisco was a scared and confused Mercedes that after some bumps finally found her way to where life wanted her to be." She responded coldly. "Finn, the reason I asked you to meet me here is because I wanted to ask you to drop the charges against Sam. Clearly, what you're doing is some sort of vendetta against us because I chose him instead of you but what you need to understand is that in my life it has always been him." Mercedes accentuated.

"Why would I drop the changes, Mercedes? He came into my office and attacked me."

Mercedes let out a grunt. "What is it going to take for you to do that?"

Finn looked at her expressionless but inside he was hurt. Hurt because there she was putting everything on the line for Sam. No questions asked, unhesitatingly. That is what he wanted for himself and still he could not find the one. Seeing the scene in front of him only ignited his jealousy and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"If you want me to drop the charges against Sam and let him live a life of freedom you have to break up with him." Finn shamelessly said.

"What?" Mercedes replied horrified.

"Not only that, you will have to quit your job in Paris and move back to the States." He added.

"Did you lose your mind?" Mercedes said louder than expected, gaining the attention of some of the other patrons at the shop.

"That's not all, Mercy. My last condition is for you to move back to San Francisco with me." He said with a deceitful grin.

Finn was driving her to the limits. How could he have the nerve to suggest her something like that. Even worse, how could she think that talking to him was going to resolve something for Sam? Finn was a scheming bastard and Sam and she were falling into his tricks. He wanted them apart and now that because of a series of unfortunate events he crossed their paths again, he was going to make it happen or die trying. However, she was not going to make it easy for him. She was not going to lose Sam because of Finn and his games.

"So what do you say, Mercedes?"

"You can shove the conditions up your ass!" Mercedes retorted.

"Therefore, you can tell Sam that I wish him the best and to enjoy his stay in jail." Finn said, stood up and left.

Mercedes was sickened by Finn. All she wanted was for him to stay out of her life, yet she was succumbing into his quicksand because he knew how to play his cards. She rubbed her eyes trying to stop more tears from falling and decided to stop playing super girl for the day. It has been a rollercoaster for her and all she wanted right now was to take a good long bath, crawl into bed and think of a good excuse to tell to the museum board about the extension of her absence.

XXXXX

Mercedes' ride back to Sam's apartment was full of thoughts, drifting from her fondest memories of college, to the moment Sam walked into her life, to how everything between them had develop. As she approached Sam's building, Mercedes could not help but laugh at how things were in her life right now because she was going through a serious mess but she felt happier than ever and that happiness has a name: Sam Evans.

When she finally made it inside Sam's apartment, she was surprised to be seduced by the smell of homemade Italian food.

"There you are? I've been waiting for you for the past two hours."

"Sam?" Mercedes shrieked astonished.

"In the flesh!" He closed the space between them and kissed her fondly. "Gosh, how much I missed your lips."

Mercedes was still in a trance. Out of all the things she expected today, seeing Sam free was not one of them. "You're free. You are here. How?"

Sam chuckled at his girlfriend's facial expressions. "I'm out on bail. Puck helped me out with that. Where were you?"

In that instance, Mercedes facial expression changed from surprised to mortified. "I just got back from meeting Finn."

"Finn?" Sam questioned her shockingly.

"I was trying to convince him to drop the charges against you but it was a failed attempt."

"Why would you even do that, Mercy?" He said as he guided her to the little dining room. "Please seat. Let's talk calmly over dinner."

After Sam took his place at the table, Mercedes told him about her conversation with Finn. Seeing Sam turned into every shade of red possible was a real spectacle. At the beginning, Sam was frustrated that Mercedes contacted Finn but he knew from where she was coming and what she was desperately trying to achieve and that turned his frustration into admiration for her. Mercedes was his dream come true in every conceivable way.

"Wow baby, I can't believe he had the guts to say those conditions out loud. He's really out of his mind." Sam said chortling and removing the dirty dishes from the table.

"I know right. I'm just glad he didn't insist when I said no." Mercedes added while following Sam and helping with the dirty dishes.

"I'm glad of that too." Sam said as he wrapped Mercedes between his arms. "Because I would be very sad if I can't do this." He added as he kissed her cheeks. "And this." He muttered, kissing her in the neck "And some other stuff I can't wait to show you in the bedroom." He said pressing his erection against her and making her knees go weak suddenly. However, that is when she realized that she did not have to fight against Finn with tooth and nails. That it was going to be the love she felt for Sam and vice versa, the one that was going to fight that battle for them and that their love was going to prevail at the end.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts... Are you guys liking where this is heading? Is Sam going to get out of this thanks to Kurt and Blaine's info or Finn will get tired and finally walk away from their lives?

Let me know what you guys think on the reviews!

Tons of Love...


	25. New Day, New Hopes?

Here it is... A new update after almost a month of inactivity. I hope you guys like it and they chapter was worth the wait. School has been kicking me in the butt and also, I got carried away reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy the past week. Bare with me because it'going to take me some time to get back on the rhythm of this story.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favs! They are always very well received!

Please forgive all the mistakes... I am just a silly human trying play the writer's game!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 25

When Mercedes woke up, Sam was curled next to her, sleeping peacefully. Waking up right next to Sam was a feeling Mercedes could not begin to describe. It was something completely magical and special. It was her safest haven. Since Sam was still asleep, Mercedes took the time to look at him, carefully. She examined his facial features from his messy blonde hair to his chin. For Mercedes, Sam Evans was perfect. She gently shifted and turned to face him to caress his face. He looked peaceful, young and carefree. For the first time since the Finn debacle started, he looked like he was not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; he looked like the Sam she fell in love with.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered against his ear and slowly climbed out his bed.

Mercedes ran through her morning routine, got dress in some sweats and a t-shirt and decided to surprise Sam with some breakfast. Absorbed in her cooking, she did not realize Sam was standing in threshold of the kitchen watching her intently. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to tense up a bit, and he slurred near her ear,

"I love you, too. Very, very much." Then, he kissed her on her temple.

"You heard me?" Mercedes said, looking at him in awestruck.

"Yes. It was pretty romantic!" He said and Mercedes blushed. "It's always good to wake up to my girlfriend's voice." He added with a mischievous smirk.

"I know what you're doing, Sam, and honestly I have put a lot of effort into this breakfast and so, we are going to eat it now." Mercedes said and rolled her eyes at him.

"No worries. We will eat you breakfast and after that I will show you my appreciation for your efforts." He said in a seductive tone that made Mercedes legs turn into jelly.

While having breakfast, Sam's cellphone buzzed.

"Sam Evans, here!" He said sounding very professional. _"It's Vanessa."_ He muttered to Mercedes. "Yes. Yes, I understand. It's ok. There's nothing I can't do about it for now. Thanks for informing me, Vanessa." After hanging up Sam's face showed signs of despair.

"Is everything alright?" Mercedes asked while she held his hand.

"Not exactly. Vanessa just called me to give me a heads up about something she found out." He said looking at his unfinished food.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"The company is putting me into a paid leave due to my situation." He explained running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, at least it is a paid leave, Sam. It could be worse! You could be fired for something like that and still they are keeping you on board because they know how good you are at what you do." Mercedes said trying to comfort him.

"I know it could be worse, Mercedes" Sam said in sulky mood. "But honestly, I love my job. I love what I do and now I am been forced to stay away thanks to Finn Hudson. I need to sort this shit out soon. I need my life back." He added frustratingly.

"At least you have me here." Mercedes said sweetly and Sam's frustration seemed to dissipate a little.

"I know, baby. I'm blessed to have you here. Thanks for staying. I don't know what would be of me if you were not here!" He said looking into her brown orbs. "Let's shake the negativity away from ourselves. I'm sorry for my little outburst." He added, while he leaned closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

XXXXX

Even though Sam was in better mood after breakfast, he decided to stay at home and spend the day organizing his life, somehow. Being out on bail let Sam appreciate even more his freedom and he made a metal note to himself to never get involve in a situation like the one he was living now. Mercedes, after a long discussion with the director's board of the Louvre, got an extension on her leave but she had to agree to work on some things about the new exhibition, starting immediately. Thank God, she brought her computer with her. Involved in their respective tasks, they did not notice the day advanced so fast. It was not until Sam felt famished that he noticed that it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Since you cooked breakfast, I am taking over dinner accommodations." Sam said standing at the bedroom's doorframe with his arms crossed, looking intently at his girlfriend.

Mercedes stopped looking at her computer screen and smirked. "Whatever you want to cook is good with me."

Sam walked to the bed, took her laptop and placed it on the bedside table, pushed her to the mattress and he climbed on top of her. "Why don't we have dessert before the main course?" He purred on her right ear.

Mercedes giggled.

Sam attacked her mouth without mercy, he was hungry for her and Mercedes was very receptive to all the attention. Well, that was until an unexpected knock on the front door interrupted them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam said frustrated and breathless, while he moved from top her to lie on his back against the mattress.

"I'll get it. Go take care of your problem." Mercedes said, placing a light kiss on his cheek and patting the bulge on Sam's sweatpants.

XXXXX

When Mercedes opened the door, the least she expected was to find Kurt and Blaine standing at the door. The lovers looked like they have been through a very interesting night but not in the sexy encounter sense. They looked tired and an a bit distressed.

"Um… Hi guys!" Mercedes stunningly greeted them.

"Hi! Sorry for coming unannounced but after a lot of discussion Blaine and I have decided to share some information with you and Sam that could help him to get rid of Finn once and for all." Kurt said.

"Come in. Please." Mercedes said as she ushered them inside the apartment. In that instance, Sam walked to the living room, wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and as soon as he saw Kurt and Blaine in the apartment, he looked at his girlfriend and frowned.

"Hello Sam. Sorry to disturb you unexpectedly but we got some information that we think you should know." Blaine said while holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Information about what?" Sam said running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Finn." Kurt bluntly said.

Sam looked at Mercedes in utter shock. They were interrupted once again by something related to Finn Hudson, he was mortified. Mercedes, sensing his petulant mood, walked to him, grabbed his hand and they sat in the couch across from Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine recapped what they did after Kurt and Mercedes went their separate ways the day before at Sam's office.

"Sam, we know we are intruding but we wanted to help. We knew there was something strange with Finn. We, thanks to a friend, did some digging and here you have all you need to get rid of him." Kurt explained.

Sam and Mercedes looked at all the paperwork Kurt and Blaine brought but what really caught their eyes was a name, Marley Rose.

"Could it be the same Marley?" Mercedes asked, while Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion.

What are you talking about Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

Sam was bothered at the memory of Marley, the girl who once put his masculinity on question after a failed sexual encounter with him. Honestly, it has been years of that incident but it still sting his ego a bit. But at the same time he smiled because that was when he started to realize that he was falling in love with Mercedes.

"Sam and I knew a girl at Cornell with that name. Actually, Sam sort of dated her."

"I didn't date her, Mercedes!" Sam snapped. "Actually, I didn't even sleep with her." He added.

"That's because your penis decided not to work in that occasion." Mercedes released without thinking. Then, she covered her mouth embarrassed, while Sam's face turned into every possible shade of red, awash in humiliation. Kurt and Blaine looked around the room trying their best to hold their laughs.

"Back to topic, Mercy!" Sam said looking at her steely. "Guys, this is information is great. I mean I can take down Finn without even making it to court." Sam said relieved. "See, Mercedes! I told you there was something off about him." Sam continued.

"I know. I can't believe I was so naïvely stupid." Mercedes said remorseful.

"Mercedes, you are not stupid. I told you not to call yourself like that." Sam said grabbing her hand. "You just love to see the good in people. You have a very kind heart and you believe everyone is just like you." Sam stressed and gently kissed her knuckles. Turning his attention to Kurt and Blaine, who looked at them in complete awe, Sam said,

"Thank you, guys! This means the world to me."

"Kurt, you are the best friend in the world." Mercedes assured him.

XXXXX

After Kurt and Blaine left, Sam and Mercedes ate some dinner and talked about movies and other things, trying their best to keep Finn away from their minds for a while. After some time keeping each other busy in other tasks, they sat in the living room and examined all the paperwork from the file their friends brought them. It was a complete background check on Finn Hudson. His life was in front of them and there was so much about him that they were surprised to know without wanting to know. The thought of knowing all that information gave Mercedes an unnerving feeling. What were they really going to do with all that? They could easily go to the authorities, clear Sam's name and get their lives back on track. But, at what cost? Finn was just some troubled guy that wanted to have someone to love and someone to love him back. He tried repeatedly to get that person but unfortunately he tried the wrong way. However, it was the only way he knew how to get it.

"What are you thinking, baby?" Sam asked her.

"I'm thinking about Finn." She answers. Sam's smile faded almost immediately. "Not in that way, Sam. I mean look at all he has done just to get a girl's attention. I know it's messed up but, this fixation has to come from some lack of guidance or parental absence. Nobody in his or her right mind would make the same mistake over and over."

"In that statement you are absolutely correct." Sam placed his index finger over his lips. "Mercedes, my only question is how he has been able to avoid jail time? How he has been able to score those great jobs he has been able to have? Those companies most run background checks on their future employees. This is what's really eating me alive!"

"He must know someone who can forge his background checks or something. It's the only possible explanation." Mercedes said as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder. "What are you going to do, Sammy?" She asked almost inaudible as her eye lids slowly gave up on her.

"I don't know yet, baby." He answered, kissing her hair. "Come on; let me get you to bed."

After Sam tucked Mercedes in bed, he walked back to the living room and studied the file once again. He was going to get his life back one way or another. He needed to clear his name because he wanted to commit his life to Mercedes. He needed to get everything sorted out mainly because there was a little light blue box in his chest drawer burning an unnecessary hole in it. After hesitating for a couple of minutes, he grabbed his phone, dialed a phone number and after the second ring, the person picked up.

"Hey, Marley! It's Sam Evans. Remember me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... What are you doing? Calling an ex sometimes is no the best of the ideas... Let's hope your plan does not backfire in your face. Did Kurt and Blaine did good in sharing the information when they first decided not to do it? What about Sam and Mercedes? Is their love going to be enough to face this adversity?

Stay tuned!

Until next time,

XOXO


	26. The Truth Will Set Us Free

Hello! Long time, no see! I know I've been slacking and I apologize for it. School, work and life are reclaiming me and also I got really, really sick this last week. Actually, I am still dealing with the aftermath.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favs... Also, thanks for the patience... It means more than everything else!

Please forgive all the mistakes... I am just a silly human trying play the writer's game!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 26

"Hello!" Sam persisted.

"Um… Hello." Marley shyly replied.

"Marley?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She answered in a whisper.

"Marley, I know it's been years. How you've been?" Sam said trying to guide the conversation into a different ground before telling her the real reason he was calling.

"I've been good. I'm living in Seattle and I got married a couple of months ago."

Sam smirked because he sensed that Marley said that to keep him at bay. If she only knew how much he has changed. "Oh! That's great. I've been in a relationship with Mercedes for some time now. Do you remember her?"

"Mercedes… Your friend from Cornell? Wow! Who would have thought?" She said astonished. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Always going straight to the point, Marley?"

"There are some things that never change, Sam. Are you making fun of me?"

"No, Marley." Sam took a deep breath, counted to 10 in his mind and decided to cut the crap and tell Marley the true nature of his call. "Marley, the reason I am calling you is because I need your help with something… umm, actually, someone."

"My help?" Marley asked.

"Does the name Finn Hudson ring a bell?" Sam asked and not even two seconds later Marley hung up the call. "_Shit!_ Things between Marley and Finn were as fucked up as I thought." Sam thought aloud staring at his phone.

After getting nowhere with Marley's phone call, Sam decided to call it a night. While in bed and totally sleepless, Sam watched Mercedes sleep for what it felt an eternity. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over so, they could both continue their lives together. He did not want anybody or anything disrupting their relationship but drama always found a way into their lives. He knew confronting Finn with his past was not going to clear his name because he indeed punched him twice but at least it could be a good reason for him to drop the charges. _How am I going to get him to do that? Because honestly, I don't want to see him much less talk to him. Also, I am not exposing Mercedes to his craziness anymore. What to do? What to do?_ Sam thought while he slowly drifted to sleep.

XXXXX

It has been a week since the failed attempt to reach Marley for help and a whole week where things have not been resolved with Sam. While Sam has tried to keep his life as normal as he can, Mercedes has been busy with work and running around Manhattan looking for the things she needs for the exhibition back in Paris. Her leave's extension was due in three days and this time she really needed to head back to Paris if she wanted to keep her job. But honestly, all she wanted was to stay in New York with Sam.

Sam and Mercedes were in bed, ready to call it a night but the closer her departure day got, the more skeptical Mercedes was about leaving. She was not sure about leaving Sam on his own because she wanted to fight this battle with him, not to be a spectator on the sidelines.

"Sam, are you sure you are going to be alright when I leave?" Mercedes asked contrite.

Sam leaned up on his shoulder to look straight into his girlfriend's eyes. "Mercedes, I'll be alright." He said warily. All Sam wanted was to have Mercedes by his side but at the same time, he knew she had a job that was hanging by a thread. "Baby, you have a life in France and you need to keep your job. I want you to keep your doors open back at the Louvre and staying here is only going to damage you career. I'll be fine, I promise." He added, leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You've done more for me than I deserve and for that I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a concerned smile.

"Don't worry about me more than you have to, baby. I have Puck, Rory, Kurt and Blaine by my side. We will figure this crap out and everything will be back to normal. I promise." Sam reassured her.

XXXXX

The next day, while Mercedes was out running errands, Sam got an unexpected phone call.

"Sam? It's me, Marley."

"Oh, wow! I thought I was never going to hear from you again." Sam said sardonically.

"Sam, give me a break." Marley said harshly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." Sam replied apologetically.

"Look, Sam… When you call me last week, a river of emotions ran through my veins but when you mention Finn Hudson…" She stopped trying to control a sob. "Just listening to his name brought back a lot of painful and scary memories."

"Was it that bad?" Sam asked worriedly that he was stepping into unknown territory.

"Sam, it was bad. Something I don't want anybody to go through." She replied dryly. "My question is… Why do you need help with him?"

"He's been after Mercedes." Sam said and proceeded to tell her the Mercedes-Finn story from San Francisco to New York.

"_Shit!_" Marley said alarmed. "You need to get her as far as you can from him."

"That's the problem. I can't." Sam said defeated.

"Why?"

"Well… When I went to see Finn, my anger got the best of me and I punched him, twice, and he pressed charges against me. I'm out on bail." Sam explained.

"Double crap!" Marley whispered. "He definitely knows how to play his game."

In that moment, Sam told her about what Kurt and Blaine found out through Adam. "Marley, the only reason I was calling you was to confirm that what my friends found out was true."

"What they found it's true. It is the PG-13 version of the events but nonetheless, true."

"Do I have your permi-"

"Yes, Sam. You do. Do what you gotta do to get rid of him."

"Thank you, Marley."

"Good Luck, Sam."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marley hung up.

XXXXX

After speaking with Marley, Sam's mood definitely changed. He felt more relax and content, even though Mercedes' departure was just around the corner. Trying to ease the discomfort of his girlfriend departure, Sam spent every possible minute with Mercedes. The night before she was schedule to leave, Sam and Mercedes were having a wine and a movie night, something cozy and intimate before her long flight back to Paris.

"I'll be right back." Mercedes said, standing from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Bathroom." Mercedes replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'll go with you." He said standing up.

Mercedes raised her hands. "Hold it right there, Evans. You are not going to the bathroom with me."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"You are not going to see me pee." Mercedes said horrified.

"Mercedes, you're my girlfriend. You better get used to it because stuff like this is going to happen when we get married." He said casually and Mercedes looked at him in shock.

"When we get married?" She whispered.

"Yes. I want you to be my Mrs. Evans." He said standing in front of her.

"But… But… you have never been a fan of marriage." Mercedes said stuttering.

"That was until I fell in love with you." He said grabbing her hands and kissing the knuckles on both hands.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Mercedes said as she hastily jerked her hands off his hands and walked away from an apprehensive Sam.

XXXXX

"Dude, cheer up!" Puck said giving Sam a bottle of beer. "You look the same way you did when Mercedes went on that trip to San Francisco." He added.

Puck took Sam out for a night with the boys to lift up his spirit, since he was a bit down since Mercedes left. It has been a few days since Mercedes went back to Paris and Sam felt like all the air has left his body. His reason of living is on the other side of the world and things between them shifted awkwardly after he mentioned marriage the night before she left. All Sam wanted was for Mercedes to be his but she was having commitment issues again.

"Puck, I feel like I'm dying a thousand deaths every hour I am far from Mercedes." He said taking a chug of his beer.

"You got it bad, Sam." Puck teased him.

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied.

"Sam, what are you going to do with the Finn thing? Are you going to try to fix your differences with him in court or are you going to take matters into your own hands."

"Puck, last time I tried to take matters into my own hands I ended up in jail. This time I asked my lawyer for a private hearing with Finn and his lawyer. We are just waiting to hear from them."

"Well… we will see how that goes. Hopefully what you have on him helps." Puck finalized.

XXXXX

The next morning after his night out with the boys, Sam's lawyer called him to tell him that Finn agreed to meet. Sam finally told his lawyer why he was so insisting with this meeting and his lawyer told him that he had not only a good possibility to get Finn to drop the charges. Sam was feeling positive about his move and he only hoped for this to be the last time he had to face Finn Hudson.

A week passed and finally the day of the meeting arrived. Sam paced up and down the conference room at his lawyer's office because even though he knew he had the upper hand, he was anxious because Finn was the kind of person to find his way out of things not caring who he could hurt in the process.

"Take it easy on my wooden floor, Sam." His lawyer said trying to soothe him.

"Ken, you don't understand. This meeting means everything to me because it could either free me from him or tangle me into his affairs even more." Sam said visibly concerned.

"Don't fret, Sam. With the information your friends got on him and with the confirmation you got from the girl, he would feel cornered and he would drop the charges. We have the odds on our favor. Let me do my job and you will see that at the end of the day the only thing you are going to worry about is how you are going to propose to Mercedes."

Sam smiled but his smile did not reach his eyes.

A few minutes later, Sam's lawyer secretary guided Finn and his lawyer inside the conference room. Finn was sporting his usual cocky demeanor. The proper introductions were made and seconds later, the discussions began. Ken Tanaka, Sam's lawyers, was one of the best lawyers in Manhattan and he had a whole agenda to go through with Finn and his lawyer, William Shuester. During the meeting, Sam tried his best to avoid Finn's provocative glares. Sam knew that Finn was trying to get under his skin and make him lose his temper but this time Sam was better prepared to deal with him and he kept Mercedes in his mind. She was his soothing piece.

"Tanaka, what is the real purpose of this meeting?" Shuester asked.

"Well… you see, we wanted to come to an agreement with you client." Tanaka replied in a very business-like tone.

"What kind of agreement?"

"The dropping of the charges."

"Again, Sam. First Mercedes and now your extremely expensive lawyer are asking me for the same thing. When are you going to understand that you need to pay for what you did?" Finn finally said.

"What exactly is what I did? Because this can't be some quarrel just because I punched you." Sam said coldly while Finn looked like he wanted to eviscerate him.

"Gentlemen, let's keep this conversation on path." Tanaka warned them. They just glared at each other angrily.

"Why should my client drop the charges, Tanaka? He was the one that was assaulted by your client. He committed a misdemeanor and he needs to face the consequences." Shuester said regaining the control of the conversation.

"Just like you client had faced the ones he committed in the past?" Tanaka said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Shuester said, while Finn blanched.

In that moment, Tanaka pulled the file that Sam gave him from his briefcase and pulled out the complaint Marley first presented against Finn and placed it on the table. Shuester took it and started to look at it.

"Finn, what is this?" Shuester asked concerned as he handed Finn the paper. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He added as he examined the rest of documentation.

Finn looked at the paper and then guided his sight to the New York City skyline through the floor-to-ceiling-window. It was a beautiful morning but for him it was turning into a sour one. He knew his game was ending and he was going to be the loser once again. _Why the Marley issue is coming back to haunt me? Well… It was actually I who haunted her, but I thought I managed to clear that out of my record. How this asshole got a grip of that information? I'm done! I'm done!_ Those thoughts and many more were messing up Finn's brain. His façade was crumbling and for the first time since the debacle started, all he wanted to do was to get the hell away from everything and everyone.

"How did you manage to get this information?" Finn asked Sam without looking at him.

"That's a matter of public record, Finn." Sam replied.

"No. No, it's not. I paid a pretty decent amount of money to get that erased from my life and my records." Finn added calmly, while Tanaka and Shuester looked at Finn in horror.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Sam asked.

"No." Finn answered and stood up from his chair. "Also… I'm dropping the charges. Shuester will take care of that." He added but before he left the conference room, he turn and told Sam "Have a nice life and make her happy, really happy." Sam looked at him with a bewildered expression.

Finn's lawyer was still in shock at the turn of events. He kept glancing at the documentation in horror. "I can't believe this."

"What you're looking at is the PG-13 version of the events." Sam said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to and deal with the dismissing of the charges. You would be on the clear no later than late this afternoon. Tanaka, I will give you a call to let you know when everything is done." Shuester added while shaking hands with Tanaka and Sam. Seconds later, he was gone.

"Sam, your nightmare is over and who knew you were going to get rid of it almost on your own. What are you going to do as soon as everything clears?"

"I'm going to Paris." Sam said hopeful.

* * *

**A/N: **The Finn nightmare is over! Yay! I just couldn't drag that anymore. I want happy fluff! Well, let's see how can I make that happen. Let's see how can take Sam to Paris without ruining everything, LOL!

Until Next Time,

XOXO


	27. It's Time For A Morning Story

Hello Lovelies... Here I am with a double feature this weekend. I just feel really unhappy with the way I've been treating this story. I really hope that you guys like what I did on this update. I know some of you were a bit curious about something and I am giving you some insight but after this update the Finn case is closed.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favs. You guys are awesome!

Please forgive all the mistakes... I am just a silly human trying play the writer's game!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 27

It has been two days since Sam got the clear to go back to the office and he could not be happier. Sam walked inside his office but this time he saw it with a different light. He loved his job and he was blessed to have it but this time, sitting in his desk, he was relieved that he was able to keep it after everything that happened. Definitely, the situation with Finn made him look at his life from a different spectrum. Lost in his thoughts, he looked at the pictures he had on his desk. He had pictures with his parents, his siblings and Mercedes. They were definitely the people he loved the most and for the ones he was happy that his ordeal with Finn was over and that it was surprisingly easy to resolve.

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and on Saturday, he was leaving for a quick trip to Paris to surprise Mercedes. He could not wait to be there with her and he could not wait to finally ask her if she wanted to marry him.

"_Paging Dr. Love!_" Puck teased walking into Sam's office.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sam said.

"A lot but I needed to stop by and see how you were. You were gone for a few weeks and honestly, I missed you." Puck said.

"We spoke almost every day Puckerman. What is going on?" Sam said sardonically.

"Nothing is happening, at least for now." He said casually. "Have you talked to that girl, Marley?"

"No. No, I haven't. I should try to give her a call later. I just want to let her know that everything got resolved and that I am glad she called me in spite of all the feelings I brought back to her mind." Sam explained.

"Well, I let you get into that. Wanna go out for lunch with Flannigan?" Puck said from the threshold of Sam's office.

"Sure."

Later that morning and at an proper time to call Marley, since she lived on a different time zone, Sam tried to reach her. Marley answered on the second ring.

"Marley Rose, here." She chirped over the phone.

"Hey Marley, it's Sam Evans."

"Oh… Hi. How'd you been?"

"Good."

"Did you manage to-"

"Yes." Sam stopped her mid-question. "I wanted to call you and let you know."

"Thank you, Jesus. I just hope he doesn't return to this side of the country and that he finally learns to keep his stalking tendencies in order."

"You have not forgiven him?" Sam asked.

"How can I forgive the person who fucked up my life?"

"What?"

"My story with Finn started as normal as his story with Mercedes." Marley sighed and decided it was time to tell Sam a little of the story with Finn. "I moved to San Francisco after I graduated from Cornell and I started working at the same place Finn was working at the time. He was very charming and honestly, he was very nice but I was not interested in having any kind of relationship with anybody, Sam. I really wanted to get used to the San Francisco vibe and the least I wanted at the moment was to worry about a boyfriend but Finn confused my good attitude and spirit with some strange belief that I was into him." She sniffled. "Sam, he started to send me flowers, asking me out on dates, he was playing his game with every single card."

"And you were turning him down every time." Sam replied.

"Yes. I was not interested and I thought that he was going to get the hint."

"But he didn't." Sam said.

"No. He started to develop these intense stalking tendencies but at the moment, I just thought that he didn't know how to deal with rejection. He started to show up at my apartment, he randomly showed up in the places I was with friends but everything turned darker when I met Ryder."

"Ryder?"

"The boyfriend who eventually became my husband."

"Oh."

"Anyways, when I decided to start my relationship with Ryder, Finn became bitter and resentful towards me. He started to say that I was with Ryder because I was too scared to be with someone like him. He built this theory in his mind that I was using Ryder to get him jealous. I couldn't handle it anymore and I decided to quit my job. I needed peace and Finn was doing everything in his power to keep me away from it."

"But… How everything turned so horribly for him to try to harm you?"

"I decided to move on with my life and away from him. Ryder and I got very serious and we moved from San Francisco to Arizona because I got a job offer there and Ryder's job can be done from everywhere in the country. We saw it as a clean start until one day, when I was alone at our house, Finn showed up at my doorstep asking me why I moved and he got aggressive. That was the first time I called the cops on him."

"Wow. He sounds like an unstable person."

"He is. Yet, he can get away with almost everything apparently. Nevertheless, everything goes back to his childhood. He was a neglected child. His dad died by drug overdose and his mom drank herself into oblivion because of that. He was put in foster care and you know that not all the kids that get into foster get over that in their adult lives. He told me his mom got back on track but that it was too late for her to get him back with her. She remarried and moved. As far as I know they tried to rebuild their relationship but I don't really know what really happened between them."

"He's one fucked up son of a bitch."

"Not everyone gets the fairytale life, Sam."

"What else happened?" Sam was definitely intrigued.

"Well, after his unwanted visit. Ryder and I packed up our bags and moved to Oregon. Everything was going great. Ryder and I were strong and we were living our lives the way we wanted until one day, Finn reappeared in my life because the companies we worked for at the time were invited to the same architect's convention. One of the nights, Finn showed up in my room and I told him to go away. He didn't like it so, the next day he followed me around everywhere. I had to ask my boss to dismiss me from the convention and he agreed. The moment I opened the room to leave my room to check-out from the hotel, Finn surprised me, he pushed me back inside the room and you can get the rest of the picture on your own." Marley recounted holding back the tears.

"Did he?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"He tried. However, he panicked and ran away. The rest of the story is what your friends found. Now you understand why I reacted the way I did when you first called. It took me quite some time to get over it and I didn't wanted to get off track."

"Yeah." Sam whispered. "That's really fucked up. Now I understand why he gave up so easily when I confronted him with the information Kurt and Blaine got on him. I'm sorry that something so awful happened to you but I must add that I am glad Mercedes didn't went through it."

"Understandable. How he has been able to manage to be away from the law is the one question I would never be able to answer. Finn has money, yes, but not the amount of money to avoid the law, clear his records; or maybe he does and I am just too ignorant to see it. I'm just glad he's out of my life for good and now I have to say that I'm glad he is out of yours and Mercedes' as well. Like I told you before, nobody deserved to live what I did."

"Wow, Marley! I don't even know what to say. I am pretty shaken up by everything you just told me." Sam said puzzled.

"I understand. Don't worry. I just wanted you to know the missing parts of the story. I just hope that one day he gets the help he needs or that he's man enough to face his mistakes."

"Me too. Well, Marley… I am sorry to cut this so abruptly but today it's my first day back at work and I have been on the phone with you with for quite some time. Stay in touch and I wish you the very best in everything." Sam said.

"Same goes to you, Sam. Don't be a stranger. Honestly, it feels good to rekindle with people from my past. I let you go now. Have a good one." Marley said happily.

"You, too." Sam replied and with that, they ended the call.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Paris, Mercedes was having a serious time readjusting to her life there. She felt like a fish out of the water and honestly, she was regretting the decision of working at the Louvre every passing minute. The board has been on her ass since she got back and nothing she did was up to their expectations. Her work life was becoming a living hell.

She needed to talk to Sam but she did not want to tell him over the phone because she was trying her best to avoid the marriage topic once again. After she returned to Paris, all Sam has been talking about is about her reluctance about marriage. It's not like she did not want to marry him, it was just that she wanted to be back in New York permanently before taking that step with him. Sometimes she just wished that Sam were a little bit less headstrong and a little bit more conscious. Trying her best to avoid any unnecessary drama with Sam, she opted to vent over an email.

_From: Mercedes Jones_

_Subject: I can't handle this_

_To: Sam Evans_

_I feel like dying. Everything is a mess. My bosses are turning evil and nothing I do is good enough for them. I need you here; I need you to hold me and make me feel like at least something in my world is not bad and messed up._

_I love you,_

_Mercy_

She pressed send and hoped for Sam to read it soon. All she really wanted was a reply, some soothing words to make her feel loved and cherished. Snapping her out of her reverie, Amélie informed her that she had a meeting in ten minutes. She rolled her eyes at her, turned off her computer, grabbed her files and walked towards the conference. This was definitely a week from hell for her.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in New York, Sam was having a pretty good day so far. He was back in his game and for the first time in months, he felt like everything was finally on track. Around noon, Rory and Puck entered his office like two whirlwinds. These two were physically adults but 5-year-olds at heart.

"Ready for lunch, Sam?" Rory asked. "I'm seriously starving."

"Give me a minute; I just realized I got an email from Mercedes."

"Oh crap. We are going to be here forever." Puck said. _"Paging Dr. Love."_ He added in a high-pitched tone. Sam threw him the pen he had in his hand.

"Fuck off. It would only take me a minute." Sam said reading her email. He could not help but feel sad because his girl was having, yet again, another difficult day. All he wanted was to run to JFK get on a plane and show up in Paris and make her feel better but like his mother once told him, everything has its time under the sun and their time to be together was going to start on Saturday. Sam gave her a quick reply telling her to take it easy, to keep him on her mind and that he was going to give her a call later.

When walking down to their favorite spot for lunch, Sam spotted Finn on the other side of the sidewalk walking into a very high-end building. He looked at his friends, realized that they did not notice what he saw and he saw it as an opportunity to check what was going on. "Guys, I'll meet you at the restaurant. I forgot that I need to get something for Stacy." Sam said trying to hide his intentions and seconds later, he was crossing the street and walking towards the front door of the office.

When he stopped by the door he was surprised to see that he was standing in front of a private psychiatry practice ran by Dr. Amanda Itzkoff. Sam smiled and for the first time he was happy for Finn. _He is finally getting the help he needs or at least trying to get it. _He thought and walked away from the door.

XXXXX

After speaking with Mercedes later that day, he could not wait for Saturday to arrive. Listening to her cry over a job she used to love broke his heart in a million pieces. Her happiness was the most important thing in his life and he was going to do everything in his power to make her smile again and to keep that smile on her face.

"Mercedes, just think that you are almost done with them. You know French people are known for being a bit cold. Maybe it's just that you got used to all my loving that now you can't handle their coldness." Sam said with a trace of humor.

Mercedes finally chuckled and Sam felt more at ease. "I guess so. You pamper me way too much."

"That's what boyfriends and husbands do."

"Sam!" Mercedes warned him.

"Mercedes, I am not going to stop with the marriage thing. I am not backing down this time."

"But Sam!" Mercedes protested.

"Stop it, Mercy. One day, the moment when you least expected… I am going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. Be prepared."

Mercedes laughed. "Ok, Sam. Just let me warned you, don't be surprised by my answer."

"Bring it on, baby!" Sam teased.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Finn was real case of craziness but like I said, he is gone for good! So happy for Marley and everyone else! They all need some peace of mind.

What about Sam and Mercedes? All that teasing is leading them to the right track... Fluff is coming, fluff is coming!

Until Next Time,

XOXO

PS. This story is coming to an end. Maybe two or three updates more! Just a heads up!


	28. Living In The Moment

I'm back... After all this time... I finally got some time in my hands to write an update. I want to apologize for the delay because I've been going through a lot of things on different aspects of my life.

I really hope that you guys are still with me and that you guys like this update. Thanks for the reviews... They mean the world to me, honestly.

Please forgive all the mistakes... I am just a silly human trying play the writer's game!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 28

Six months have passed since Mercedes' return to New York and she could not be happier. She was finally living the life she wanted, next to the people she wanted to be surrounded with. She got her job at the Met back with a substantial raise and some other goodies included, even though that meant more work for her. This time around instead of living on her own, she decided to move in with Sam into a new apartment in Madison Avenue and try to deal with the 'living under the same roof' experiment. For the past months, the experiment has been a success because they were both really trying to prove they were perfect for each other.

After his futile endeavor to propose to Mercedes on his trip to France, prior to Mercedes return, Sam has been very hands-off from the marriage topic to everyone's surprise. All their friends thought that he decided to do that because after all the prep he did for that special night in Paris, Mercedes ended up saying no because she was still not ready to take that step. In his mind, _Mercedes Jones was one challenging woman_. But what Mercedes and their group of friends did not know was that Sam was just planning to try once again to seal the deal with the woman he was entirely and undeniably in love with and this time he was going to go overboard with romanticism. It was going to be a Sam Evans' signature proposal; he just needed to get inspired.

XXXXX

"Hey Sam, are you busy?" Puck asked peering through Sam's office door.

Sam raised his gaze from his computer monitor and found himself looking at a very flustered Noah Puckerman. "No, not really. Are you alright?" Sam replied.

"I think so. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Puck hissed.

"Um… Sure. Come, take a seat." Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend not understanding his sudden nervousness.

Puck walked the short distance from the door to Sam's desk, took a seat and rapidly tried to dry his sweaty hands against his trousers.

"Ok… Puck, what's going on? I've never seen you this nervous since we know each other. Talk to me, bro." Sam snapped out of irritation because one thing that Noah Puckerman did not have in his repertoire was this mushy attitude.

"I met her." Puck said breathlessly.

"Meet who?" Sam was confounded by his friend's lack of words.

"I met her, Sam. I meet the one." Puck repeated more emphatic startling Sam.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sam smiled wickedly at his friend and leaned closer against his desk. His elbows on the desk and his chin resting on his fingers. He was ready to have some delayed fun at the expense of his friend. _It's payback time. _

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. Her name is Rebecca and I met her during my last business trip to Atlantic City."

"During the AT&T Convention last month?" Sam raised his eyebrow not knowing what to expect from this conversation.

"Yes. She's not a stripper or some low-life woman, Sam. Please, stop giving me that look." Puck rolled his eyes. Sam looked at him unemotionally. "Look… it took me a lot of mental struggle to come clean and tell you this because I know how much heat I am going to get from you."

Sam could not hold it anymore. His straight-face mask fell, he threw his head back and let out the biggest laugh he could manage. He was on the verge of tears. After regaining his self-composure, he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, man. This is just too good. I mean, after all this time you've messed with Rory and me for being so foolishly in love, according to you, you come into my office to tell me that you found the girl of your dreams."

Puck pressed his mouth into a hard-line. "Yes." He said dryly.

"W-Wow." Sam stuttered.

"Are you done making fun of me?" Puck asked with a trace of humor on his voice.

Sam chuckled. "Let me enjoy my moment."

"Whatever, Evans." Puck said rolling his eyes once again.

After bashing Puck for some time, Sam and Puck finally fell into a more serious conversation and Puck told him everything about his woman. Seeing his friend finally relax and opening up about what he was living now made Sam realize of how much he has grown and that he owe that to the only girl who has been his lover, his friend, his answered prayer.

"Sam, I just don't know what to do? I took her last Saturday to Jean Georges just trying to impress her and she seemed oblivious of my efforts." Puck said frustrated.

"Maybe she's not into that. Not all girls are impressed by swanky dates or gifts. Some girls just want simple things they could value more. Just spending time with her could mean more than just taking her out on a weekend basis." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"No wonder Mercedes has told you _no_ on each marriage proposal." Puck stressed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked perplexed.

"You have been my example in this 'dating' endeavor. I've followed your steps and all you do is try your best to impress Mercedes at every turn. I mean, have you forgotten… Times Square, Paris and then the Parisian proposal. You go out of your way to make her feel and know that she's the center of your universe and that is exactly what I am trying to do with Rebecca."

Sam let Puck's words sink into his brain. _That's it. Maybe what I need to do to get Mercedes to say yes is to stop being so over the top when it comes to her. She's still the same girl I met back in Cornell; simple, with her own identity. _"Then… I've been wrong all this time, bro. Mercedes already knows she is the center of my universe. She doesn't need me to prove her than with some lavish gesture on my behalf. I just need to stick to the basics and you should do the same. Puck, women are complicated and challenging but they are, indeed, the most valuable thing we can possess."

Puck gazed at his friend completely bewildered. "So, what you mean is that I should stick to movie dates and stuff like that?"

"Maybe. I mean, you are beginning to know her. Start with the simple things and then, when you guys are more into the relationship, you can move on to more upscale things, but only if she gives you any indication that she is into that." Sam tried to explain. "Sometimes, simplicity is better." Sam added, trying to enlighten himself more than his friend.

XXXXX

Days have passed and Sam has not made his move, yet. Mercedes has been busy prepping the new exhibition at the Met and she has arrived late at the apartment they shared almost every night. Lately she has been tired and snappy. This was definitely not the perfect time to ask her to marry him, yet again.

"Hi Sam!" Mercedes said as she toed off her pumps at the door, dropped her purse at the kitchen island, walked to living room and plopped next to Sam on the sofa. He kissed her on the temple. It was almost 9 o'clock when she arrived after leaving at seven in the morning.

"How was your day?" Sam asked, as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Long, tiring, busy and demanding. I can't wait for the exhibition to start and be over. I need some time to wind down." Mercedes replied.

"All in good time, baby."

"How was your day, Sam?" Mercedes asked gazing at him.

"It was good. Productive." Sam looked at her lovingly because even though she was tired, she still looked breathtaking with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her natural looking make-up and her navy wrap-up dress. "Do you want something to eat? I saved you some pasta."

"No, that's fine. I just want a glass of wine and a long bath." She acknowledged.

"Okay. Don't move. I'll get you the glass of wine. White or red?" Sam said as he stood up from the sofa.

"Sam… it's okay. I can get it myself." Sam gave her the 'let me please you' look and she just melted on his gaze. "Um… white." Mercedes whispered.

"Good." Sam leaned down a pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Before getting Mercedes' glass of wine, Sam walked to their bathroom to get her bath ready. On his way out of the room, he looked at his dresser and an idea hit him.

XXXXX

"What took you so long?" Mercedes said in jest.

"I was getting your bath ready." Sam said tilting his head to one side and smiling tenderly at his girlfriend as he gave her the wine. She took a long sip and enjoyed it. Sam sat in front of her on the coffee table, shifting his gaze from tenderly to expectantly. "Mercedes, I've been meaning to ask you, are you happy with me?"

Mercedes stopped her glass midair. "Sam… why are you asking me this?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, we've been part of each other's lives for a very long time. We went from friends to lovers, something I don't regret at all and something that makes me happy every day, but I just wanted to know if this is what you expect from our relationship."

Mercedes took another sip from her wine and that is when she saw it on her wine glass. It was different not like the one she saw in Paris. It was bigger, beautiful and brighter. "Sam?" She said and bit her lip trying to suppress a sob or a laugh. She just did not know how to react.

"Mercedes, I know this is from out nowhere because after my embarrassing attempt in Paris I stopped pursuing the marriage thing with you but I can stand it anymore. I love you excessively much and I want everybody to know that you mine in every way. I know this is not the most romantic way to ask you but I've tried the romantic route before only to see everything burst into flames in my face. Baby, you are everything I ever wanted, my heart's true desire and I want to grow old and grumpy with you. Mercedes, you made me a better man the day you walked into my life… _damn_, every day you find something new to fix to make me even better and the funny part of it is that you don't even know that you do it. That's how I know how perfect you are for me. Mercedes Jones, I love you. Marry me." Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her hopeful.

Mercedes was still biting her lip, her heart was beating faster than ever and for the first time since Sam has pressed on the marriage subject she was conflicted. For the first time, Mercedes wanted to say…_ yes._

* * *

**A/N:**Is Mercedes going to say yes or is she going to keep Sam on his misery? What about Puck's change of heart about dating? Do i sense a happily ever after for everyone?

Stay tune... This story is coming to an end... _soon._

Until Next Time,

XOXO


	29. Here Comes What?

Hello, I am back... Yes, after all this time. I know. Real life is taking over and my free time is becoming very limited.

I really hope that you guys are still with me and that you guys like this update. Thanks for the reviews... They mean the world to me, honestly.

Please forgive all the mistakes... I am just a silly human trying play the writer's game!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated to the show, Ryan Murphy & Co and Fox and to be honest I don't wish to own what is now a sinking ship. But, I do own my thoughts and I will write Samcedes Fics because they live beyond that stupid show. This story was partially based on the movie Made of Honor but my imagination decided to take me in another route so, it is based on nothing anymore! Please, don't get mad at me.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter... Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 29

Mercedes looked at Sam in amazement and she could feel his soft shivering against the back of her hand, since Sam still had her hand grasped with his. She placed her almost empty wine glass, with the ring still in it, on their very sleek and modern coffee table, moved her hand to his face, and caressed it with her fingertips. She trailed her fingers from his temple, down his slight stubble; which felt rough but at the very same time, it felt gentle against the tips of her fingers. Mercedes could not love Sam any more than she already did because it was something humanly impossible. For her, Sam was the reason the sun came out every morning and her life was balanced, full of happiness and ease. Mercedes smiled at Sam, stretching the silence between them even more. She knew what she was going to say this time but she wanted to savor this moment, his look, his erratic breathing; yes, she knew the retribution was going to end with an earth-shattering orgasm and she was a firm believer of delayed gratification.

"Mercedes?" Sam timidly whispered. His eyes were dilated, fearful but expectant.

"Shhh." Mercedes responded. She caressed his lips once again and placed a chaste kiss on them. "I know my silence is driving you to the edge." She added mischievously.

"To the edge?" Sam said in a rush, looking straight into her eyes. "Baby, I already fell down the cliff. I'm just waiting for you to save me or for you to twist the knife even deeper in my heart. My life, my happiness and everything I am is in your hands."

She gasped and closed her eyes. She opened them again and she found him looking at her warily. She opened her mouth but shut it right away, she knew her answer. _Damn, _for the first time she wanted to scream the word, yet his words made her stop. "Sam… I love you. You know that, right?" She babbled.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "Like I said Mercedes, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife, I want to be your beloved husband and I want everybody to know that I am the one who holds the key to your heart. You mean everything to me because you are perfect for me. You are the person I waited all my life to love, cherish and protect. I want to share with you everything I am, everything I have and whatever else the future holds for me because I know you're worth it." He said tightening the hold against her hand.

"Yes." She said so softly, she thought it went unnoticed.

"You'll marry me?" Sam asked unbelieving.

She smiled and nodded inconspicuously. "Yes, I'll marry you." She added to get him out of his trance. Sam inhaled sharply and released her hand, grabbing her face in the process to kiss her hard.

"Oh, Mercedes," He breathed against her lips. "I never thought this day would come." He kissed her again, tenderly.

"Sorry it took me almost forever to give you an answer." She said out of breath.

"Late is better than never, baby." Sam said in a tone still laced with disbelief. Sam reached for the forgotten wine glass and pulled the ring out. "After what happened last time I proposed, I got rid of that ring and went on a hunt for a new one, the lucky ring that is going to grace your finger all the days of the rest of your life." He dried the ring with this t-shirt and slowly slid the ring on her finger. "It's a perfect fit." He said, while admiring the beautiful, a little too-over-the-top oval diamond in a platinum ring. He pressed a gentle kiss on it and guided his gaze to Mercedes' face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks because she felt like this moment was far too perfect for real life.

"I love it. I love you, Sam. I really hope I can make you as happy as you deserve to be." Mercedes said hopeful.

"You don't have to worry about that because you already do, Mercedes." Sam responded straightforwardly. Sam stood up, helped Mercedes to get on her feet and as soon as they were standing, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I really hope I can be the perfect husband you want me to be." He whispered on her left ear.

"There is no such thing as a perfect husband or marriage, Sam; but I am well-aware that we will try our best to get close to perfection." She said smiling, resting her head on his chest trying to listen to the beats of his heart.

After a moment of content silence, Sam said, "I think some payback is in order, my love!"

"Really?" Mercedes asked naughtily.

"Oh, yes." Sam added while he squeezed her behind. "I am very ready to pass '_GO_' and collect my two-hundred dollars." He added, as he grabbed her hand and took her to their bathroom where they shared a bath and later lost themselves in each other until the early hours of the next day.

XXXXX

A few weeks passed but the news about the Evans-Jones engagement ran like hotcakes around the city. The _New York Post _wanted the exclusive about their engagement because Mercedes became an instant _NYC_ celebrity after the great success of the last art exhibition at the Met and after becoming the Museum Director of the Met, when Mrs. Sylvester suddenly resigned due to health problems. In addition, Sam was not that long ago, one of the most eligible bachelors of the city. Yes, the _Post_ knew some hearts were shattered when their engagement became known and they wanted to get some sales based on that. For that, they enlisted their best celebrities/socialites reporter for the task.

"Mercedes, I got another email from Gwen. This one is from yesterday afternoon." Kurt said over the speakerphone. After Mercedes got the position as Museum Director, Kurt became Mercedes' first assistant, something that instead of creating a strain between them, brought them closer.

"This bitch from _Post_ is driving me insane. I've been engaged to Sam for around five weeks, I've been the Met's Museum Director for about a month, which means I'm still assimilating the changes in my life and she expects me to share all that with the rest of the city. _Give me a fucking break!_" Mercedes snapped.

"Just give her the scoop, Mercy. This reporter is not going to back down just because you said 'no' countless of time." Kurt replied while typing a rejection email to Gwen Ricci, the _Post _reporter that has been hassling Mercedes for the article.

"Kurt… this is my life, Sam's life and as soon as I give her the exclusive, as she calls it, we are going to lose all control of our private life. I don't want my life with Sam plastered on _'Page Six' _every freaking week." Mercedes tried to explain.

"Mercedes, people want to know. If she's insisting is because people are insisting to the paper to get the info about what's going on. Sam is known around the city, not to the point of people like Donald Trump, but he is known for different reasons. His dating life prior you, what he's been doing for the company he works for and for his newfound philanthropic ability, just to name a few. I think you should give this reporter something because if not rumors are going to start surfacing." Kurt said, his voice cautious. He finished the email, pressed '_SEND_' and sent a little prayer to heaven asking for his words not to become a reality.

XXXXX

Some days later, Sam and Mercedes finally celebrated an engagement party at the _New York Palace _surrounded by their friends, his family and some of Mercedes' relatives, since her dad never made it to Manhattan. Everybody was having a great time, champagne was drunk, some tears were shed when the slideshow Stacy put together for the bride and groom-to-be was shown and Puck made some jokes, at their expense. So far, it was a night to remember.

"Are you happy, my lady?" Sam smiled down at Mercedes, while dancing to 'Come Fly With Me'. Sam was not a great a dancer but just seeing him trying his best to not step on her feet made her heart swell with love.

"I am, Sam. Very. Indeed." Mercedes replied merrily, as they sway around the dance floor. "Though, I am very appalled that you didn't let me help pay for part of the party. I'm pretty sure you spent pretty large sum for tonight's event."

"Mercy, you know I am doing pretty well nowadays, I mean with the job promotion came a very substantial raise. Trust me I can afford it and you deserve the very best of everything." He shrugged.

"Nevertheless. Sam, I also got a job promotion with a very nice raise. We should share the expenses." Mercedes countered.

"And we will. The day we get married. For now, I am going to spoil you rotten." Sam stopped his dancing and pulled Mercedes into a heated kiss that caused some cheers among their guests. "I think is getting hot in here." Sam teased seductively against his girlfriend's ear as he pressed the bulge in his pants against her and Mercedes thought she was going to combust.

XXXXX

Taking some time to collect her witty thoughts, Mercedes walked outside the hotel toward the sidewalk entrance of the _Palace_. She looked up to the starry sky and smiled. She was not religious and actually, she have not step a foot in a church in the longest time but in that particular moment she understood God has never forgotten about her. _Thank you, for blessing me in every way possible. You really rock!_

While lost in her thought, Mercedes did not realize someone was approaching her until the person stood in front of her.

"At last, Miss Jones!" The person said coolly, eyeing her from head to toe. Mercedes once again thanked God she was sporting one of her best looks in her one-of-a-kind, green _Dior_ cocktail dress and her new _Louboutin_ black stilettos.

"Gwen Ricci." Mercedes hissed at the sight of the one woman who can make her skin cringe. "What do you want?"

"For you to answer some questions." Gwen replied mockingly, while she tuck a stay strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I told you before, I have nothing to say to you and I think Sam told you the same thing. We don't want to parade our relationship on _'Page Six'_. Go bother some other couple with you crap." Mercedes said as she started to walk back to the hotel.

"Not so fast, missy. The questions I have are about you and that fiancé of yours, but also about someone else." Gwen announced loudly.

"Someone else?" Mercedes said stopping her tracks but keeping her back to the reporter.

"Yes." Gwen reaffirmed. "Let me go straight to the point, Miss Jones. Who is Finn Hudson? What does he mean to you?

All the color drained from Mercedes' face but all her blood turned into fire in a matter of seconds. _Really, Finn Hudson? Can people let this issue rest for good! _Mercedes took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Gwen. "Ms. Ricci, I have no comments about that, because whatever I say you are going to use it against me." And with that, Mercedes walked inside the hotel leaving the reporter standing at the entrance of the hotel. Gwen smiled maliciously at the retreating form of Mercedes, thinking she hit the jackpot of the 'rumor lottery'.

* * *

**A/N: **She finally said YES! Woohoo... But here comes the media, in the form of Gwen Ricci, to ruin their happiness bringing back ghosts from the past. Yes, I know I said this story was ending soon but I think with this ending I just added a chapter or two to it. I am just going to see where my imagination takes me now! Oh, my imagination!

Stay Tune,

Tons of love to all...


End file.
